My Incredible Academia
by Yellowpikmin88
Summary: For fifteen years the use of quirks has been banned from the America. But the nation may see the return of metahumans thanks to the unexpected meeting of a class of heroes in training from UA Japan and a misfit family of supers stranded on an island and united against a deadly alliance between two formidable villains. (Cover art by MariusWales)
1. Prime Time

**Prologue: Prime Time**

(_A.N. Due to merging the two franchises there will be some slight alterations to the source material. For example in this world each nation has a Number One Hero with All Might being Japan's and Mr Incredible being America's.)_

Ever since the phenomenon of Quirks came into existence and gradually became common place amongst the majority of mankind, a lingering 20% of humanity were left unable to inherit these powers.

While every part of the world had it's share of quirkless people, America held the highest concentration of the percentage with a 1:10 ratio. Because of that not only did they have less heroes, or 'Supers' as they dubbed them, but also higher crime rates.

This required those in America who did inherit quirks to step up higher than other heroes to give the people hope and salvation, even going so far as to hide their identities to truly become symbols of peace and justice. And the majority of these great supers were trained and situated in the USA's capital of hero activity: Metroville.

XXX

The sun shone brightly over the metropolis as the millions of citizens went about their daily lives. Occasional cheers rang through the streets as a random small crime would be stopped by a super before carrying on to wherever they might be needed next.

At a nearby apartment, two of those supers were in the middle of getting ready for another day of making the world a better place; A pair of men seen sitting at a table talking over morning coffee. Whilst both of them were lean, muscular and blonde, their hairstyles and height varied considerably. One was taller than the other with his hair sticking up at two points in the front like a pair of horns while the other man's hair was more slicked and his muscles weren't quite as prominent.

These two heroes, when in costume, were known as Mr Incredible; the Strong Hero and Metroville's number one super. And All Might; The recently titled Symbol of Peace from Japan.

Ever since he departed from his homeland to perfect his quirk One For All in the states, All Might's reputation had been on a rapid rise throughout his journey which eventually lead to him becoming the number one hero of Japan. He'd made many friends along the way who supported his goal of making a world where everyone can smile (one of his closest being the acclaimed inventor David Shield) but his only rival had been the man sitting before him.

Due to the similarities of their strength based quirks Mr Incredible and All Might had competed many times in a race to who would become Number One first. Nobody knows for sure who won, but it didn't matter as both had proved to be outstanding supers in their own rights and the closest of friends at the end of it all.

However, All Might's occupation in America was close to ending as he'd trained as much as he could and believed it was time for him to return to Japan to complete some 'unfinished business' he would answer to his friends when asked. Despite the somber news he would soon be leaving, the Symbol of Peace would see the USA off with a smile and he felt no better way to do it than by attending a special event involving his rival, friend and roommate, which they happened to be discussing right now.

"So it's all ready for tonight?" All Might asked setting down his empty mug.

"Yep it should be quite the gathering. Provided everyone makes it on time." Mr Incredible replied as All Might briefly left the room and returned dressed in his costume.

"Well time to go to work. I'll see you later, buddy." He said as he opened the apartment window and leapt out.

"Would it kill you to use the door?!" Mr Incredible called after him.

"I never have before and I won't start now!" His rival's voice echoed back. Mr Incredible rolled his eyes as he left the building as well after dressing himself in a black tuxedo. He then got into a shiny black car and headed off into the city.

XXX

As he drove through the streets of Metroville, Mr Incredible began to hear a broadcast on the radio, stating that the police were pursuing of a carful of gunmen in a high speed chase. The super pressed a button causing the radio to flip over revealing a digital map of the city. He then turned a large dial to the option 'Isolate Pursuit' which zoomed in on the map revealing the distance between himself and the car chase.

"Yeah, I've got time." He smiled after glancing at his watch before turning the dial to 'Merge Pursuit' and 'Auto Drive' causing the car to begin to drive itself as Mr Incredible lay back in his vehicle which began to don him in his hero costume. At the same time his car began to change shape into a more sleek form with a large rocket engine at the back which ignited in a burst of speed sending him hurtling toward the criminal's location.

But as he was en route he noticed an old woman calling to him from the side of a park. Never one to turn down a citizen in need, Mr Increidble stopped the car to address the woman.

"What is it, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh, Mr Increidble. My cat, Squeaker won't come down." the woman pointed to a small ginger cat stuck at the top of a tall tree, the poor animal meowing for help. The American hero glanced at his navigator and saw he was about a minute ahead of the pursuit.

"Certainly, Ma'am, but I suggest you stand back in case there's trouble."

"Oh don't worry, he's quite tame." The woman insisted as Mr Increidble uprooted the tree and heald it on its side while she stood underneath ready to catch her cat. Though the animal proved to be rather stubborn as Mr Incredible seemed to have trouble shaking it off the branch it was clinging to.

"Come on, kitty, let go now." He gritted as he noticed the gunmen and police had rounded the corned and were about to pass him. Shaking the tree a little harder the cat, though it put up quite the fight, finally came loose as it landed safely in the woman's arms.

No sooner had he succeeded, Mr Incredible swung tree over his head and onto the road seconds before the criminals collided with it knocking them both out.

"Two crooks with one tree." He grinned as he placed the tree back in the ground.

"Thanks, Mr Incredible. You've done it again." One of the cops said proudly as his partner loaded the criminals into their car.

"Oh no, I'm just here to help." Mr Incredible replied humbly just before he heard another police report coming from his vehicle.

"**Attention all units. We have a tour bus robbery…**" Mr Increidble glanced at his watch.

**"**Tour bus robbery. I've still got time. Officers. Ma'am. Squeaker." He bid the citizens good day before getting into his car before he heard a young male voice beside him.

"Cool! Ready for take-off!" Mr Incredible looked in surprise to his right to find a boy sitting in the passenger seat. He was blond and freckled wearing a blue eye mask and cape along with a white shirt that displayed Mr Incredible's insignia.

"What the…? Who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"Well, I'm lncrediBoy." The boy replied heartedly.

"What? No. You're that kid from the fan club." Mr Incredible recognised the child as he tried to place his name. "Brophy. Brody. Buddy. Yes, Buddy!"

"My name is lncrediBoy." Buddy insisted. Mr Incredible sighed as it seemed this hadn't been his first encounter with the boy.

"Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me but this?"

"No, you don't have to worry about training me. I know all your moves, your crime fighting style, favorite catch phrases, everything! I'm your number one fan!" Buddy proudly declared hoping his admiration for the hero would convince him. But Mr Incredible wasn't convinced as he ejected the fanboy from his car before speeding off to the next crime location.

"Hey! Hey, wait!"

XXX

At the same time Mr Incredible had been handling the car chase however, All Might had been dealing with a crime of his own. After he'd left the apartment, the Symbol of Peace had received word of a raid on a business centre.

From what All Might had heard the criminals were using both a helicopter and had a couple of quirk users working with them as well. And in a effort to divide the police, a few members of the gang had taken a tour bus hostage and we're currently driving it aimlessly through the streets

"What a mess." All Might muttered to himself as he leapt through the air. "You make a good point, Bob. Can't the cops just keep the city clean for ten minutes?" He looked to see both criminal parties were in sight. The chopper was heading in one direction while the tour bus was driving in another, the police scattered between the two.

Staying true to his duty to help those in danger smile, All Might chose the tour bus as he landed and rushed after the vehicle. He saw there were a total of five terrorists on board; one was driving the bus while the others were standing, three of which had guns so All Might assumed the fourth was a quirk user.

All Might grinned widely as he let out a mighty laugh and ran alongside the bus drawing the passenger's attention.

"Fear not, citizens! Hope has arrived! Because I am here!" He proudly said his catchphrase as the hostages did indeed begin to smile.

"It's All Might!"

"The Symbol of Peace!"

"We're saved!"

"SHUT UP!" One of the terrorists silenced the hostages. "Don't even try, All Might, or we'll blow their brains out! Don't test us!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. You'd just get a failing grade." All Might joked causing some of the citizens to laugh.

"We're serious! One more step an-" the criminal suddenly frozen mid-sentence...literally as he'd become encased in ice along with the other terrorists, save for the driver who was looking back in shock, though All Might only laughed as he recognised the phenomenon.

"You really had to cut in like that, Frozone? And I was just getting started."

"Come on, you know these high speed hostage situations are my specialty." Another voice said from the rooftops as All Might looked to see another super had arrived. He was a dark skinned man in a white a blue ice themed bodysuit along with a white visor covering the top half of his head. The Ice Hero: Frozone.

"How's it hangin', Red White n' Blue?" He smirked as he began to skate alongside All Might, throwing patches of ice in front of himself.

"I had everything under control until you decided to steal my thunder."

"Like you've never done that to me."

"Hey! I'm still in control here!" The driving terrorist spoke out.

"Oh yes, almost forgot about him. I'll let you do the honours, AM." Frozone offered as All Might got behind the bus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seat belts!" He declared and thankfully the citizens were indeed buckled in as All Might grabbed the underside of the bus and lifted it slightly so only the front wheels touched the road. With this he was able to dig his heels in a bring the vehicle to a gradual stop. Knowing the job was a bust, the driver grabbed the closest passenger's bag and ran.

"Hey, he stole my purse!" A woman shouted but before All Might or Frozone could go after the criminal a cracking sound came from one of the frozen terrorists before they suddenly broke free, their body covered in large spikes causing the passengers to scream as he smashed through the bus window.

"Damn! Looks like my ice couldn't hold that one." Frozone cursed. "I'll deal with him, you go grab that purse-snatcher."

"No." All Might refused. "You should go after the chopper, the police need you. Leave this one to me and then I'll catch up with our little runaway."

"All right, I'll leave you to it. Catch ya later, man!" Frozone agreed as he skated off to stop the other gang members, high-fiving All Might as he passed him.

"You're gonna regret not accepting his help, All Might." The spike villain said wickedly. "Because by the time I'm done you'll be Japan's number one pincushion."

All Might only laughed in response to the threat. "Thank you for the joke, villain. I find it's so much easier to smile when you laugh, don't you agree, citizens?" He grinned at the hostages who had exited the bus by this point and were safely with the police, having caught up with the chase.

"Don't mock me you grinning meathead!" The villain roared as he shot several long spikes at All Might who reared back his fist.

"Nebraska...SMASH!" He bellowed as he threw a punch which sent out a shockwave blowing the spikes away and sending the villain flying back. But before the spiked man had a chance to recover All Might was already upon him, his second attack ready.

"And now..." He began as he pulled back his might glowing fist. "Detroit...SMASH!" He delivered a solid uppercut to the villain's jaw, shattering several of his teeth and launching him into the air before the fiend came tumbling back to earth where All Might caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Officers, I believe this belongs to you." He grinned as the crowds cheered his victory.

"Thanks a lot, All Might. We're always grateful for your time here." The cop thanked him.

"No trouble at all." All Might grinned before he turned to the woman who'd been robbed. "And don't worry, Miss. That scoundrel won't have gotten far. You'll have your purse back before day's end."

"Thank you, All Might!" She replied as the Symbol of Peace jumped off into the air to finish the job.

XXX

Indeed, the purse-snatcher hadn't got too far after the police had reported his robbery as the man was currently hiding out on a rooftop going through the stolen bag for anything of value. But he wasn't alone for long as he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"You know... you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind." The criminal looked to see it was Mr Incredible who'd found him as the blue clad hero approached him.

Growing desperate the man pulled out a gun as he aimed it at Mr Incredible. "Hey, look-" All of a sudden a red gloved fist shot out from the left and slugged the robber in the face knocking him to the ground.

Mr Incredible was surprised to see the hand was attached to a long arm which retracted like an elastic band before a slender super woman with chestnut brown hair strolled out of the shadows. She was wearing a red and white costume with a sparkling eye mask over her face.

"Elastigirl." Mr Incredible identified her.

"Mr. lncredible." She greeted him back as she went to pick up her target.

"No, it's all right. I've got him." Mr Incredible insisted to which Eastigirl rolled her eyes and let the man fall back to the ground.

"Sure, you've got him. I just took him out for you." She pointed out.

"Sure, you took him out. His attention was on me." Mr Incredible countered though he was smiling.

"A fact I exploited to do my job." Elastigirl fired back with a smirk.

"My job, you mean."

"A simple thank you will suffice."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"It seems I was a little too slow." The pair of heroes turned their heads to find that All Might had arrived on the scene. "Thank you for catching my criminal."

"Your criminal?" Mr Incredible questioned.

"Yes, he was a runaway from the tour bus I saved earlier."

"Yet you let him get away?"

"There was a villain present, I had to stop him first."

"Whatever you say, All Might, but it's finders keepers and I found him."

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?" Elastigirl cut in.

"Well, whatever happened to equal treatment?"

"Hey, look guys, the lady got me first." The criminal, having regained consciousness, sided with Elastigirl who only punched him in the face again without looking.

"Well, we could share, you know." She then suggested.

"I work alone." Mr Incredible replied boldly. A sultry smile crossed Elastigirl's face as she approached him, stretching herself up to his height as she teasingly walked her fingers up his chest.

"Well, I think you need to be more…" She swiftly weaved her body over under and around him before returning to her original shape. "..._flexible_."

"I'd say get a room, you two, but we are on the clock." The two supers jumped as they'd seemingly forgotten about All Might.

"A-Are you doing anything later?" He asked, slightly mesmerised by Elastigirl's flirting.

"I have a previous engagement." The heroine winked before she turned on the spot and somersaulted away across the rooftops. Mr Incredible let out a long whistle as he watched her go before he noticed All Might grinning at him.

"Oh don't you say a word." He pointed.

"I'm saying nothing." All Might replied with raised hands while Mr Incredible went to cuffing the robber to a pipe.

"Now, you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour." He said before the sound of gunfire filled the air followed by someone calling his name.

"Hey, lncredible! Red White 'n Blue!"

"Hey, Frozone!" Mr Incredible and All Might waved to the ice hero passing through. He was skating across sheets of ice through the air in pursuit of the helicopter from the heist.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked the strong hero from afar.

"I still got time." Mr Incredible responded checking his watch for the third time today as Frozen managed to grab onto the chopper.

"Starting to cut it close there, Incredible. Perhaps we should call it a night." All Might suggested.

"There's still an hour left, I'll be fine." Mr Increidlbe reassured.

"All right. I'm going to see if Frozone needs any backup. Don't be late." All Might said before he went off in Frozone's direction. Not long after he was gone though, Mr Incredible heard a cacophony of screams.

"He's gonna jump!" Someone shouted as Mr Incredible saw a spotlight being shone on a man standing at the top of an enormous bank building. Moments later her threw himself off the edge sending the crowd into a frenzy of horrified cries.

Thinking fast Mr Incredible took a running leap off the roof and caught the man as he was falling sending them both crashing through one of the windows of the bank

"I think you broke something." The man groaned under him after they came to a stop.

"With counseling, I think you'll come to forgive me." Mr Incredible replied before he heard a strange noise from nearby. After moving the man to safety he began to search the room for the source of the sound.

As he hunted he noticed the sound was a strange beeping noise. As he walked into a hallway where the bank's vault was located the noise began to grow louder. Approaching the vault, Mr Increidble placed his ear to the surface and as he did so the beeping suddenly became rapid.

Eyes widening, Mr Incredible jumped away just as a blast exploded throughout the building, blowing the vault door off its hinges, smoke billowing out of the opening. As the smoke began to clear a figure emerged clutching several bags of loot.

It was a man dressed like a mime with belts of explosives crossing over his torso. Looking around the man grinned proudly at the destruction he'd caused just as the vault door was rolled away to reveal Mr Incredible coughing away the smoke.

"Bomb Voyage!" He identified the villain who spoke back to him in French.

**"**_Monsieur Incroyable _(Mr. Incredible)!"

"And lncrediBoy!" The two looked to see Buddy of all people standing in the broken window.

"lncrediBoy?" Bomb Voyage repeated with confusion as Buddy's shoes suddenly ignited causing him to hover over the Mr Incredible.

"Hey, hey! Aren't you curious about how I get around so fast? See? I have these rocket boots-" In spite of his impressive gadget though, Mr Increidble was only irritated by the boy's arrival.

"Go home, Buddy. Now."

"_Petit oaf_ (Little oaf)." Bomb Voyage added just as annoyed. Buddy sighed as he ignored the villain.

"Can we talk?" He asked Mr Increidble as he began to monologue while admiring his reflection in the vault door.

"You always say be true to yourself, but you never say which part of yourself to be true to. Well, I've finally figured out who I am. I am your ward…lncrediBoy!"

"And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy." Mr Incredible replied, grabbing hold of Bomb Voyage who had tried to slip away during the conversation. Now Buddy was getting frustrated as well as he just couldn't get through to the hero.

"This is because I don't have a quirk, isn't it? Well not every superhero needs a quirk, you know. You can be super without one. I _invented_ these. I can _fly_. Can you fly?"

"Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Mr Incredible replied coldly which felt like a knife to the heart for buddy to be so harshly rejected by his idol.

"_Et ta tenue est totalement ridicule _(And your outfit is totally ridiculous)!" Bomb Voyage added insult to injury. But Buddy wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Just give me one chance! I'll show you. I'll go get the police." He said as he headed back to the window unaware that in the moment, Bomb Voyage raised his palm causing an explosive to pop out of his skin and attach itself to the fanboy's cape. A detail which didn't go unnoticed by Mr Incredible.

"Buddy, don't!" He called out though the boy didn't realise the danger he was in.

"It'll only take a second, really."

"No, STOP! There's a bomb!" Mr Incredible yelled in horror as Buddy took off on his rocket boots just before the strong hero let go of Bomb Voyage and grabbed onto Buddy's cape, the two flying off into the skyline.

"Let go! You're wrecking my flight pattern! I can do this if you let go!" Buddy panicked as Mr Incredible grasped wildly for the bomb. He eventually managed to knock it off but lost his grip on the cape too sending both him and the explosive falling towards the city where they landed on a monorail track.

Moments later the bomb exploded leaving an enormous gap in the tracks just as Mr Incredible sat up to see the last thing he wanted to: a train approaching. Knowing there was no time to for it to stop on its own, Mr Incredible jumped the gap and ran towards the train head on. He stopped, raised his hands and braced for impact.

With a mighty crash the train collided with the hero sending the passengers inside flying and forcing Mr Incredible back who strained against the car as it began to slow down. It was a close call but he managed to stop the train just as the lead car was hanging off the edge of the gap and the lights went out.

XXX

"Take this one home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing." Mr Incredible was now leading Buddy to a police car as the emergency service were now doing what they could to get the passengers off the train.

"I can help you. You're making a mista- HEY!" Buddy protested as he was forced into the car.

"The injured jumper. You sent paramedics?" Mr Incredible asked about the suicidal man.

"They've already picked him up." The officer confirmed.

"Good. The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage who I caught in the act robbing the vault. Now, we might be able to nab him if we set up a perimeter."

"You mean he got away?" A second officer asked.

"Well, yeah. Skippy here made sure of that." Mr Incredible gestured to Buddy who now seemed outright angry.

"lncrediBoy!"

"You're not affiliated with me!" Mr Incredible said angrily before his watch started beeping. "Holy smokes, I'm late. Listen, I've gotta be somewhere.

"But what about Bomb Voyage?" The cop asked concerned but before Mr Incredible could answer a boisterous laugh filled the air as an equally muscular figure landed in front of the group.

"Fear not, citizens! Justice is served. Because I am here!" All Might grinned as he stood there, tall and proud with Bomb Voyage restrained under his arm.

"You...You're All Might! The Symbol of Peace!" The cop recognised him.

"Oh please, officer, I've barely made the title, honestly." All Might replied rubbing the back of his head.

"_Vous maudissez, Tous Pourrait _(Damn you, All Might)!" Bomb Voyage cursed as the pro bopped him on the head knocking him out before he turned to Mr Incredible extending his hand.

"Well done, Mr Incredible. I was just passing through when I saw how you stopped that train after the tracks blew up. You saved a lot of lives tonight." Though he was somewhat miffed from having missed his chance to stop Bomb Voyage himself, Mr Incredible shook his fellow hero's hand gratefully.

"Thank you, All Might, your help is appreciated. Though this could have been avoided if some people would learn not to get involved in matters that don't concern them." He added with a cursory glance to which Buddy looked away from venomously.

"I can understand that. There are some feats that arent's achievable without a quirk. But the fact remains that evil was stopped and there were no casualties. Now then, if we're done here, I believe you have a 'previous engagement' to attend do you not?" All Might asked.

"Gah, you're right." Mr Incredible remembered as he got into his car. "Thanks again, All Might and officers, if there's anymore trouble I'll be there to stop it." With those parting words he drove away, All Might and the cops seeing him off with salutes.

XXX

After driving some distance Mr Incredible finally arrived at his location: a church. His car shifted back into a normal vehicle and the super stepped out now back in his tuxedo, though his eye mask was still attached. No longer was he Mr Incredible, but now Bob Parr, his secret identity.

As he entered the church he was welcomed by a slim African American man. This was Lucius Best; the secret identity of Frozone and one of Bob's closest friends. Upon seeing the man himself enter he smirked at him

"Is the night still young?" Bob asked.

"You're very late." Lucius replied.

"How do I look? Good?"

"Oh, the mask! You still got the mask." Lucius pointed out as he removed the item. Bob then approached the main doors, cracking his neck in preparation.

"Showtime." He said before pushing open the doors and striding down the aisle towards the bride waiting for him at the end. It was none other than Elastigirl, or as she was known out of costume: Helen.

"Robert Parr, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" As the ceremony went underway Helen whispered to Bob.

"You're late. When you asked me if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd actually forgotten. I thought it was playful banter."

"It _was_ playful banter."

"Cutting it kinda close, don't you think?"

"That's exactly what Toshi said." Bob recalled.

"And yet he's not even arrived yet. Anything to do with you?"

"You need to be more...flexible." Bob countered humorously. Helen smiled.

"I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more than Mr. lncredible. You know that. Don't you?" She asked just as the priest finished speaking.

"...so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bob promised to both the marriage and the vow he and his soon to be wife just made.

"I pronounce this couple husband and wife."

With that the two kissed while their audience applauded. It was a small crowd which consisted of several supers, a short woman with black hair and glasses and a man with grey hair and dressed like a government agent. But just then the doors burst open and a booming voice sounded from the end of the aisle.

"Sorry I'm late!" Bob and Helen looked to see All Might had arrived, only he wasn't in costume, but rather a black suit with a yellow undershirt. Toshinori Yagi was now his identity.

"Though I'm suprised you got here at all after sticking your foot in your mouth, Bob."

"That's rich coming from you, given the time you're here. Take your own advice why don't ya?" Helen laughed. "So what kept you?"

"The police asked me to clean up the mess at the monorail scene after I delivered Bomb Voyage to them."

"One of the drawbacks of our line of work." Bob smiled.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Bob." Lucius smirked as Bob went to shake hands with All Might.

"Thanks for coming, Toshi."

"Happy to be here, buddy." Toshi smiled. "And Helen, might I say you look absolutely stunning. I know you've always been a knockout hero but I always associated it with the he number of criminals you've punched." Helen chuckled as she shook his hand too.

"Hey now, the bells haven't even rung and you're already trying to get me to break my vow? I never would have dreamed you'd take up villainy, Toshinori." Toshi could only laugh at her quip.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My wedding gift to you both." He remembered as he handed Bob an envelope who proceeded to open it.

"Tickets to Japan?"

"It's only fair that the you and your wife get to visit me sometime after all you've done for me in my time here, my friends. I consider the both of you important people in my life and I want to make sure our friendship never wanes over time." The two supers smiled thankfully at Toshinori as he pulled the two of them into a hug which they gratefully returned.

"What are you standing over there for, Lucius? Get in here." He grinned invitingly.

"Nah, I don't wanna ruin the moment between you three." Lucius raised his hands only to be reeled into the group hug by Helen as the four laughed together before separating.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Parr, I wish the two of you a long and happy life together." Toshi smiled his signature smile to the couple.

"As long as we both shall live. No matter what happens." Helen promised. "Right, Bob?" Her husband grinned back at her confidently.

"Hey, come on. We're superheroes. What could happen?"

XXX

"**In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed a suit against the famed superhero in Superior Court.**" A TV showed footage of Mr Incredible saving the suicidal man from the night of Bomb Voyage's attack before cutting to the man himself, seen in a neck brace and accompanied by a lawyer who began to spout an incriminating rant.

_"Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved, Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved! And the injury received from Mr. Incredible's "action", so quote, causes him daily pain!"_

"Hey, I saved your life!" Mr Incredible protested, outraged by what was happening.

"You didn't save my life, you ruined my death! That's what you did...!" Sansweet complained back.

"Listen, you ungrateful little piece of-"

_"My client has no further comment at this time." _Mr Incredible's lawyer stopped him mid sentence before he might say anything else.

"**Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the L train accident. Mr. Incredible's court losses costed the government millions, and opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the country over.**"

"_It is time for their secret identities to become their only identity. Time for them to join us, or go away!_" A judge decreed as a spiritually broken Mr Incredible slowly left the court with a cursory glance and farewell wave to the public as they booed him out.  
**  
"Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, fear and controversy, the American government quietly initiated the Superhero Relocation & Quirk Prohibition Programme. The supers will be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work. Nor shall any quirk users be permitted to utilise their powers in public for any purpose.**

**Where are they now?**

**They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place.**"

The TV was then turned off to reveal Toshinori's reflection in the screen, a devastated look on the Number One hero's face. In a landslide of diplomatic madness and prejudiced smearing, all American heroes had been silenced and any future generations' dreams had been callously crushed under the boot of the government. An entire continent, ripped from the United Nations of Heroes.

Toshi sat there, back in his home in Japan, alone. He'd only left left America a few months ago and yet it was like the country he'd known was now a distant memory. He thought about his super friends back in the states: Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, all of them. They were legends and now their very livelihoods were gone. What would they do now? Could they find work outside of heroism? What if Lucius married as well? Would he have to hide his quirk? What if Bob and Helen had children? Were they to be forced to raise them to live a lie?

The Symbol of Peace felt the need for some air as he left his house, his iconic smile nowhere to be seen.

'_I'm sorry, guys. But it looks like this is one situation I can't help by being there. I can only hope it improves over time. For the sake of the next generation._' He thought sadly as he continued to walk aimlessly, not noticing a young woman with dark green hair walk past him, pushing a buggy. She stopped momentarily to look back over her shoulder in surprise, as did her baby who poked his head of messy green hair out of the buggy curiously.

"Mama? Who dat?" He pointed as the man walked off into the distance, his image shining but his heart shadowed and completely unaware that his future had just passed him by.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**And so I begin the New Year and decade with my new crossover; one I feel doesn't get as much attention as it should. Let the journey begin.**

**The Incredibles belongs it Disney, Pixar and Brad Bird**

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi**


	2. The Old, the Young and the Restless

**Chapter 1 The Old, the Young and the Restless**

Fifteen. Fifteen years had passed since the American Government had illegalised hero work and public quirk usage. To say the transition had been difficult for the supers was a gross understatement. Having to hang up their capes to settle for menial jobs was difficult to say the least. And for some, having their way of life made into a crime was nothing short of a death sentence; former supers had become homeless, having been unable to hold down non hero jobs. There was a large spike in vigilante numbers as well as many heroes chose to go over the law's head to continue their past heroic duties; some were caught and jailed while others remained at large. One of them was Mr Incredible.

The former number one American Hero, now known only as his secret identity, Bob Parr, had found himself with one of the worst cases of midlife crisis. Not only having to work for an insurance company, one in which he spent hours having to deny claims to the unfortunate (though sometimes secretly directing them to other departments that could help them) or get yet another breathing down his neck from his boss, but also knowing criminal activity was still commonplace and not being able to do anything to help, had put a heavy weight on his heart and spirit. Even moreso on his body as the strong hero had grown rather fat over the years of inactivity- he could hardly go to a gym, his quirk would show for certain and even then the weights were nothing to him.

So as he sat in his tiny cubicle, having just got off another earful from his boss about authorising payment for some home invasion victims, Bob felt the desperate need to clear his head as he brought up the news on his computer. The top article discussed an interview with Japan's number one hero: Endeavour. Bob frowned as he scrolled through the article coming across an image of a skeletal man with shaggy blonde hair and sunken blue eyes.

'_Toshi_' It had been a few months since All Might had retired as both a hero and the Symbol of Peace when he sacrificed his power to stop the villainous tyrant, All For One. A battle that shook the world as millions watched his final victory as well as his send off words:

_"_**_Now...it's your turn_**_." _

Bob, Helen and Lucius were all deeply saddened to see their old friend join them in retirement too, though seeing him go out in a blaze of glory and showing no regrets did bring the three of them peace of mind. Whatever Toshi was doing now they were sure he was still smiling. And it only made Bob even more frustrated knowing that unlike his friend, his body still had plenty of fight left in it and yet he was being forced to let it go to waste.

XXX

While her husband's desire to return to heroism remained as strong as his quirk, Elastigirl couldn't say the same for herself. Helen Parr had done her best to embrace her 'quirkless' lifestyle, having become a dedicated housewife and mother. Though it would be a lie to say she didn't miss being a Super, she knew there was nothing that could change the Government's mind so better to roll with the changes and appreciate what she still had to be happy about and that was a loving husband and three beautiful children, two of which were currently sitting with her in her car.

One was a young boy of around ten years old with blonde hair, named Dash and the other was a baby boy with a spiked tuft of brown hair atop his head and wide blue eyes whose name was Jack-Jack.

While the baby didn't appear to have any quirk to speak of (not that he could even speak being only one) Dash, as his name implied, had a quirk which allowed him to run incredibly fast. So fast in fact that he couldn't be seen by the naked eye or even a camera for that matter as his school teacher had tried to use to catch him pulling a prank in class; the ole pin on the chair trick to be precise. Despite getting away with it, the lad wasn't happy as he looked away from his mother who sighed.

"Dash, this is the third time this year you've been sent to the office. We need to find a better outlet. A more...constructive outlet." She suggested as Dash scoffed back vehemently.

"Maybe I _could_, if you'd let me go out for sports." Helen frowned. This wasn't the first time her son had brought this up.

"Honey, you know why we can't do that."

"I promise I'll slow up. I'll only be the best by a tiny bit." Dash insisted.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, you are an incredibly competitive boy. And a bit of a showoff. The last thing you need is temptation."

"You always say, '_Do your best'._ But you don't really mean it. Why can't I do the best that I can do? Plus Ultra?" Dash questioned raising his fist with a hopeful smile; his mother wincing at the mention of her old friend's motto.

"Right now, honey, the world just wants us to fit in, and to fit in, we just gotta be like everybody else." Dash's smile fell as he furrowed his brow.

"You mean the country wants us to fit in." Dash corrected bitterly. "They're to scared to go beyond." He spat, his frustration visible.

"It's the same result for us. The law's the law, even if we don't like it."

"But Dad always said our quirks were nothing to be ashamed of. Our quirks made us special."

"Everyone's special, Dash." Helen stated.

"Which is another way of saying no one is." Dash muttered as he returned to staring out the window.

They kept driving for a few minutes until they eventually reached a high school where Helen spotted her third child, first born and only daughter, Violet standing by the steps of the school.

She was a teenage girl of about fifteen, with long black hair which covered one of her eyes. She appeared to be watching one of her classmates, a boy, and he might have noticed her himself if her head hadn't suddenly vanished into thin air. After he walked away, she deactivated her quirk and crouched behind the steps, a little flustered.

"He looked at me." She whispered before she heard her brother call to her.

"Come on, Violet!" After getting into the car Helen threw her daughter a knowing glance.

"I saw that, missy, so to speak to ." Violet shrank in her seat at being caught while Dash snickered.

"Busted."

"You're one to talk, young man." Helen reminded him causing Violet to smirk before turning her gaze to her phone. The screen showed a picture of a boy with glowing green hair about her age, maybe a year older, battling a giant monster while carrying a little white-haired girl on his back.

Violet narrowed her eyes as she stared at the picture, as though she recognised the person in it from somewhere.

XXX

The family all arrived home soon enough, Bob's being the most eventful after a mishap involving his car and a skateboard. Let's just say he didn't have to worry too much about his witness when they saw him lift the vehicle over his head in anger.

The man sighed as he headed to his study; a room adorned with framed newspaper clippings of his past heroic deeds; an old telephone the authorities or people of power would call him on for aid; and his old super suit sitting in a glass display case.

Bob looked about himself before he opened a drawer on his desk containing a lockbox which upon opening contained stacks of dollar bills and a post-it note on top which read 'New Life.' Bob reached into his pocket pulling out fifty dollars which he added to the pile.

"Not a big investment this month, Bob, but every penny counts." He said to himself before locking the box again and putting it away.

"Still adding to the emergency fund?" He jumped at the sound of his wife who was standing in the doorway behind him.

"Always good to have a safety net." He answered. He knew he couldn't hide the box from Helen but she at least didn't know his true intention for the money he was putting in it. He doubted she would agree with his plan at this point; better to tell her when he was closer to his goal.

"It was a good idea when you told me about it. Those stories about college funds the other parents say are true you know?" Helen chuckled as she looked at the framed pictures on Bob's desk. She frowned when she came to one of a pre-teen Violet at about ten years; her hair was shorter and she was laughing as she was sitting on All Might's shoulders who was holding a five year old Dash in the palm of his hand, the little boy copying his famous grin.

And next to that one was another of the two siblings only with a third child, a green haired boy, standing between the them with his arms around each of their shoulders and all three laughing. Bob noticed his wife staring at the picture as he frowned as well.

"Been a while since we last saw Vi laugh like that." He noted.

"She's only gotten shyer." Helen added sadly. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to save our gift from Toshi for so long. That little taste of freedom really changed her."

"I would have hoped for the better." Said Bob. "She really is a gifted girl, she shouldn't have to hide it."

"Bob, we've been over this." Helen sighed knowing what he was implying. "Let's just go eat, OK?"

"...Yeah. Let's." Bob conceded though he couldn't help thinking back to the day they took that picture.

~~~_Five Years Ago_~~~

_The tickets that Toshinori had given Bob and Helen were no ordinary tickets, but ones specifically made for heroes. They didn't have a set date so they could be used at any time in the future._

_Having had two of their children at this point and also having gone through their first move, Bob and Helen thought they could really use a holiday. It had been ten years since they last saw Toshi in person, though they did occasionally write to him when they could so they decided it was a good time to use the tickets._

_After letting him know ahead of time, they met All Might at the airport whereupon the Symbol of Peace greeted them with open arms, which he used to scoop the Parr couple up into a crushing hug._

_"Bob! Helen! It's been far too long! How are you, my friends?!"_

_"It's good to see you too, Toshi." Bob smiled. "You look almost the same as when we last met." All Might laughed loudly in response, his friends not catching the hint of nervousness carried in it._

_"Sorry I can't say the same about you, Bob. You look like you've put on a pound or two."_

_"Hey it's not exactly easy for me to stay in shape these days." Bob rebuked causing Toshi to bite his tongue._

_"Ah. Yes, I forgot. Sorry."_

_"It's alright, Toshi."_

_"But anyway, don't you wanna meet your Niece and Nephew?" Helen asked with a smile._

_"Of course! Let me see them!" Toshi grinned before he spotted the young Violet and Dash peeking out from behind their parents._

_"Kids. Say hello to your Uncle Toshi. He's an old friend of your Father and me." Helen introduced him as the Number One Hero got down on one knee to look at them with a smile. Both children seemed at a loss for words as they stared at his giant form before Violet beamed and ran over to hug his leg._

_"Hi, Uncle Toshi! I'm Violet!" She greeted him causing him to laugh joyfully and pat her head._

_"Well I'm very happy to meet you, Violet. You have a smile as wide as mine." He grinned causing the little girl to copy him as best she could, her brother soon doing the same. "And what's your name, little man?"_

_"Dashiell. But my hero name is Dash!" Dash grinned before he began to run circles around his hero Uncle which surprised him._

_"WHOA! Now there's a quirk that goes with the name." Toshi laughed. "And what can you do, Violet?" He looked down to see she wasn't there anymore. "Violet? Where'd she go?" He asked, looking all around while Bob and Helen chuckled in amusement._

_"I'm over here~." He heard his niece's voice as he realised what she had done when he saw her clothes floating in midair._

_"Oh I wonder where she could be?" He asked playfully before he felt a tap on his back and in a flash he whirled around causing her to squeak and reveal herself._

_"You're a sneaky little duo aren't you?" He grinned as Dash came to a stop next to his sister. "These are two amazing kids you have here." He smiled at Bob and Helen who nodded proudly before Toshi handed them his phone._

_"One for the family album." He suggested as he placed Violet on his shoulders and placed Dash in his palm. "Everyone say 'Plus Ultra!'"_

_"_

_**PLUS ULTRA!**__" the three of them yelled as Helen took the picture._

_"Now then." Toshi said as he put the kids down. "While I go drop off your bags at my place why don't you four take some time to see the city?"_

_"You can't come with us, Uncle Toshi?" Dash pleaded._

_"Don't worry, I'll join you all later. Just thought I'd save you from wasting time with your luggage. You all go have fun and I'll meet up with you soon." All Might said as he picked up the family's bags and leapt off into the air._

_"Is it just me or did Toshi start steaming just now?" Bob asked, swearing that he'd seen wisps of vapour coming from his friend._

_"Yeah, I thought I saw it too." Helen agreed. "But let's take his advice and see the sights for now. The kids are looking rather antsy."_

_XXX_

_As the Parr family went about touring Tokyo they were amazed to say the least with how many Supers were on the streets. Those who weren't heroes could be seen wielding their quirks for whatever task they were applying them to and even Super children were running around playing games with their powers._

_The family eventually reached a park where Dash began to speedily play on everything he was tall enough to reach while Violet watched some koi fish in a nearby pond. All the while their parents sat on a bench enjoying the view._

_"I'm glad we waited till we had the kids." Helen smiled._

_"I know, just look at them; not a care in the world." Bob agreed before adding in thought. '**And nobody forcing them to pretend to be 'normal.'**_

_"It's just such a shame they can't do the same back home." The couple turned their heads when they heard Toshinori's voice, but as they did so they gasped when they saw not the tall muscle bound hero but a short scrawny man with wild blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and sunken eyes._

_At first the Parrs thought they'd mistaken the man's voice for their friend's, but when he grinned at them they knew it was in fact All Might._

_"T...Toshi?! Wh-What in the-?!" Helen spluttered._

_"Yeah, pretty gross, huh?"_

_"How...?" Bob asked as Toshi sat beside them to explain why. But as the parents listened they didn't notice what was happening with their children. As Dash continued to run about the park, he didn't see where he was going and suddenly collided with someone knocking them to the ground._

_"Oops, sorry." He apologised as he saw the person he'd knocked down was a boy about a year older than his sister with spiky pale blonde hair. As he looked back over his shoulder Dash froze when he saw the boy glaring at him with blazing red eyes and gritted teeth._

_"Hey..." He growled. "What's your problem?" Dash felt his knees shaking as the preteen boy stood up._

_"I-I-I d-didn't-"_

_"If you have something to say say it!" The angry kid snapped. "Quit stuttering! I get enough of that from Deku!"_

_"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Violet spoke up having noticed the situation._

_"This brat's your brother? Well tell him to watch where he's going!"_

_"He's only five, let it go." Violet scolded which only irked the boy further._

_"You're not the boss of me, girl. So how about you take this little runt and beat it before I blow you both to kingdom come!"_

_"Stop it, Kacchan!" Another voice was suddenly heard causing the blonde boy to groan. Violet and Dash saw anothe eleven year old boy had arrived on the scene with curly dark green hair and freckles._

_"Oh great, as if I didn't have enough to be pissed off about. Get lost, Deku! I gotta teach these extras a lesson!" Kacchan snapped._

_"No! That little boy didn't mean any harm and his sister's only defending him. You can just walk away."_

_"Typical Deku, always trying to be the pacifist. But then, that's all a quirkless loser like you can do isn't it? And you can't even do that right!"_

_"Dash, go get Mom and Dad." Violet murmured to her brother who nodded before zipping off._

_"Kacchan, please just leave them alone. I don't care what you do or say to me; I'm not gonna stand by and let you hurt them." Deku refused to back down, though he was trembling. This brought a sadistic grin to Kacchan's face as his palms began to spark which made Violet's eyes grow wide._

_"Fine. It's always more fun taking my anger out on you, anyway. Just know you asked for this, Deku!" Kacchan roared as he lunged towards the green-haired lad, his palm reeled back in preparation to attack seconds before Violet threw herself between him and Deku._

_The park was soon filled with a loud explosion which drew everyone's attention to the scene. As the dust settled Kacchan looked on with an anticipated smile waiting to see the damage he'd done. But his expression soon turned to shock as he saw before him a large purple bubble made of light. And inside the bubble were Violet and Deku behind her, both unharmed with the former holding her hands out and the latter shielding his face with his arms._

_Deku opened his eyes when he realised he wasn't hurt and gasped when he saw the bubble. Violet lowered her hands, which made the bubble disappear, as she glared at Kacchan._

_"What was that?" Deku whispered in astonishment._

_"My force field." Violet smiled. "It's part of my quirk, along with my invisibility." She explained before smirking at Kacchan. "Try all you like, but you can't touch me. And I won't let you touch my friend either."_

_Kacchan snarled as a vein popped on his neck. "Friend? Who'd wanna be friends with a loser nerd like him?! He doesn't even have a quirk!"_

_"So what? He stood up for me and my brother. That's all I need to call him a friend." Kacchan growled as he looked ready to fight again but out of the corner of his eye he saw Dash was coming back with his parents in tow. Knowing the game was over he sucked his teeth in relent._

_"Tch. You aren't even worth my spit." He said before he trudged off not long before the rest of the Parrs arrived along with Toshinori._

_"Vi, is everything alright?" Helen asked concerned. "We heard an explosion."_

_"Yeah, Dash said some kid was picking on you both." Bob said with equal concern._

_"I'm fine, Mom and Dad. I was just helping my friend after he stood up for me and Dash." Violet explained as she showed them Deku who offered them a shy wave with a smile to match. Helen smiled as she approached the boy_

_"Well thank you for defending my kids from that bully, young man." She said patting his head thankfully._

_"Yeah, that was real brave of you, kiddo. Is it alright if we know your name?" Bob asked with a friendly smile._

_"Oh, his name's Deku, Dad. That's what the other kid called him." Dash answered though Deku waved his hands._

_"Oh, no-no. 'Deku's' just a name Kacchan says to make fun of me. My real name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." The boy introduced himself._

_"Izuku, huh?" Violet said. "That's a nice name." She smiled sweetly._

_"Th-Thank you." Izuku replied a little shy from the compliment. "What was your name again?" He then asked._

_"Violet Parr. This is my little brother, Dash, and these are my parents, Bob and Helen. Oh and that's my Uncle Toshi." She gestured to All Might who gave Izuku a wave and grin._

_"Nice to meet ya, kid. And thanks for sticking up for my Niece and Nephew."_

_"You're welcome." Izuku replied, completely unaware he was talking to the Symbol of Peace._

_"Hey, you wanna come hang out with us, Izuku?" Dash asked eagerly._

_"Oh, I'd love to, but I was just passing through. My Mom's expecting me back, we're earring out tonight."_

_"Oh? Where at? Maybe we can meet up there later?" Bob suggested. "It's our first time visiting Japan, so we're open to something new."_

_"Really?" Izuku asked. "Well it's a ramen restaurant we go to sometimes. Here's the address." He scribbled on a journal he pulled out of his backpack and handed the torn page to Bob. "I guess we'll see you there then; we eat at seven."_

_"We're looking forward to meeting your Mom." Helen smiled as Izuku went on his way, waving goodbye as he did so before she turned to Violet. "Well look at you, Vi. Our first day here and you've already made a friend."_

_"Yeah, he's cool, even if he doesn't have a quirk." Violet said cheerfully as she watched him go._

_XXX_

_The month the Parrs spent in Japan would be remembered as one of the best vacations of their lives as they not only spent some quality time catching up with Toshinori, but also found new friends in the Midoriyas._

_After following through on their offer to dine out with them, Bob and Helen found themselves quickly befriending Izuku's mother, Inko after meeting her. The woman was shown to be as emotional as her son as she tearfully and repeatedly thanked Violet and Dash for their kindness, mentioning how lonely Izuku had been without any friends (a detail which embarrassed the boy something fierce)._

_The Japanese family took it upon themselves to be the Parr's personal tour guides during their stay, which ended up being an unintentional favour to Toshinori as he was often having to take off throughout the day to carry out his hero duties; something that did irk Bob somewhat as he couldn't tag along since he no longer carried a hero license._

_Despite that however, the holiday lead to many happy memories being made for both families which only made the farewell all the sadder when it finally came time for the Parrs to return to the States._

_"I'm gonna miss you guys." Izuku sniffled as he and his Mother came to see them off at the airport._

_It went without saying that the quirkless boy had become close friends with the Parr children over the course of their stay. Almost becoming an honorary brother of sorts to them as they bonded over the time they spent playing together. Their favourite game was Superheroes; Izuku would always dress up as All Might when they did, which almost lead to Dash mentioning his Uncle Toshi in context._

_"We'll miss you too, Zuku." Violet called him by the nickname she and Dash had given him. The two of them were growing teary-eyed as well as they hugged their green haired friend whilst Inko embraced Helen._

_"You and Bob have raised such wonderful children." she said as he pulled away to hug Bob goodbye next. "It's made me so happy to see my baby make such good friends with them."_

_"Well it's only because he made it so easy for them to like him." Helen chuckled. "You've done well yourself in raising Izuku, so I've no doubt he'll make friends besides our kids in the future."_

_"You're right there, honey." Bob agreed. "Your boy's got the heart of a hero; quirk or no that's a fine trait to have as a person." He smiled as he ruffled Izuku's green locks._

_"You keep on standing now, Izuku, you here?" He said to the boy he'd grow to see as the nephew he'd never had._

_"I will, Uncle Bob." Izuku grinned. "And next time I see you all I'll be a great hero just like All Might!" Bob's grin twitched slightly with a smidge of envy at that._

_"You know, Mr Incredible's a pretty great hero too." He recommended, Helen hiding her amused smile behind her hand. "But I agree that it sure would be nice to come back again, though I can't say when."_

_"Well you'll always be welcome in our home if you ever do." Said Inko kindly._

_"Thanks, Inko." Helen smiled before the announcements came over the loudspeaker. "Well that's our flight, time to go, kids."_

_"Bye, Zuku." Dash said giving him one last hug. "I don't care if you don't have a quirk; you're a hero to me."_

_"Yeah! You're gonna be awesome!" Violet grinned as she hugged him too._

_"Well so are you two. You've got the coolest quirks ever so I know you're gonna be pros some day." Izuku responded. Though the parents knew it was unlikely their children would get the chance, considering the circumstances, it still warmed their hearts to see them believe in each other; and also broke their hearts, not knowing if they'd ever reunite as they tearfully waved goodbye until out of sight._

_XXX_

_But the confidence they gave one another wouldn't last long after their departure._

_For only a couple of months after the Parrs returned to America to resume their 'normal' lives, an incident occurred that would bring about an unfortunate change in their kids. It was during one of their schooldays that Violet found herself happening upon another bullying incident. Thinking back to how Izuku acted, the little girl instively ran in to defend the victim and in doing so she revealed her quirk in front of the entire school._

_Since the intention of the govenrment's bill was to all but erase the concept of Supers from the country, Rick Dicker (the Parrs' assigned agent) was forced to step in to cover up the event using his memory wipe quirk to make all the witnesses forget what they'd seen Violet do. Not only that but the family were forced to move for a second time so that the witnesses memories of the event wouldn't resurface._

_The whole ordeal shook Violet to her core. All she did was protect someone and it got her family in so much trouble. What if it happened again? Though they got off with a slap on the wrist, mainly because she was only a child, she'd overheard Rick telling her parents there were only so many times he could cover for them. Despite being permitted to use his quirk only for government purposes like this, even he was on thin ice with the top brass._

_This resulted in Violet shrinking away from her once social self. She stopped trying to make friends, for fear her quirk might show around them. Nor did she try to help people in trouble anymore for the same reason. She took her former heroic personality and pushed it deep down inside herself, knowing that if she ever let it out, her family would pay the price._

_And as for Dash, seeing his once heroic big sister become a miserable loner filled the young boy with rage because he knew whose fault it was. This coupled with their Mother becoming more restrictive on matters that could expose their quirks lead to Dash becoming a troublemaker, wanting to get back at the 'stupid suits' for making him and his family live like they were on constant trial._

_And to top it all off, their phone book was lost during the second move, meaning they weren't able to call Toshinori or the Midoriyas again. So it went without saying that the next five years wouldn't be easy for any of them._

~~~_Present Time_~~~

As the family sat down to dinner together, Dash couldn't help being distracted by the faces his Mum was making as she tried to get Jack-Jack to eat.

"Mom. You're making weird faces again." He pointed out to which she denied.

"No, I'm not."

"You make weird faces, honey." Bob sided with Dash as he was reading the paper.

"Do you have to read at the table?" Helen asked though her husband seemed too engaged to notice.

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Helen sighed before noticing Dash, who was having trouble cutting his food, had resorted to using his teeth.

"Smaller bites, Dash. Yikes! Bob, could you help the carnivore cut his meat?" As Bob went to help, Helen decided to take the opportunity to remind her son of what he got up to today.

"Dash, you have something you wanna tell your father about school?"

"Well, we dissected a frog." Dash said nervously, trying to avoid the subject, but Helen was having none of it.

"Dash got sent to the office again." She said though Bob was focused on cutting as he muttered.

"Good. Good."

"No Bob, that's bad."

"What?"

"Dash got sent to the office again." Helen repeated.

"What?! What for?" Bob asked, now fully alert.

"Nothing." Dash literally lied through his teeth with a glare aimed at Helen.

"He put a tack on the teacher's chair..._during_ class." Helen emphasised.

"Nobody saw me. You could barely see it on the tape." Dash sulked which appeared to impress his Dad.

"They caught you on tape and you still got away with it? Whoa! You must have been booking. How fast did you think were you going?" He couldn't help smiling at his son's feat.

"Bob! We are not encouraging this." Helen scolded him.

"I'm not encouraging, I'm just asking how fast-"

"Honey!" A sudden crack broke the conversation as Helen noticed too late that Bob had been cutting Dash's food too long and sliced strait through the plate. The man fell back in his chair, annoyed by his blunder.

"Great. First the car, now I gotta pay to fix the table..."

"The car? What happened to the car?" Not in the mood to discuss it, Bob gave Dash his plate and left to get a replacement for himself.

"So, how about you, Vi?" Helen addressed her daughter, hoping to raise the mood.

"Nothing to report." Violet droned back.

"You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf." The girl said as she continued to poke at her meal.

"Well, it is leftover night. We have steak, pasta. What are you hungry for?"

"Tony Rydinger~." Dash sang his sister's crush's name.

"Shut up!" Violet hissed.

"Well, you are."

"I said, _shut up_, you little insect!"

"Well, she is."

"Don't shout at the table! Honey!"

"Kids! Listen to your Mother." Bob said from the kitchen, though Dash couldn't resist dropping another remark which pushed Violet over the edge as the two began to fight each other.

She began by tackling Dash from his chair while invisible but her brother was able to wrestle out of her grip and began running circles around her, slapping her each time he passed until Violet stopped him in his tracks with a barrier.

"Hey! No forcefields!"

"You started it!"

"Bot of you sit down!" Helen shouted as she attempted to tie her kids down with her arms. Meanwhile, Bob was still engaged in the article he'd been reading.

"'Simon J. Paladino, longtime advocate of superhero rights, is missing?'" He read aloud as he recognised the person in the paper. "Gazerbeam." He murmured before his train of thought was interrupted by Helen calling for him.

"BOB! IT'S TIME TO ENGAGE!" The man hurried back to find his wife laying on the table with her arms wrapped around Dash and Violet who were now fighting under the table.

"Do something! Don't just stand there! I need you to intervene!"

"You want me to intervene? Okay! I'm intervening, I'm intervening!" Bob said as he picked up Botha he table and his family (save for Jack-Jack who was laughing at the whole fiasco).

But just as the fight showed no signs of slowing down, the doorbell rang, causing the super family to quickly put everything back the way it was before Dash answered the door.

"Hey, Lucius!" He smiled at the arrival of Frozone. The only friend the Parrs had been able to maintain contact with

"Hey, Speedo! Hey, Helen. Vi, Jack-Jack." The man greeted the family.

"He-hey! _Ice _of you to drop by." Bob joked.

"Ha! Never heard that one before." Lucius said sarcastically before Dash called out to him.

"Oh, Lucius!" He garbled before spitting some water he was drinking into the air.

"WHOA!" In a flash the man froze the water in mid air and catching the icicle before it it the ground. "Ha ha."

"Aw... I like it when it shatters." Dash whined as Bob went to join Lucius at the door.

"I'll be back later."

"Hey, where are you two going?" Helen asked to which Bob replied.

"It's Wednesday."

"Oh. Bowling night. Say hello to Honey for me, Lucius."

"Will do. Good night, Helen. Good night, kids." Lucius said as he and Bob went out the door. Helen glanced at Dash and frowned at the small grin on his face.

"Don't think you've avoided talking about your trip to the principal's office, young man. Your father and I are still gonna discuss it."

"I'm not the only kid who's been sent to the office, you know."

"Other kids don't have quirks. Now, it's perfectly normal-" Helen was suddenly interrupted by, to her surprise, Violet who seemed offended at the mention of the word.

"Normal? What do you know about normal!? What does _anyone_ in this family know about normal?!" She asked angrily.

"Now, wait a minute, young lady."

"We ACT normal, Mom! I wanna _BE_ normal! The only normal one is Jack-Jack, _and he's not even toilet trained!_" Violet ranted as her baby brother laughed.

"Lucky. I meant about being normal." Dash added under his breath while Helen sighed. Not exactly an ideal family dinner.

XXX

Just outside the house, Bob was sitting with Lucius in his car, the two friends laughing as they reminisced about the good old times. The ice hero was currently recounting a particularly funny encounter he had with a villain.

"So now I'm in deep trouble. I mean, one more jolt of this death ray and I'm an epitaph. Somehow I managed to find cover and what does Baron Von Ruthless do?"

"He starts monologuing." Bob snickered.

"He starts monologuin! He starts like this prepared speech about how feeble I am compared to him. How inevitable my defeat is, how the world will soon be his! Yada, yada, yada."

"Yammering."

"Yammering! I mean, the guy has me on a platter, and he won't shut up." At that moment a police radio in Lucius' car crackled to life as a message sounded through it. Bob fiddled with it as he listened to the code.

"23-56, what is that? Robbery?"

"This is just sad." Luscious muttered.

"Yeah, robbery. Want to catch a robber?"

"No. Tell you the truth, I'd rather go bowling. Look, what if we actually did what our wives think we're doing? Just to shake things up." Luscious suggested. As it turned out, 'Bowling Night' was actually when Bob and Lucius listened in to the police scanner to sneak out and perform vigilante justice. it being the closest thing they had to re-experiencing hero work, though Lucius was clearly beginning to lose interest.

Unbeknownst to the two heroes turned vigilantes however, just across the street a car was parked with its lights off. And it's passenger, a woman with silver hair, was watching the pair and talking into a phone.

"He's not alone. The fat guy's still with him. They're just talking." She spoke to the one on the other end as Lucius and Bob continued to talk.

"What are we doing here, Bob?"

"Protecting people."

"Nobody asked us."

"You need an invitation?"

"I'd like one, yes. We keep sneaking out to do this, and...you remember Gazerbeam?"

"Yeah. There was something about him in the paper."

"He had trouble adjusting to civilian life, too."

"When's the last time you saw him?

"I don't see anyone from the old days, Bob. Just you. And we're pushing our luck as it is."

"Oh, come on. Toshi always-"

"Toshi lives in a whole different world from us, Bob." Lucius frowned. "You can't compare this to what he does, or did at this point. When even he's retired by now, it may be time to think about getting with the program."

"It's not like he chose to retire, he was forced into it after that fight. But we can still do good." Bob insisted.

"It was fun the first few times, but if we keep doing this, we're gonna get-"

"**We have a report on a fire...**" the police scanner reported which sparked a buzz of excitement in Bob.

"A fire. We're close! YEAH, BABY!" he cheered as Lucius started the car, knowing he'd lost the argument.

"We're gonna get caught." He muttered nonchalantly before they drove off with Bob hollering all the way, the mysterious car tailing after them unseen.

XXX Japan XXX

On the other side of the world however, it was morning in Japan and Izuku Midoriya was waking up in his room at the Heights Alliance dorms of UA High School. The young hero stretched as he got up and opened his curtains to another day of training to become a pro hero. Contrary to how his long lost American friends remembered him, Izuku had grown far beyond anything any of them could have imagined; and the reason why would be just as unbelievable to the Parrs if not moreso if they knew.

Izuku made his way to the kitchen where he found a few of his friends/classmates having breakfast together. They consisted of Ochako Uraraka, a girl with chestnut hair and pink cheeks; Tenya Iida, a tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses; Tsuyu Asui, a girl with dark green hair and a face similar to a frog; and Eijiro Kirishima, a boy with spiky red hair and sharp features.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them with a smile which they returned.

"Good morning, Midoriya. Good to see you well rested." Iida said.

"Hi, Deku. Any plans for today?" Ochako asked Izuku as she sipped her tea. It happened to be Saturday at the time.

"Outside of getting some training in at the grounds, not much." Izuku replied as Tsu spoke up.

"Well Momo mentioned a new tea shop opened up near Bogano Park. Ochako and I were planning on checking it out later if any of you wanna come along, ribbit." She croaked.

"Bogano. I haven't been there any ages." Izuku said with a hint of nostalgia. "Sounds fun."

"Indeed. A tea shop is not only a relaxing location but also a suitable hot spot for studying." Iida said enthusiastically.

"Of course you'd find a way to work school into it." Ochako chuckled.

"So you're all looking to slack off today, huh?" The group jumped as they looked around to see their home room teacher, Shota Aizawa (A.K.A. Eraser Head) standing there, his baggy eyes staring into their souls through his matted black hair.

"Mr Aizawa!" Izuku said with a start. "We were only planning to go after our training, Sir." He insisted nervously.

"I know, I saw. That was a joke." Aizawa said, though with his usual tone always being dull as lead, a joke was the last thing his students thought he was making.

"So you won't mind taking Eri with you. I hear Bogano is a well enjoyed park and I feel she could use some time outside. That and I've also been called in for a staff meeting this afternoon."

"An excellent suggestion, Sir!" Iida concurred, rapidly pumping his fist. "The young lady needs to get out of her shell at every opportunity."

"Plus it'll help for her to have some familiar faces with her." Tsu added.

"Good. I'll bring her by the dorm after your training. I'm gonna nap." Aizawa droned as he slouched off.

"But didn't he just get out of bed?" Ochako said bewildered.

"That's Aizawa for ya. He sleeps like Iida studies. Too much." Kirishima joke.

"Hey!" Izuku shook his head with a smile as he finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Well I'm heading off, but I'll see you all later." He said.

"See you then, Deku." Ochako waved along with the others as he went. The green hero jogged as he made his way to the training grounds, passing the main school building where a car was pulling up. The door opened and All Might stepped out in his yellow pinstripe suit.

"Oh, good morning, Young Midoriya!" He greeted as Izuku passed him by.

"Morning, All Might!" Izuku waved back as he carried on. Toshinori watched him go before heading into the school to go over any papers he needed to mark.

As the afternoon eventually rolled in, All Might made his way to the school board room, where he found the faculty members waiting for him. Aside from Aizawa, the members also included the heroes Present Mic, Midnight, Cementos, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Power Loader and Vlad King. And at the head of the table was the head of the school: Nezu, the mouse hero.

"Ah, All Might right on time. Have a seat." He greeted Toshi who sat next to Aizawa. "Now then, the matter I'd like to discuss with you all is one that I fear we have failed to notice for too long; mostly due to the troubles we've been handling here over the past year."

"And what's that, Sir?" Cementos asked curiously.

"As I'm sure you remember, the world of heroes suffered a great loss when the United States government illegalised heroism along with quirk use over a decade ago."

"It...was a sad day for history." All Might agreed, his mind immediately going to the thought of his old Super friends.

"Indeed. But lately there's a matter that's been bothering me. At first I thought it was just happenstance, but now I feel it may be part of something much bigger and more sinister." Nezu then turned on a monitor which displayed several missing person articles, including the one about Gazerbeam.

"Many of the people in these articles are former American heroes." Snipe recognised the names and or faces.

"That is pretty ominous." Present Mic noted. "But heroes go MIA all the time in every country." Present Mic added.

"That is true. So what compelled you to gather these reports, Sir?" Midnight queried.

"The fact that all these people are heroes isn't the only similarity." Nezu stated. "The manner in which they went missing is also similar. Their last recorded action was leaving the country on an uncharted flight." That last detail got a reaction out of some of the faculty.

"I received word a few weeks ago from Tsukauchi that one of Japan's Pros is the most recent among them." All Might spoke. "From what he told me they were last seen taking a flight on an unbranded aircraft."

"That's right. The Stone Hero- Mortar. The agency he's with haven't heard from him in a month." Vlad King mentioned.

"Which lead to me drawing a connection between our missing hero and the others from the past six years. This demands a serious investigation as I have reason to suspect that an unknown villain is behind these disappearances." Nezu stated as All Might thought to himself.

'_Bob. I sure hope you're ok, pal._'

But as the retired pro pondered his thoughts, far away on an uncharted island, the missing hero, Mortar, was in the middle of a dense jungle. The Stone Hero was bloody and beaten with a limp in his step.

'_I have to get out of here. They need to know before it's too late._' He thought, clutching his arm which appeared to be broken until he felt a giant shadow loom over him and he barely had time to turn and face the source before he was crushed by a giant, black metallic claw, his attacker glaring at him with a single blue eye.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hey, everybody. So here's the next chapter and despite the schedule I've tried implementing, life continues to get in the way of my writing. Not only that, but I've also been spending time trying to plan out how the story should progress.**

**You see, our young heroes won't be meeting the Incredibles until they reach the island, so I've been trying to figure out which scenes from the movie I can afford to skip over and which ones I should keep in. If any of you have some suggestions on what movie scenes you think I could cut, let me know since I want to unite the characters as soon as possible but not at the cost of rushing the story.**

**Thanks for reading and please comment, no flames.**

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi**

**The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird, Pixar and Disney**


	3. Unexpected Offers

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Offers**

The two vigilantes did indeed reach the location of the fire, and though the building was coming apart at the seams they were able to get everyone who was still trapped inside (and unconscious) out in time, though it did require Bob barrel-assing through a wall. Unfortunately, upon exiting they wound up landing inside a jewellery store- the fact they were wearing balaclavas didn't help matters- and having a narrow escape with a cop which Lucius was forced to freeze.

"That was way too close." the ice vigilante said as the pair made it back to his car. "We are not doing that again." As they drove off they didn't notice the mysterious woman watching them from her vehicle as she spoke into a phone.

"**Verify you want to switch targets? Over**" the person on the other end questioned.

"Trust me. This is the one he's been looking for" the woman replied with a smile.

XXX

Upon returning home, Bob made his way through the house as quietly as he could, but as he made his way through the lounge he froze when a lamp turned on. The man turned around fast as he saw a chair in front of him which swivelled to show Helen sitting in it, a discontented look on her face.

"I thought you'd be back by 11," she said drumming her fingers on her arm.

"I said I'd be back later." Bob replied matter-of-factly

"I assumed you'd be back later. If you came back at all, you'd be 'back later.'" She said in air quotes.

"Well... I'm back, okay?" Bob said as he began to leave only to be stopped by his wife's outstretched arm on his shoulder. As she approached him he flinched when she picked something small and grey off his jacket.

"Is this... rubble?" She questioned him.

**"**It was just a little workout. Just to stay loose."

"You know how I feel about that, Bob! Darn you! We can't blow cover again" Helen scolded him.

"The building was coming down anyway." Bob muttered. A detail he probably shouldn't have mentioned.

"_What!?_ You knocked down the _building!?_" Helen said aghast.

"It was on fire. Structurally unsound. It was coming down anyway" Bob defended though Helen was far from satisfied by excuse as she rubbed her temples.

"Tell me you haven't been listening to the police scanner again.."

"Look, I performed a public service. You act like that's a bad thing!"

"It _is_ a bad thing, Bob! Uprooting our family again, so you can relive the glory days is a _very bad thing!_" Helen admonished as their argument escalated.

"_Reliving_ the glory days is better than acting like they didn't happen"

"_Yes!_ They happened! But _this_, our family, is what's happening _now_, Bob. And you are _missing_ this! I can't _BELIEVE_ you don't want to go to your own son's graduation"

"It's not a graduation. He's moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade." Bob debated.

"It's a ceremony-!"

"It's psychotic. They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity but if someone is genuinely exceptional, then-"

"This is not about you, Bob! This is about Dash!" Helen reprehended which seemed to touch a nerve with Bob as he argued back.

"_You want to do something for Dash!?_ Then let him _actually_ compete! _Let him go out for sports!_"

"I will not be made the enemy here! You _know_ why we can't do that!" the argument reached its boiling point as Bob shouted.

"_BECAUSE HE'D BE_ _**GREAT!**_"

"THIS IS _NOT!_ _**ABOUT!**_ _**YOU!**_"Helen shouted back, her head stretching up to his height with every word. But their argument was silenced a small gust of wind as the couple noticed some papers on the table rustling.

"Right, Dash. I know you're listening. Come on out" Bob said gently as Helen called out to Violet whom they knew was also hiding.

"Vi, you, too, young lady"

"Come on. Come on out." Bob beckoned their children who crept out from behind the furniture, Violet with her head invisible. "It's okay, kids. We're just having a discussion"

"Pretty loud discussion." Violet noted.

"Yeah. But that's okay. Because what's important is that Mommy and I are always a team. We're always united against, uh, the forces of, uh..."

"Pigheadedness" Helen suggested smugly.

"I was gonna say evil or something"

"Yeah well let's leave that up Uncle Toshi, shall we?" Helen said before turning to the kids. "We're sorry we woke you. Everything's okay. Go back to bed. It's late."

"Good night, Mom. Night, Dad." Dash said as he and his sister returned to their rooms, his sister also bidding their parents good night.

"In fact, we should all be in bed." Helen remarked as they went to join their children finally retiring for the night.

XXX

Back in Japan however sleep was the last thing on anyone's mind as Izuku and his friends were currently together outside a small teahouse at Bogano park, having completed their tasks. They were also being accompanied by a small six-year-old girl with long white hair and a little horn on the right side of her forehead: This was Eri. The little girl was currently sitting on one of the swings in the play area with Izuku standing behind as he gently pushed her.

"Higher, Deku! Higher!" Izuku felt his heart melt as she laughed. Ever since the school festival, Eri had come more out of her shell as of late. She wasn't as shy around the rest of his classmates or afraid to go out more often (provided she had one of them with her).

"It really is great to see her so happy after all she's been through." Ochaco smiled.

"Yes indeed. There's truly nothing more precious than a child's laughter." Agreed Iida.

"You know, Eri hasn't really had any time around kids her age. Maybe we can talk to Mr Aizawa about setting up a playdate." Tsu pondered.

"Oh yeah, don't you have a little sister about as old as her?" Kirishima asked.

"Satsuki. Yes, she's six too." Tsu confirmed.

"Well as long as Mr Aizawa thinks she's ready, I'm all for it," Ochaco said as she glanced back at Eri who was now off the swing and grinning up at Izuku as he petted her head. "But I'm sure he'll have no doubts."

While the small group continued to enjoy their day out, however, a skinny man with sandy blond hair was walking down the street across from the park, his hands in his pockets as another man was following behind him. He looked from side to side before the two of them made their way into an alley which led to an old warehouse as they let themselves in to find a group of individuals waiting for them. Upon shutting the door the blond man sighed heavily, bringing a hand to his head.

"Man, that was too close back there! Nobody saw us!" he shouted, his tone changing halfway through his sentence while pulling out a grey and black mask which he began to pull over his head revealing himself to be none other than the bipolar villain, Twice. Meanwhile, the second man sauntered over to a folded pile of clothes consisting of a large yellow overcoat, black balaclava, ornate white mask and a feather-tipped top hat. This man was the villain Mr. Compress and as he and Twice finished donning their costumes they approached the other figures in the room.

"I trust that we didn't keep you waiting long?" Mr. Compress inquired to the one sitting at the front of the group. A man with scraggly pale bluish-grey hair and dry skin, with multiple hands covering his arms and head. The leader of the League of Villains: Tomura Shigaraki.

"No." he replied with a husky voice. "Did you find anything?" Mr. Compress smiled behind his mask as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a turquoise marble.

"I think you'll be pleased to know there's an interesting story to this one."

"We almost died capturing him. It was a piece of cake!" Twice contradicted himself as Mr. Compress flicked the marble onto the ground causing it to transform into a man in a flash of light. He had short black hair and was dressed in a suit and panted profoundly as he looked around the area frantically.

"Where am I?! What did you to me?!" he asked in a panic.

"Calm yourself. I just wanted to make sure you made it here unharmed." Mr. Compress replied.

"Don't worry, pal. Now that we're here you can tell our Boss what you know." Twice added before his voice turned fierce. "If you don't talk I'll kill you. No, we won't! We need him alive!"

"That's enough, Twice." Shigaraki raised his hand before addressing the man. "Let's start from the top, shall we? What's your name?"

"...Illusion." he reluctantly replied.

"That's your hero name?" A girl with blond hair in two buns asked; also known as Himiko Toga.

"I HATE HEROES!" Illusion suddenly shouted before his rage instantly dropped and he shrunk back. "Sorry."

"Oh no, no need for apologies. That's actually something we have in common you see." Shigaraki reassured. "We are the League of Villains."

"...Why have you brought me here?" Illusion asked.

"You see, my comrades have been watching you for some time now. You've visited several hero agencies around the country trying to hire Pros for something. But so far only one hero took up your offer: The Stone Hero- Mortar who happens to have gone missing. Why is that?"

"Well...uh..." Illusion began to sweat.

"We have a pretty strong feeling it isn't jobs you're offering heroes." suspected Dabi, a black-haired villain with multiple burns on his face and arms. "We want to know who you work for."

"When it comes to villains we're the top dogs! And if any upcoming punk thinks they can take our rank they've got another thing coming. Just ask Overhaul!" Spinner, the gecko villain, stated.

"Who's Overhaul?" Illusion asked confused.

"Exactly."

"Let's not go cutting them down just yet, Spinner." Kurogiri, a villain composed mainly of purple and black mist in a suit, cautioned. "Right now, all we want is to meet your boss. So would you kindly tell us who they are?" Illusion thought carefully for a moment before he spoke.

"My leader has no interest in your turf or rank. He just needed heroes for the project he's been developing."

"But why?" Shigaraki asked.

"He needed guinea pigs." the villains noticeably reacted to that detail.

"Ooh, now I'm curious." Toga giggled.

"Then you have no reason to deny our request," Shigaraki added. "Take us to your leader; we might be able to offer some assistance on this project. Especially if it involves killing heroes."

"Only fake ones!" Spinner added. Illusion seemed to be a lot calmer now after everything he'd heard as he held his chin in consideration. Finally, he gave his answer.

"I'll call for a jet. But only two of you can come with me, you being one of them." He pointed to Shigaraki.

"Then Kurogiri shall accompany me." the villainous leader agreed to the terms, an excited grin peaking behind his mask. "I can hardly wait."

XXX

And only more trouble was brewing in America as Bob's trouble only seemed to be growing. After going into work the next morning the retired hero was called into his boss, Mr Huph's office to discuss his past transactions. Now when it normally came to these talks Bob would just grin and bear it since the discussion was often always the same: he'd help clients gain insurance with loopholes instead of charging them more or rejecting them entirely which would grind Huph's gears considerably because they weren't 'their people'.

It disgusted Bob to no end that his employer was keener on helping the upper crusts than assist the downtrodden and then criticise him for not doing the same. But the final straw came during the meeting when Bob spotted a man getting mugged from the window and yet despite also witnessing the crime, Huph refused to let Bob go to stop the mugger under threat of firing him. He even had the gall to say it was a good thing the mugger got away, which is what finally caused Bob to snap as he seized his boss by the throat and sent him flying through four walls.

It went without saying that that little act of rebellion spelt the end of his career as Rick had to be called in to clean up the mess. The man himself was now wrapping up the situation at the hospital as he left the ward to find Bob waiting outside. He threw the super a disappointed scowl before walking away with Bob following after.

"How is he?" he asked worriedly.

"He'll live." Rick replied dryly as they continued their conversation down the hallway towards an elevator. As they walked they passed by a noticeboard with several articles pinned on it. Some of the headlines included _'Shie Hassaikai- INOCULATED!'; 'Into Thin Air- Missing people still not found'; 'Deavor Luck Next Time- Super rights activist's petition rejected'; _and _'WHO IS SCREENSLAVER?- Masked tech thief strikes again.'_

"I'm fired, aren't I?"

"Oh, you think?"

"What can I say, Rick?"

"Nothing you haven't said before."

"Someone was in trouble."

"Someone's always in trouble."

"I had to do something."

"Yeah. Every time you say those words, it means a month and a half of trouble for me, Bob. It means hundreds of thousands of taxpayer's dollars." Rick groaned pressing the elevator's button as he began to count the ways. "We gotta pay to keep the company quiet. We gotta pay damages, erase memories, relocate your family. Every time it gets harder. Money, money, money, money, money, w-we can't keep doing this, Bob!"

"Yeah, I'm at my wits end myself, Rick. Not just here mind you."

"Having trouble at home?" Rick queried.

"A little. I know Helen's gonna kill me when she finds out and the kids are struggling themselves with keeping their quirks under control. Them having met Toshi before doesn't exactly make it easier." Bob vented as Rick sighed understandingly.

"I'll tell you this much, Bob. I would give anything for this country to have their own Symbol of Peace back, but it's not my decision to make. We appreciate what you did in the old days, but those days are over. From now on, you're on your own." He said as he stepped into the elevator, though he stopped the door as it was closing.

"Uuuum... Listen, Bob. Maybe I could relocate you. You know, for old times' sake."

"No. I can't do that to my family. Everyone just got settled. I'll make it work. Thanks."

"Okay. Take care of yourself."

As the door slid shut, Bob made his way back to his car, the heavy traffic giving him plenty time to stew in his regrets, trying and failing to think of ways to break the bad news to his family. After returning home he headed straight to his study, his passing excuse to his wife being 'Rough day.' Locking the door behind himself, he first opened his lockbox and counted the money inside it. Nowhere near enough. He growled as he threw the box onto the floor in frustration, scattering dollars everywhere. The frustrated man mentally kicked himself as he hurriedly picked the contents back up and tossing the re-filled box back into his desk drawer (too angry at himself to realise he'd forgotten to lock it) before turning to his briefcase.

He began to dispose of the papers inside, starting with a giant work manual (which he tore in half as though it were one sheet) and then dumping the rest in the bin. But he suddenly stopped when he heard one of the items sounded noticeably heavier than the rest. Reaching into the bin he pulled out a thick brown envelope which contained a sleek silver tablet.

"What the hell...?" He murmured as he looked the device over before it suddenly began to beep causing him to stare at its screen as a small message came into view. "'Hold still'?" he read before the tablet flashed a facial recognition scan at him.

"**Match: Mr. Incredible.**" Bob dropped the tablet in shock as it landed on the floor before a probe emerged from it and scanned a blue light around its surroundings. "**Room Is Secure. Commence Message.**"

Bob stared at the mysterious device as the image of a woman with silver hair and tanned skin appeared on the screen "**Hello, Mr. Incredible. Yes, we know who you are. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us. My name is Mirage.**" she spoke in a silky voice as Bob picked up the tablet, listening intently. "**We have something in common. According to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention, as this message is classified and will not be repeated.**"

As the woman continued to speak Bob quickly rushed to his desk and fumbled for something to write with as he began to take notes on the message. "**I represent a top-secret division of the government, designing and testing experimental technology, and we have need of your unique abilities. Something has happened at our testing facility. A highly experimental attack robot-**"

"Honey" the message was suddenly interrupted by Helen.

"Huh? What?"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Okay!" Bob replied offhandedly as he continued to listen to the message.

"**...has escaped control. Although it is contained within an isolated area, it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and to our facilities, jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of equipment in research. Because of its highly sensitive nature, this mission would have not existed.**"

"Is someone in there?" Helen interjected again.

"It's the TV, trying to watch. Something about a villain in Japan." Bob fibbed on the spot.

"Well, stop watching! It's time for dinner!"

"One minute!" Bob yelled back as Mirage began to wrap up her offer.

**"If you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary. Call the number on the card. Voice-matching will be used to ensure security. The supers aren't gone, Mr. Incredible. You're still here. You can still do great things. Or you can listen to police scanners. Your choice. You have 24 hours to respond. Think about it.**" With that, the screen went blank. Bob sat down, his mind racing. He began to look at the walls of his study, adorned with articles, thank you messages and awards. Any and every item that represented his past heroics, ending on his old super suit standing proudly in its glass case.

His gaze turned to his desk drawer as he realised the level of benefits Mirage's proposition could bring. The pay she was offering; it could finally be what he needed to achieve his dream as he looked at the photo of All Might and his kids. A small card suddenly popped out of the tablet displaying the aforementioned number before the device then spoke.

"**This Message Will Self-Destruct**."

"Uh-oh..." The tablet then detonated in a small explosion filling the room with smoke. Bob stumbled out, coughing the fumes out of his lungs before the smoke activated the house's fire alarms, causing sprinklers to spray water everywhere.

XXX

The next few hours were spent drying up the house since almost everything was soaked from the sprinklers. As Bob was focused on drying a row of books with a hairdryer, Helen approached him from behind. "You..are one distracted guy." She smirked, breaking Bob out of the stupor he was in.

"Hmm? Am I? I don't mean to be." He mumbled.

"I know you miss being a hero and your job is...frustrating. I just want you to know how much it means to me that you stay at it anyway. You know you'll always be our hero." Helen thanked him with a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks." Bob smiled before he frowned. "Um...Honey? About the job?"

"What?"

"Something's happened." He said nervously, trying to think of what to tell his wife.

"_What?_" She asked, her voice growing concerned. Not good.

"The, uh..." Bob thought frantically. What could he say? '_Hey, I lost my temper and got fired but I've been offered some freelance hero work and they're paying me triple. It's good, it's all good._' Not likely. If their talk last night was any indication he was on thin ice regarding hero work in any way shape or form.

"What's going on, Bob?"Helen asked again insistently as Bob gave his answer. "The company is sending me to, uh, a conference."

"A conference?" Helen repeated curiously.

"O-Out of town. And I'm just gonna be gone for a few days." It was a white lie to be sure, but considering the fruits the offer could bare, it seemed merited to Bob at the moment.

"They've never sent you to a conference before...This is good, isn't it?" she said hopefully.

"...Yes." Bob replied hesitantly.

"You see? They're finally recognizing your talents, you're moving up!" Helen said happily.

"Yes."

"Honey! Awww, this is wonderful!"

"Yes, it is." Later on, Bob returned to his study to call the number as he heard Mirage answer him from the other end.

"**Hello?**"

"This is Mr. lncredible. I'm in."

XXX

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed airport, a sleek black aircraft shaped somewhat like a manta ray was parked and ready for boarding as a car pulled up to it. The doors opened as Illusion stepped out accompanied by Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the two villains following him onto the craft.

"I assume your boss knows we're coming?" Shigaraki inquired from his seat, swirling a glass of liquor in his hand (his pinky raised).

"Naturally. He was surprised, to say the least, but he's curious to meet you so be grateful he's dedicating his time to you and your gang."

"Oh, we will be." Kurogiri insisted. "I'm curious about something myself though. Back when we met, you got rather angry when Toga mistook your name for a hero title." Illusion shifted uncomfortably at the mention.

"What of it?" He muttered.

"Why is it that you hate heroes?"

"That's none of your business!" Illusion snapped. "You have your reasons, I have mine let's leave it at that. Just sit quietly and wait until we land."

"As you wish," Kurogiri said cooly. '_Not one for conversation hm? No matter; him ignoring us makes my job easier._' he thought, receiving a knowing glance from Shigaraki.

Concurrently however on another aircraft, Mr. Incredible (since he was on the job) was getting the rundown on his mission from Mirage as the two were sitting opposite each other, a holographic display of his target in between them: a large spherical robot with five bi-symmetrical, segmented legs with four-fingered grappling claws and a small eye-shaped protrusion sticking from the top of its body (specified as a sensor cluster).

"The Omnidroid 8000 is a top-secret prototype battle robot. Its artificial intelligence enables it to solve any problem it's confronted with. And, unfortunately..."

"Let me guess. It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders." Mr. Incredible speculated to which Mirage confirmed.

"We lost control. And now it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel from the island for their own safety."

"How am I going in?" Mr. Incredible asked as the display changed to a side view of the island with the jet hovering above.

"The Omnidroid's defences necessitate an airdrop from 5000 feet," Mirage explained as the display showed a small shuttle leaving the jet down toward the island. "Its cloaking devices make it difficult to track. Although we're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island." She added with the display changing to a birdseye view with a highlighted region.

"One more thing. Obviously, it represents a significant investment."

"You want me to shut it down without completely destroying it." Mr. Incredible discerned making Mirage chuckle.

"You _are_ Mr. Incredible." With the report concluded, the hero prepared to disembark as he buckled into a reclining seat, positioned in front of the shuttle's opening. A soldier gave him a thumbs up before pressing a button which caused the seat to slide towards the opening, though due to his, shall we say, ample frame Mr. Incredible found himself unable to fit through the hole. Though a quick increase in the seat's power by the soldier was enough to force him in as the door closed.

"I've must warn you, it's a learning robot. Every moment you spend fighting it only increases its knowledge of how to beat you." Cautioned him as he prepared for launch.

"Shut it down. Do it quickly. Don't destroy it."

"And don't die."

"Great. Thanks." With that, the shuttle was ejected from the craft as it rocketed down towards the island before switching to a propeller allowing it to glide to the assigned region. Upon landing, Mr. Incredible found it just as hard to get out of the shuttle as it had been getting in. So he resorted to breaking it apart from the inside as he stepped out and stretched his overweight body before uttering his catchphrase.

"Showtime." He declared before setting off into the dense jungle in search of his target. He explored the area for what felt like hours before he spotted a large slash marks on a nearby tree and not too far from it an X shaped footprint. Not long after he saw the signs though, a pair of black metal claws pushed down the trees behind the hero revealing the Omnidroid which stood nearly four times his height, it's sensor cluster displaying a light blue visor which glowed with killing intent.

The droid lunged its tentacles at Mr. Incredible, trying to impale him with its closed claws. The man was able to dodge the first two strikes, though the third managed to scratch his arm, tearing through his costume. Mr. Incredible leapt over the Omnidroid, landing behind it as a second sensor cluster appeared from the bottom of its body, turning to face the hero as he delivered a strong punch sending the robot flying back and crashing to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Incredible grinned, his old fire burning again. But his victory was short-lived as the Omnidroid, despite being upside down, simply switched its primary sensor and easily stood up, undamaged. The battle had just begun.

"Uh oh..."

The robot began to charge towards the American hero as he tried to jump over it again, but unfortunately for him, the Omnidroid was prepared as it calculated his leap arc with its sensor allowing it to swat him in midair and send him flying into a tree. The weight of his body caused the mighty timber to snap and toppled towards the robot which quickly retracted its tentacles and sensors, turning into a giant sphere. It then began to use its second form to try and crush Mr. Incredible under it as he began to run from the robot boulder, like some sort of cliched adventurer, before he jumped off a cliff and slid down the side of the mountain, the Omnidroid right behind him.

He rolled to the side onto an outcrop as the robot rolled passed him and landed on its legs before it was struck in the back by a boulder, thrown by Mr. Incredible, though it did nothing to phase it as the Omnidroid decided to return the favour. Hurling boulders at the hero it managed to strike him with the third one and followed up with a tentacle strike, though Mr. Incredible narrowly dodged the impaling claw which lodged itself in the cliff before pulling out as the robot chased him down. Leaping into the air, intent on crushing the man, Mr. Incredible dove forward and found himself in a lava field, the Omnidroid now standing behind him with his back to a lake of the molten rock.

Opening two of its claws the robot thrust its tentacles forward forcing Mr. Incredible to take the brunt of the attack as the Omnidroid tried to push him back into the lava. The American hero felt his feet scraping against the ground as the robot was slowly but surely inching him closer and closer to the edge.

'_Come on, Bob! You may be rusty but you're not out of commission. Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!_' With a roar of strength and maximum effort, Mr. Incredible was able to jerk-pull the Omnidroid into the lava as it sank below the surface. Laughing at his supposed victory, the hero yelped when he felt a crack in his spine as he was turning to leave.

"AH!- ow, ow, ow. Oh, my back!" he groaned before suddenly the Omnidroid burst up through the ground, its body heated and dripping with lava. The resulting burrowing caused the ground around Mr. Incredible to start cracking as the robot began to spin its burning claws towards him like a pair of red hot turbines. The advancing attack forced him to leap onto one of the floating rocks but with his bad back, he couldn't get away as the robot seized him by his legs and slammed him against the ground before it began to pull him apart like a rack. But before it could tear him in half, the hero felt his spine crack back into place.

"Oh. Hahaha! HA!" With his strength renewed Mr. Incredible tore off one of the claws to escape. The Omnidroid began to search for him, unaware that he was directly beneath its lower sensor cluster. Before it could spot him he ripped off the cluster and climbed up inside the robot which began to stab its body from all sides to try and kill him. It missed every time while the hero simply laid back inside its torso and waited until it came to a standstill, having weakened itself before he punched off its upper sensor and whistled.

The robot quickly tried to grab him from the inside but instead pulled out its own core causing it to shut down completely and collapse as Mr. Incredible casually walked away triumphant. As he left though he didn't realise he was being watched by a macaw which was actually a spy camera linked to a monitor being watched by Mirage and another figure who spoke.

"Surprising. We must bring him back. Sound the all clear, and invite him to dinner."

XXX

Later that night Mr. Incredible arrived at the island's base via a pod, dressed in a suit but still wearing his mask, as he walked towards a door which led into a large dining room, the left wall a glowing magma flow. As the hero was about to make his way in, the lava wall began to slit open causing him to hide behind the door. He peeked out to see Mirage emerging from the opening, a shadowed figure just behind her. He couldn't make out who the person was but they spoke to Mirage for a few moments before retreating back into the magma flow**.** Thinking quickly, Mr. Incredible hurried back to the pod as Mirage opened the door, making it seem as though he'd just arrived.

"Am I overdressed?" he asked casually.

"Actually, you look rather dashing," she replied. But unbeknownst to the hero, as the two sat down to dinner, the mysterious figure was making his way down a corridor leading to a meeting room. The lights revealed the man to be in his mid to late twenties with flaming red hair; an apt comparison in colour as it was also styled in a widow's peak rather like a flame. He was dressed in a black and white costume, his gloves and boots being white and his torso black displaying a large white S and a black cape flapping behind him. Upon entering the room he smiled and spoke with a cheery voice.

"Welcome back, Illusion. I see you brought some friends back from Japan. So which one of you is Mr Shigaraki?" He queried as sitting before him were Illusion, Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"That would be me," Shigaraki said standing up. "And what is your name?"

"I am, Syndrome!" the man replied flamboyantly. "And may I say I'm quite surprised to have gotten your attention. I mean I've had dealings with crime families and terrorist organisations, but supervillains? This is a first."

"Well, then all the more reason to get down to business," Shigaraki said lacing his fingers. "See there's a bit of a problem we need to address first."

"Very well. Illusion, would you please escort Mr Shigaraki's associate to the lounge? I'd like to continue this meeting privately." Syndrome ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Illusion nodded as he left with Kurogiri tentatively following, who looked back at Shigaraki.

"It's fine, Kurogiri, this won't take very long."

"Understood, Tomura Shigaraki." the warp villain obeyed as the two villains were left alone.

"Now then, what seems to be the problem?" Syndrome asked as he casually sat down, Shigaraki remained standing.

"Here's the deal, Syndrome. I don't know what it is you're up to on this island, but you need to understand that Japan belongs to the League of Villains and I don't like others trespassing on my turf."

"Oh, I assure you, Mr Shigaraki, I have no intention of taking over your territory. My target has always been the USA." Syndrome insisted as he brought up a display of the Omnidroid, though its design seemed a lot different than the one Mr. Incredible had fought. "As you can see here, my creation has gone through many phases of development as it's battled and executed heroes throughout the years. Almost all of them are American since the criminalisation made them easy to lure into my trap. The project is nearing fruition with Mr. Incredible here being the final test subject."

Shigaraki was quite surprised as he studied the various stages of development the Omnidroid had gone through, most particularly at the list of heroes it had gone up against. He counted at least thirty names before he turned his attention back to Syndrome, the villain now more intrigued by the man than unfriendly.

"But once you're done with America I imagine you'll want to set up shop in Japan too since your underling has been scouting the area for your guinea pigs. You are a businessman after all, and businesses expand. So here's what I'm proposing; Instead of getting into some pointless feud down the line over territory or resources, simply merge your organisation with mine.

"You want me to come and work for you?" Syndrome raised an eyebrow as Shigaraki removed his mask to give him a smile, somewhat disturbing the man with his dry face.

"I wouldn't phrase it that way," He replied. "We have similar goals after all: To destroy heroes and this whole ridiculous society. You've killed many after all." Syndrome chuckled.

"Technically my robots killed those heroes. Then again I did create them so I guess you're correct. But I'm not just killing heroes; my goals and motives are far more grandiose than that."

Shigaraki scoffed irritably as he scratched his neck, redonning his mask.

'_Tch, just like the Hero Killer. Thinks he so high and mighty. Nothing a little intimidation won't fix.'_ "Just answer the question: Will you join the League of Villains or not? If you insist on opposing I can always just kill y-." **ZAP!** The villain suddenly found himself immobilised by a neon cyan beam that was coming from Syndrome's fingertip; the man himself smirked at him as he raised his other hand holding up three fingers.

"Tell you what. I like your style from what Illusion has told me about you and your team; and honestly, I've been thinking about the possibility of offering my services to supervillains for a while now." Syndrome said as he stood up.

"So, I'll give you three guesses to answer a question of my own; guess right and I'll team up with you. Guess wrong and you'll be my next test subject. I'll only work for someone who understands me so here's my question: What...is my quirk?" He smiled as he released Shigaraki who shuddered as he regained control of his body. Just what sort of game was this villain playing with him?

"Is this some kind of joke?! It's clearly those beams you just shot me with!"

"ERR! Wrong answer! Just another of my inventions." Syndrome removed one of his gloves and pointed his naked finger at Shigaraki with no effect. "Two guesses left." The villain snarled as he thought. The man was clearly testing him so that meant he was interested in joining him; he just needed to think carefully. Don't lose your temper.

"Your quirk allows you to produce and control machinery?"

"Nope! Wrong again! My robots think for themselves. As for the design: That's all sheer brainpower." Syndrome grinned tapping his head. "Last chance~." He taunted turning his back.

Shigaraki began scratching himself again growing more frustrated. What was he missing? This villain had weapons on par with many quirks and was a technological genius. And then there was his motive. He said his goal was more than killing heroes but what goal could be greater for a villain? And why rely on robots and gadgets to do it whilst he sat back in the shadows? Only someone who...

Shigaraki's eyes widened as he finally started to connect the dots and began to laugh amusingly. He'd figured it out.

"I get it. It all makes sense. Your inventions, the body count, your methods. It was a trick question. You want to prove them wrong; all of them! Prove that it's not impossible." Syndrome grinned ecstatically as he turned to face Shigaraki and spread out his arms, his cape billowing.

"Yes, that's right, Mr Shigaraki. I, Syndrome, am quirkless! Nobody believed in me, so I'll show them. I'll show all of them just how wrong they were! I'll create a world where anyone can be whoever they want to be. But if I'm gonna do that I first have to destroy the status quo."

"Yes. And together we can make it happen." Shigaraki agreed as he approached and extended his hand. "Welcome to the League of Villains, Syndrome."

"Let's call it a mutual partnership for now. I am a businessman after all and I look forward to working with you." The red-haired villain smiled reaching out to shake his new partner's hand only to pull it back at the last second.

"Whoa-Ho-Ho! You almost got me there! Nice try, but Illusion told me about your quirk. I'm not giving up these babies that easily." He chuckled.

"Damn. Those gloves are so annoying." Shigaraki grumbled but soon found himself laughing along with Syndrome. This looked like the beginning of a deadly alliance.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**And so, with this chapter, the setup for the crossover is officially complete, as next time Shigaraki presents Syndrome with targets of his own: the thorn in his side that is UA.**

**So, with this lockdown I've found myself getting back into the flow of writing which, being the slow writer I usually am isn't easy. But with all this setup out of the way I feel I can finally get into the meat of the crossover as the Parrs and Class 1 A are soon to meet on the island.**

**Additionally though, I've noticed a few of my favourite writers have co-writers, so if there's anyone who would like to work on this story with me, be it suggestions, spellchecking or editing I'd be happy to discuss it.**

**With that said, thank you again for all the faves and follows and please review the chapter. Criticism is fine as long as it's constructive; NO FLAMES.**


	4. Mode of Action

**Mode of Action**

Over at UA Nezu was busily looking over the files and articles on the missing heroes. The police had made no developments in the whereabouts of Mortar and the missing supers from America were hardly being investigated at all; no doubt in part to the government's proclamation. The mouse principal shook his head as he looked at other world news events from the states which showed crime was showing to be reaching concerning levels. Matters involved kidnappings, robberies, murders and even the rare cases of villainy (this Screenslaver character appeared in several papers).

'_You would think the banning of heroes and quirk use would result in a rise of villains activity.' _Nezu thought before noticing an article on a villain being shot dead by police. '_Then again, America's gun laws are a lot less restrictive than Japan's. This can't go on. The people deserve the choice to use their quirks within reason and for good causes; not suppress them like a disease. All those seasoned and young lives wishing to use their powers to help others but not being able to just breaks my heart. I only wish there was something I could do to help them._' But as he continued to browse the various papers he stopped at one he'd sourced from America, displaying an article which discussed a hero rights activist.

The page showed the image of a brown-haired man in a suit, by name of Winston Deavor. The man was one of the dual owners of DEVTECH; a telecommunications company that produced many screen-based devices worldwide. Winston himself however was also a verbal supporter of supers and his recent petition for the government to overturn the programme had been rejected.

"Hmmm." Nezu rubbed his furry chin. It seemed that Mr Deavor had a rather large presence in his country and though thousands of people stood behind his cause, it lacked an important factor: example.

Nezu picked up his phone and put in a call. "**DEVTECH reception, how may I help you?**" a voice said.

"Hello. I would like to speak to Mr Deavor about a proposition I think he might like." The mouse waited for about a minute before another voice spoke to him.

"**This is Winston Deavor. Who's calling?**"

"Mr Deavor. You probably don't know me, but my name is Nezu and I'm the principal of UA Academy."

"**UA?! The number one hero high school in Japan?!**" Winston asked in astonishment.

"Ah, so you've heard of us. Excellent."

"**Well, Mr Nezu, to what do I owe this pleasure?**"

"You see, Mr Deavor, I happened to come across the article about your petition to relegalize heroes and quirks use in America."

"**Oh, you saw that, huh?**" Winston grumbled. "**Not one of my proudest moments, I should say, considering the outcome.**"

"Oh no, Mr Deavor, on the contrary; you should be most proud of your attempt because had you not done so, I wouldn't be speaking to you right now." Nezu countered. "As the proprietor of this school, it is my duty as a hero to encourage and guide these young individuals so that they may use their quirks for the good of the country and by extension the world."

"**You're preaching to the choir there, Mr Nezu.**" Winston agreed. "**I may not have been lucky enough to be born with a quirk, but you heroes have always inspired me aim high and work hard to what I set my mind to. That's how my sister and I raised our Father's company to new heights.**"

"Go beyond, Plus Ultra, that's our motto." Nezu smiled. "Here's the situation, Mr Deavor; this ridiculous law against your country's heroes has frustrated me to no end as I thought there was nothing I could do to help. But upon reading about you, I believe I've thought of a way to assist your cause and give all the children of America the choice to use their quirks to shape their destinies."

"**Well you've certainly got my attention. What did you have in mind?**" Winston asked, his voice growing with excitement.

"While your petition was a valiant attempt, it lacked an important element."

"**And that element would be…?**"

"Example, Mr Deavor."

"**Example?**"

"Yes. If you want your government to repeal the law and reinstate heroes then you need examples to convince them to do so. Luckily for you, I have plenty of fine upcoming heroes right here in my school. My first years in particular have been growing and developing their quirks and identities as heroes very well. What better way to show the government the importance of heroes and the opportunities it presents than with a group of up and coming youngsters?"

"**I get it. And by using heroes from another country I can show the top brass that hero work can be done without being detrimental to the country. It's brilliant! I only wish I could find some representatives of my own. I can think of several American heroes who'd make a good argument for the movement, if I could only find them. I know the government will probably counter with your heroes not being comparable to the USA's.**"

"That is true, though I'm sure we can find a way to work around that factor. See if there are any people you know who might have connections that could assist you and I in turn shall do my part to help as well. I'll send you a list of the students for you to look over and you can update me on any further developments."

"**I can't even begin to thank you for this, Mr Nezu! I honestly didn't think an opportunity such as this would happen.**" Winston cheered. "**This just may be the start of restoring America's place in the United Nations of Heroes.**"

"I believe so too, Mr Deavor. Know that I do this for both the heroes of your country and those yet to come. Good day." Nezu smiled before hanging up and sighing contently.

XXX

After the successful completion of his mission, Bob returned home to his family with a spring in his step and a brimming bank account; Mirage hadn't been exaggerating about his payment. If he kept it up with these new missions, he'd reach his goal in no time. But first, he needed to get back into shape. Though he did beat the Omnidroid, his cardio and back injury were clear signs that he wasn't up to standard. So for the next few weeks, whenever he 'went to work' he actually went to a local railway yard to lose weight by either towing, lifting or even juggling train cars. It was a gruelling workout (and several times he was nearly spotted) but it paid off as he was soon back to a level waistline (for a man his age that is).

But that's not all. His new pay allowed him to provide more for his family, starting with replacing his old crummy car with a new black one somewhat reminiscent of his old super vehicle; he even had enough to buy a new car for Helen which greatly surprised her. And on top of it all, now that he was no longer being mentally drained by the toll of his old job, he was able to dedicate more time to his family; helping around the house; spending time with his kids and of course loving his wife.

But then one morning, as he was looking over his suit, he found a gaping hole in one of the arms, leftover from his battle with the Omnidroid. He could hardly undertake any future assignments with a torn costume, but who could help him with such an issue? Bob thought for a moment until a certain name came to mind.

"Hurry, honey! You'll be late for work!" He heard Helen calling him before he hastily packed up his costume. He only hoped the person he was thinking of would be able and or willing to help him. After kissing his wife goodbye he drove for an hour or two before reaching an abstract mansion on a hill, guarded by a laser wall gate. As he pulled up to it he pressed an intercom which turned on to display a guard.

"You have an appointment?" he asked to which Bob replied.

"I'm an old friend. I just wanted to..."

"All visitors are required to make a reser-"

"Hey, get back to work! Go check the electric fence or something!" before the man could finish his sentence a short woman with black hair and large glasses suddenly ran into the frame to usher him out in a fuss. This energetic woman was Edna Mode: world-renowned fashionista and (formerly American exclusive) hero costume designer.

(A.N. The character you've all been waiting for)

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" she approached the camera with only the top half of her face showing as Bob lowered his sunglasses to identify himself. "My God, you've gotten fat. Come in, Come, come!" she said opening the gate to him." After letting him in, Bob walked alongside the short designer as the two conversed.

"Yes, things are going quite well. Quite well. My God, no complaints. But, you know, it is not the same. Not the same at all." Edna muttered. "Nowhere near as many orders as I used to get. Had to start taking non-hero projects to make ends meet."

'_She's a millionaire. What ends need to be met?_' Bob thought in disbelief. "Weren't you just in the news? Some show in Prayge...Prague?"

"Milan, darling. Milan." Edna corrected as they entered one of the main branches of the mansion, which looked more like the foyer of a gallery ro museum than a home room.

"Supermodels. HA! Nothing super about them." Edna scoffed with disgust. "Spoiled, stupid, little stick figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves. FEH! I used to design for _gods!_" The fashionista stared grandly up at a large golden statue/fountain before sighing.

"But it seems my legacy has faded along with the gods themselves. Yes, I rarely fly overseas for a collaboration and any orders I receive exclusively from heroes are usually check overs. It's all they're allowed to ask of me with this damn law in place. Tch! If I had my way, I'd craft suits that would shake the world." She longed as a few strands of glowing thread emerged from her fingertips before restricting.

"But perhaps you come with a challenge, eh? I was surprised to get your call." She said with growing excitement.

"E, I just need a patch job." Bob said handing Edna his old suit as she inspected it.

"Hmm. This is megamesh. Outmoded, but very sturdy and you've torn right through it! What have you been doing, Robert? Moonlighting hero work?" She asked suspiciously as Bob answered awkwardly.

"Must have happened a long time ago." Edna didn't appear to believe it though.

"I see. This is a hobo suit, darling. Oh, you can't be seen in this! I won't allow it! Fifteen years ago, maybe, but now?" She said discarding the old suit in a nearby bin.

"What do you mean? You designed it." Bob questioned as Edna waved her hand, sitting herself in a chair.

"I never look back, darling. It distracts from the now. You need a new suit. That much is certain."

"A new suit? Where the heck am I gonna get a new suit?"

"_You can't!_ It's _impossible!_ I'm far too busy. So ask me now, before I again become sane." She said rapidly, turning away in false refusal. Bob could hardly believe his ears. Was she seriously offering to go over the government's head?

"Wait...you want to make me...a suit?" He asked to confirm to which Edna replied with a grin. "But the law."

"You push too hard, darling! But I accept. Orders are one thing. Requests are another." She pulled out a sketch pad and pen as her creative mind went to work instantly. "It will be bold. Dramatic!"

"Yeah." Bob smiled.

"Heroic!"

"Yeah, something classic, like uh- how about Toshi?! Oh! He had a great look! Oh, the cape and the boots-"

"No capes!" Edna snapped, tossing a paper ball to his head.

"Isn't that my decision?"

"Do you remember Thunderhead?" Edna peered over her sketch pad. "Tall, storm powers. Nice man. Good with kids."

"Listen, E-" Bob tried to say before Edna interrupted.

"November 15th of '58. All was well, another day saved when his cape snagged on a missile fin."

"Thunderhead was not the brightest bolt-"

"Stratogale! April 23rd, '57. She caught in a jet turbine." Edna gave another fatal wardrobe malfunction.

"E, you can't generalize about these things."

"Meta Man, Express elevator! Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! _NO CAPES!_ Who do you think stopped Toshinori from wearing capes? Himself?! Of course not! You and I both known how reckless he was so someone had to get the message through his thick skull. Now, go on. Your new suit will be finished before your next assignment." She stated as she began to ascend a flight of glass steps, presumably to her studio.

"You know I'm retired from hero work."

"So you say, Robert. Yet, here you are."

"E, I only need a patch job. For sentimental reasons." Edna sighed begrudgingly as it seemed Bob wasn't going to drop the charade in front of her.

"Fine.I will also fix the hobo suit." She said taking the costume from Bob's outstretched hand.

"You're the best of the best, E." He called after her as she continued up the stairs.

"Yes, I know, darling, I know."

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Japan, a week had passed since Nezu had spoken to Winston Deavor on supporting his passion project. And it was at this time that the mouse hero received an update from the business tycoon.

The message informed Nezu that Winston had shared the information with his mentor, Rick Dicker (A.N. Coincidence? I think NOT!) and the government agent agreed with him on Nezu's advice. Below the message was a video call link and the request to contact him again as soon as possible.

Currently, the principal was sitting at his desk about to make the call. Additionally, since the matter involved his students, Aizawa had also been asked to attend the meeting, the man himself standing beside Nezu as the mouse clicked the link. A call window opened up as the phone icon onscreen began to ring until eventually the image of Winston Deavor appeared on the monitor.

"**Principal Nezu, great to be speaking with you again**." The man smiled.

"Likewise, Mr Deavor. I would like to introduce you to Shota Aizawa, the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A."

"**Eraserhead**." Winston identified the stone-faced hero with an ecstatic grin. "**You have quite the reputation from what I've researched on Japan's supers**."

"Then you know how seriously I take matters concerning hero work. Especially when it involves my students." Aizawa answered dryly. His tone did put Winston off somewhat, but the man kept his cool as he explained the situation.

"**Here's the deal, gentlemen. If we're going to convince the government to reestablish supers in both work and education, we need representatives for both parties. Thanks to you, Nezu, we have the perfect candidates in Mr Aizawa's class**."

"And the pro-heroes?" Aizawa asked expectantly.

"**That's still a work in progress with the relocation programme keeping their identities secret, but don't worry. Once Dicker picks his way through all that red tape he should be able to get me clearance to approach some of America's top supers. But for now, we're going to start with the kids. That'll help ease the brass' fears on training children to be heroes before we work our way up to the adults**."

"So how are my students supposed to help your cause?" Aizawa inquired.

"**Here's what I'm thinking. We send your class to a small town in one of the states and have them set up their own mini-agency. They can aid the citizens with any problems they'd be allowed to help with; lost children, snatched bags, cats in trees, etcetera-etcetera**."

"Friendly neighbourhood heroes." Nezu quipped.

"**Bingo! The kids can show the people how good-natured, helpful and caring heroes can be. And because they're students, them doing a good job will show that hero work is a legitimate field of study that young supers should be allowed to pursue if they wish to**."

"What do you think, Aizawa?" Nezu asked the eraser hero whose face remained unchanged from its stoic expression.

"Doesn't sound like anything they can't handle. Will there be any American children with quirks involved?"

"**As of now, no. For the same reason I don't have results for the Pro hero side of the project. But if your class do a good job, the government might loosen the restraints and allow some volunteers from the homeland. That, of course, will only increase the cause's influence and improve the results**."

"And how long would it take to get the clearance for this project?"

"**Well given the mild nature of the project the class will be involved in, it shouldn't take to long. I have pretty good connections after all. Give it a month or so and everything should be golden. Plus that gives you time to give your students the rundown**."

"As long as it doesn't end with them getting shipped to Guantanamo Bay for being themselves."

"**Whoa! There is no way in hell I'll let that happen. No antihero government dogs are gonna get your class detained! Not while I'm here!**" Winston proclaimed.

"I was joking." Aizawa replied with his unintentionally creepy grin. Winston tugged his collar awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"**So I'm assuming we're in agreement on this?**"

"Absolutely. You can count on our support, Mr Deavor." Nezu smiled. "And don't worry. Getting clearance for my students to visit America shouldn't be a problem on my end."

"**Excellent. In that case, I'll keep you posted on updates and where to rendezvous with me when the time comes. See ya**." Winston bid the heroes good day before hanging up.

"Well then. We'd better get to work, Aizawa. I'll begin on getting the students clearance for departure while you inform them of the project. Let's call it extracurricular."

"Agreed." Aizawa nodded before exiting. After making another call to theHero Public Safety Commission, Nezu then proceeded to leave the building as he went to meet with them to discuss his plan, unaware that he was being followed by a familiar short-haired man who brought a finger to an earpiece he was wearing.

"Sir. I think I've found something our new client will be interested in hearing." Illusion grinned.

XXX

Meanwhile, Aizawa made his way to homeroom class to fill the students of 1-A in on the project they'd potentially be participating in.

"Ok, class, listen up. There's something you need to be filled in on." He said to the young heroes in training. "Over the past week, the Principal has been in contact with a tycoon in America by the name of Winston Deavor."

"One of the CEOs of DEVTECH?!" Momo Yaoyorozu said astonished. "My family have done business with that company a few times."

"Hey, yeah. I have one of their phones." Denki Kaminari mentioned showing off said device while a few other class members muttered in agreement with him, holding devices of their own.

"They are one of the most prestigious telecommunication companies in the world," Iida spoke. "But why would Principal Nezu make contact with them, Mr Aizawa?" he then asked the teacher who replied.

"Well it turns out that Mr Deavor is also a moderate who publicly opposes the American government's ban on heroes and quirk usage." the class were visibly surprised by this detail. "He tried petitioning them to rescind the law but was rejected."

"Tch! I'm not surprised." Bakugou scoffed. "That country's run by idiots who don't understand heroes at all. Sure am glad I was born in Japan."

"Bakugou, you know that's not all there is to it." Shoto Todoroki debated.

"Shut up, Icyhot, I know the history! They only did what they did cause they couldn't handle having more quirkless people than any other country! A bunch of jealous losers throw tantrums over a few broken buildings and they fold like a damn house of cards! I shit you not! Some nobody actually sued a Pro for stopping him from offing himself!"

"That's enough, Bakugou." Aizawa glared. "As I was saying, after reading about Mr Deavor's cause the Principal decided to contact him to offer his assistance. After providing him with information on all of you, Mr Deavor came up with a plan that could possibly convince the government to reconsider the law."

"You mean this guy wants us to help him legalise heroes in America again?" Kirishima asked with a grin.

"Essentially, yes. He has a plan in the works for Pro heroes in America as well but believes covering both sides of the hero system is the most surefire way of overturning the law. If the project succeeds it would mean a new dawn for quirk users in the USA."

"And we'd be a major cause behind it." Izuku murmured, bewildered by the scale of the possibility. "Can you imagine how many famous American Supers would be able to come out of hiding again?"

"Supers?" Ochaco queried.

"Oh, it's what they call heroes in America."

"Sacre bleu! We would be a leading cause in la révolution!" Yuga Aoyama proclaimed dramatically.

"So how exactly are we involved? Will we be assisting the police in stopping crimes? Ribbit." Tsu asked with a finger to her chin.

"Not exactly. You'll be setting up your own pseudo hero agency in a small town to provide service to the citizens. Stuff like finding missing belongings; assisting the elderly; making repairs; rescuing pets or helping children who've lost their parents. All without the involvement of the police."

"Are you shitting me?!" Bakugou roared. "That's not hero work, that's community service!"

"Kacchan, even minor deeds are worth doing if it helps make others happy." Izuku rebuked.

"Precisely, Midoriya." Aizawa nodded. "The most important duty you'll have in this project is establishing trust and appreciation with the community. By doing so you'll not only ease the fears and doubts any quirkless citizens may have against heroes, but you'll also be showing how quirks, in general, can be more beneficial to society than detrimental. Some of you might not see this as hero work compared to what you know or have experienced, but basic tasks can lead to significant changes if done well."

"Our small ripples could grow into mighty waves." Fumikage Tokoyami conveyed.

"So how long would we be working there?" Kyoka Jirou asked.

"That detail is yet to be decided. "Aizawa replied. "Mr Deavor and Principal Nezu are both still in the task of getting clearance for the project. I only wanted to inform you of it now so that you'd be prepared should the government allow it to be carried out."

"Well I hope they say yes! I've always wanted to go to America!" Mina Ashido hoped gleefully.

"Just don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want this distracting any of you from your studies. Speaking of which we're having a pop quiz today." Aizawa announced, inwardly smiling at the united groans from most of the class.

XXX

A month went by before Bob was contacted again by Mirage. As Helen was putting away the day's ironing she noticed something stuck to one of her husband's dress shirts. She reached out a plucked off what appeared to be a single silvery hair. Where could it have come from? Her thoughts were interrupted however by the phone ringing. She went to pick up the one in their bedroom before Bob's voice sounded from his study.

"I got it, I got it! Don't worry, honey, I got it!" He said before answering his own. "Hello?"

"**We have a new assignment for you,**" Mirage answered. Unbeknownst to her and Bob, however, Helen pressed the receiver on the other landline allowing her to listen in on the conversation.

"**How soon can you get here?**" She heard a woman's voice on the other end followed by her husband's.

"**I'll leave tomorrow morning.**"

"**See you there.**"

"**Goodbye**." Helen felt her breath hitch. Who was Bob speaking with? Was she from Unicare? What was she calling Bob in for? There was only one way to find out. Making her way to the study she met Bob outside just as he was opening the door, taking the man by surprise.

"Who was that, honey? The, uh, office?" She asked innocently to which Bob replied.

"**Another conference. Short notice, but you know...duty calls.**" He inched his way past her with an awkward chuckle. Something about his tone didn't sit right with Helen. It was just another conference. So why did he sound like Dash whenever he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar (She had her ways of catching him).

She wandered into his study, looking about the place until she noticed his desk drawer was slightly open. Unable to fight her curiosity, she opened it and saw the lockbox he'd been setting money aside in for the kids' college funds. At least that's what she'd believed until she saw the post-it on top that read 'New Life.' Her eye's widened slightly as her mind began spinning. What did he mean by a 'New Life'? Was the money not for what he said it was? What other purposes could he possibly have for storing it away? That mixed with her memories of the hair, the voice and how Bob had somehow overcome his frustration since he first left bore a terrible thought.

Could her husband truly be...? No. He couldn't, he _wouldn't. _She was the only one for him, she knew this. So why couldn't she rid herself of this churning in her gut? It was still there the next morning when Helen went to see him off as he got into his car.

"Bob?" She asked somewhat timidly.

"Yeah, what's up, honey?" He asked back, adjusting his mirror, unable to see his wife doing her best to push down the bad thoughts she'd been having.

"Ha-have a great trip." She leaned down to his level, a nervous smile on her face.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll call you when I get there."

"I love you. So much." Helen said with utmost sincerity as Bob turned to face her and lift his shades.

"I love you too." He smiled and gave her a kiss before driving off. Helen did feel somewhat relieved, but the fear wasn't completely gone. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out to be justified.

XXX

Back in Japan, Izuku and friends were buzzing with excitement, as a few days ago Aizawa informed them that Nezu and Winston had managed to get the clearance they needed to carry out the project. They hadn't been given all the details yet but that didn't bother the students as they were happy enough knowing that they would be playing a vital role in what was quite literally the chance of a lifetime.

Izuku himself was making his way to the dorms to begin packing when he was stopped in the hallway by a familiar face.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might greeted him with a smile. "I heard the news from the faculty. Congratulations to you all."

"Thanks, All Might. I'm still getting over the shock to be honest." Izuku grinned.

"I can imagine why. It's not every day students are presented with such opportunity, let alone first years. On top of everything else you and your friends have been through you're sure to go down as the most out there band of greenhorns in the history of this school." All Might laughed.

"Can't argue with that." Izuku agreed before he frowned slightly. "I'm not gonna lie, All Might. I'm pretty nervous about this. I mean this isn't just some extracurricular activity. The future of all American heroes old and young are riding on this project and we're carrying half of it."

All Might matched his frown as he looked out the window, his hands in his pockets.

"Indeed, it is a lot of pressure. And for some that can be the greatest form of motivation." He turned his gaze back to Izuku. "But I'm sure you realise that you're not alone in this. It carries a great weight, yes, but it's not one you need carry with just yourself."

Izuku smiled understandingly.

"Yeah. This time it's a weight all my friends share with me."

"Exactly. And with them by your side there's nothing you can't accomplish if you all set your minds to it because if there's one thing I've learned about you kids over the year I've known you, it's that you'll never turn back no matter the struggles. It's that determination that will make each and every one of you great heroes that will surely inspire the next generation just as I and the rest of your mentors inspired you all."

Izuku smiled thankfully for his mentor's words before he was pulled into a hug by All Might who patted his back.

"Good luck, Izuku. We're behind you all the way." The boy bit back his tears as he returned the hug.

"I'll tell the others what you told me, All Might. I'm sure a lot of them are nervous too."

"At least not to the point of spraying waterfalls from their eyes, right?" All Might joked earning a laugh from Izuku before the boy carried on his way, waving goodbye to the retired hero.

'_I wonder if he'll see you and your family again, Bob? It sure would be nice for one of your old friends to reunite with you._'

XXX

After being flown in Bob was welcomed back to the island by Mirage as he was taken to the main facility via a rail-mounted pod which travelled along a track through the jungle and up a secret waterfall before arriving at the guest suite.

"You'll be briefed on your assignment in the conference room at two. D Wing, room A-113." Mirage informed him.

"2:00. Got it."

"See you there." The woman smiled as she watched Mr Incredible enter his room before taking the pod to another location where she was greeted by Syndrome. "He's settled in."

"Excellent, Mirage, thank you." The villain grinned. "And Illusion has just reported in on his recon mission in Japan. It looks like Mickey Mouse has got the green light for those kids to help Deavor on his little clubhouse project in the States. I imagine that interests you, Shigaraki."

He turned his head to the decay villain who was draped in a nearby chair with his legs crossed.

"Indeed. Those brats have been thorns in my side for too long. They'll be perfect for your side of our agreement. I help you kill Incredible. You help me kill them." Mirage appeared horrified at the idea but neither Shigaraki nor Syndrome seemed to notice as the latter replied.

"Of course, of course. I know how to make sure they'll be taking a little detour on their field trip. Will you be joining me in my attack on our special guest?"

Shigaraki shook his head.

"No. Incredible is your enemy so you'll have the honour. I'll just assign a couple of my team assist you, but you get to land the finishing blow."

"Sweet. Then I guess it's showtime." Syndrome grinned wickedly.

XXX

"I know this isn't a vacation or anything, but is anyone else hoping this Deavor guy will send us to New York?" Kaminari asked, shutting his suitcase as he along with the rest of Class 1A were finishing their packing. Indeed, just as Syndrome said, Winston had succeeded in getting permission from the American government to run his 'Jr Super Squad' as he called it. And in turn, Nezu had got the whole class clearance to travel to the USA for the project.

"I'll admit I have always wanted to go there so I'll be crossing my fingers for it." Mezo Shoji agreed, summoning several hands from his tentacles to perform the gesture multiple times.

"I hope it's near a beach. Then we'd have somewhere to relax after work." Toru Hagakure wished, the invisible girl bouncing on her heels excitedly.

"I'm more excited about the treats they've got. I hear USA candy is among the sweetest there is. Sure will be useful for my quirk." Rikido Sato grinned.

"Regardless of where we're going, I wonder if we'll get to meet any American Pros if the project succeeds?" Shoto wondered.

"Hey yeah! Some of the greatest heroes in the world came from America before the law was put into place." Izuku said. "They say Mr Incredible rivalled All Might back in his golden age. And then there's Frozone- Oh! Also Fironic!; I wonder how their quirks would compare to yours, Todoroki? I mean they are older than us, but they've also been out of work for fifteen years supposedly without practice. What would that kind of restriction do to a hero? Could you even..." The others looked at Izuku Awkwardly as he went off on one of his muttering sprees to which Ochaco shook her head with a smile as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Deku, you're doing it again." She giggled as Izuku blushed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's right though. The USA is filled with amazing supermen. And superwomen~." Minoru Mineta, the class pervert, grinned lecherously. "If there's any super I wanna meet it's Elastigirl. Voted number one hottest hero in America three times running. So sexy~!" He drooled over a magazine he was holding which displayed a picture of the stretchy hero herself from back in her glory days. The class were mostly disturbed by the belonging though some of the boys did blush at the image.

"How old is that thing?" Mashirao Ojiro asked rhetorically.

"And where in Japan did you get- NO! No, I don't wanna know!" Momo shook her head while covering her ears.

At that moment Aizawa entered the lounge followed by a strapping young man with blonde hair who was holding Eri's hand. This was the third year student, Mirio Togata.

"Are you all packed? If not you're getting left behind cause we're going." He said before turning his head to Mirio.

"Thanks again for agreeing to look after Eri while we're gone."

"No problem, Mr Aizawa, it's my pleasure." Mirio grinned with a thumbs up as he looked down at Eri.

"Do you want to say bye to everyone before they leave, Eri? And wish them luck on their mission?" He smiled as he let go of her hand so that the little girl could run up to hug Izuku.

"I'll miss you, Deku." She sniffled as the boy returned her hug.

"Hey, what's with the he waterworks?" he asked softly. "We'll be back before you can say candy apples."

"And we'll make sure to call every week to tell all we've been up to." Ochaco promised.

"Yes, maintaining contact with friends and family is a healthy habit during long trips." Iida nodded.

"Speak for yourself, Four Eyes." Bakugou snarked. "I for one am glad to be going away from home for a while. That way I won't have to deal with its my Old Lady breathing down my neck."

"Outrageous! One should never speak ill of their mother, Bakugou!" Iida scolded as Bakugou smirked. "Did you ever stop to think she only scolds you because she cares about your wellbeing?!"

"You've got that right, Iida. My Mom couldn't stop crying when I gave her the news." Izuku chuckled. "She'll probably be expecting me to call every day." He joked.

"If you're all done chatting, we''re leaving now." Aizawa said impatiently as he lead the class out of the dorms, Eri and Mirio waving them goodbye.

After boarding the school bus, they swiftly made their way to the airport where a large jet was waiting for them.

"Ah you're hear!" The pilot greeted them from the boarding stairs. "And not a moment too soon. Is everyone here and accounted for?"

"Yes, everyone's present." Aizawa confirmed.

"Then we're ready for departure. If you'll all please take your seats we can take off immediately." The pilot saluted the heroes as they boarded the plane. The man watched them pass by before making his way to the cockpit, his back hiding an evil smile.

"Time for takeoff?" His copilot asked him.

"Yes. So let's not keep our bosses waiting." The man said as he sat down, removing his hat to reveal his short black hair. Illusion chuckled to himself as he set the plane for takeoff, while his copilot turned out to be none other than Kurogiri. And lying between the two villains was the lifeless body of the true pilot.

XXX

Back in America Helen was busying herself with the housework (mainly to take her mind off the thoughts she'd been having) when her vacuuming eventually lead her to Bob's study. After letting herself in to clean the area she stopped to glance at her husband's old super suit before turning back to her work.

She doubled back however when she noticed something off about the costume. Walking over to the case she stared closely at the suit until she gasped upon seeing a stitch on one of the sleeves. Her eyes narrowed as she recognised the patch job.

"Edna."

It seemed the situation with Bob was getting fisher by the minute. Picking up her phone Helen dialled the fashionista's number and waited.

"I'd like to speak with Edna." She said when the other end picked up.

"**This is Edna.**" The woman herself answered.

"E? This is Helen."

"**Helen who?**"

"Helen Parr? You know..." She inhaled before reluctantly identifying herself. "Elastigirl."

"**DAHHHHLIIING!**" Helen juggled and dropped the phone from the shock as Edna exclaimed joyfully. "**It's been such a long time after all these years! So long!**"

"Yes, yes It's been a while. Listen, there's only one person Bob would trust to patch his supersuit and that's you, E."

"**Yes, yes-yes-yes. Marvelous, isn't it? Much better than those horrible pajamas he used to wear.**" Edna replied who was casually swivelling in a lounge chair in front of a large fish tank.

"Huh?"

"**They are all finished. When are you coming to see?**"

"Much better?" Helen muttered under her breath confused. "Look, I'm calling about-"

"**Don't make me beg, darling. I won't do it, you know.**" Edna chuckled.

"Beg?" Helen said puzzled before continuing to try and get her message across.

"Uh, no. I'm calling about suit. Ab-about Bob's suit! I'm calling about Bob's suit!" She stressed.

"**You come in one hour, darling. I insist, okay? Okay. Goodbye.**" Edna said before hanging up leaving Helen even more confused than she'd been before. Just what was going on?

XXX

Back on the island however, Syndrome was about to spring his trap as Bob was making his way to the meeting room for his supposed assignment briefing. Upon entering the room he was confused to find it empty, save for a long table with rows of chairs on either side. Chalking the absence of other sup to being early, Bob sat himself down and waited, drumming his fingers on the table. He casually looked up at the clock above the doorframe to see it was now two o'clock.

But before he had time to wonder where everyone was the back wall of the room suddenly slid away revealing...the Omnidroid?! No, this one was different. It was nearly ten times the size of the one he'd fought and it's visor was a sinister red instead of cyan. The killer robot reached into the room and seized Mr Incredible in its claw before tossing him out of the building and into the jungle strong hero landed with a thud before he heard a voice coming from the machine.

"**It's **_**bigger!**__"_ Bob didn't have time to think as the Omnidroid snatched him up and flung him again. "**It's **_**badder!**__"_ The robot stomped toward him as he tried to get away. "**Ladies and gentlemen, it's t**_**oo much for Mr. Incredible!**_" But the Omnidroid was too quick as it grabbed once more only this time it spun two of its claws and brought them in to either side of his throat about to decapitate the hero. But just as they were millimetres away from his neck, the tentacles stopped moving, keeping the rotating blades within a hair's breadth of killing him as the source of the voice revealed himself.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's finally ready!" Syndrome cheered as he flew into the scene on a pair of rocket powered boots and landed atop the Omnidroid's head. He pressed a couple of buttons on his right glove causing the claws to stop spinning while the one holding Bob lifted him closer to face the villain.

"You know, I went through quite a few supers to get it worthy to fight you, but man, it _wasn't_ _good enough_!" He said jauntily. "After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure it was difficult, but _you_ are worth it."

"I mean, after all... _I am your biggest fan._" His voice lowered to a indicative droll as Mr Incredible recognised the man he was at the mercy of. It was none other than...

"Buddy?" He murmured in disbelief. The name struck a nerve as Syndrome angrily pressed a few buttons.

"My name is not... _BUDDY!_" He roared as the Omnidroid threw his captive against the ground whilst he hovered down to join him.

"And it's not lncrediBoy either! That ship has sailed. All I wanted was to help you. I only wanted to help! And _what_ did you say to me?!"

_~Fly home, Buddy. I work alone.~_

Those words echoed in Syndrome's memory as he recalled the anger and rejection he felt after that night. How after returning to his childhood home to glare at the display of Mr Incredible memorabilia he'd amassed over the years as he'd angrily hurled a large framed picture of the Number One American Hero away like trash.

"It tore me apart. But I learned an important lesson: You can't count on anyone_._ _Especially your heroes._" He spat venomously at Bob who was leaning against a rock, out of breath and in pain from the beating he'd taken.

"I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry!" He apologised only for Syndrome to roll his eyes.

"See? Now you respect me, because I'm a _threat_. That's the way it works." Mr Incredible, hurriedly thinking of a way out, spotted a log a few feet away from where he was standing. he began to slowly inch towards it as Syndrome continued to talk.

"Turns out there's a lot of people, whole countries who want respect. And they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons. And now I have a weapon only I can defeat. And when I unleash it, I'll get-" He was interrupted by Bob throwing the log at him, forcing him to duck. But before the hero could strike back Syndrome froze him with the same glowing beam he'd used on Shigaraki.

"You sly dog! You got me monologuing! I can't believe it." He laughed as he swung Mr Incredible around a few times before slamming him against the rock.

_"_It's cool, huh? Zero-point energy. Yeah, I saved the best inventions for myself."

The villain then zapped him again with the ZPE and threw him straight up before freezing him again in midair.

"Am I good enough now?!" he mocked the hero, throwing him back and forth like a ragdoll. "Who's super _NOW?!_ I'm Syndrome! Your nemesis and e-!" as the villain made a grandiose gesture with his arm, he forgot to turn the ZPE off causing him to inadvertently fling Mr Incredible far off into the distance.

"Oh, brilliant." He muttered sarcastically before speaking into a communicator. "He's flying in your direction. Don't let him escape, I'm on my way." He instructed to whoever was on the other end before taking off into the air.

Bob found himself landing in a river after his flight came to an abrupt end. The strong hero gasped as he broke the surface of the rapids and fought against the current to reach the nearest rock. His mind was asunder as reality dawned on him. The entire thing had been a trap and he'd fallen for it, hook line and sinker. And to think the one behind it all was the boy who'd once desired nothing more than to be a hero himself.

The thoughts weighed so heavily on his mind, that he didn't question the small hand that was reaching out to him, offering to pull him from the river. He took the outstretched appendage and using his own strength pulled himself up onto the rock.

"Thank you...for the assist." He panted before a scream tore itself from his throat as a stabbing pain pierced the top of his hand, forcing him to look up into the crazed eyes of a blonde teenage girl wearing a black mask lined with pipes over her mouth as well as a second mask around her neck styled with a grin of sharp metal teeth. Her hand was gripping one of what appeared to several large syringes, the needle of which was sticking in the top of his hand.

"You're welcome. Golly those are some massive muscles you've got there, Mister. Not as big as Muscular's but still pretty big. Bet they need lots and lots of blood." She giggled, her voice dripping with a sinsiter hunger as Mr incredible watched in horror as his own blood began to flow into the syringe.

"Suck~suck~suck~!" The girl drooled, her face blushing before Bob managed to snap back to his senses and threw a punch at her sending her flying back and ripping the needle out of his hand. The wound was minuscule, but Mr Incredible still instinctively clutched his hand, more out of fear of what this insane girl had just done to him. She laughed madly as she sat up shrugging off whatever injury he may have caused her with a roll of her neck, sighing as her bones bones popped.

"WOW! You punch as hard as Izuku, Mister! Though I doubt you look as a good as he does all cut up." She tittered.

'_Izuku?_' Bob repeated the name in his head. She couldn't possibly mean the same boy he was thinking of. But he had no time to dwell on it as the girl lunged, drawing a pair of large knives and slashing wildly at him. Mr Incredible dodged the bladed attacks as he backed away from the river toward the jungle. But moments later the girl stopped attacking as Mr Incredible felt another presence behind him.

"Boo." The hero had no time to dodge as a cloud of blue fire struck him in the back, blasting him across the ground. As he slid to a halt, Bob was surprised to find that aside from a few small burns on his face, the rest of his body was virtually unscathed. It had to be because of his suit? Could Edna have made it fireproof? He looked up from the ground to see his second attacker was a young man with black hair and covered in burn scars. He sucked his teeth in annoyance of his attack doing no damage.

"Damn. I figured a blast like that would be enough to incapacitate him. Looks like I'll have to turn up the heat." He grinned wickedly as the blonde girl stepped up beside him.

"Careful now, Dabi. Remember, Syndrome's the one who gets to kill him."

"Then maybe you should be more careful where you stick him with its those knives, Toga." Dabi answered back as Mr Incredible picked himself up. Just how many villains were on this island?

The moment was interrupted however by the arrival of Syndrome. Thinking fast, Bob rushed towards the edge of the river which ended in a waterfall. Both Syndrome and Dabi took shots at him but missed as Mr incredible dove off the cliff into the bade below.

"Is he dead?" Toga wondered staring down over the edge curiously.

"No, it's unlikely a fall like that would kill him." Dabi doubted.

"Then let's fix that, shall we?" Syndrome smirked as he pulled a small white stick with a circular end out of his right gauntlet. "Try this one on for size, big boy."

He spoke darkly, pressing the tip of the strange item causing it to flash with a beeping red light before he dropped it to the base of the waterfall. Below the surface, Bob spotted the object as it sank in front of his face. Having past experience with small, flashing beeping items, he instantly realised it was a bomb and began to swim away from it towards a tunnel in the bedrock.

The second the bomb touched a rock it detonated with an enormous explosion, sending out a blast of water so great it not only reached the top of the falls where the villains were standing but also sent Bob flying through the tunnel and launching him into an air pocket surrounded by a small cave system.

Gasping for air, the hero raised his head and leaped back in fright as he found himself face to face with a skeleton. After calming down from the shock, he slowly approached the dead remains as he noticed it was wearing a familiar visored helmet. Rubbing some grime off the top of it he saw it was inscribed with an insignia: **GB**.

"Gazerbeam." He identified his old super friend in shock. So this is what had happened to him after he went missing. He did recall Syndrome mentioning he'd pitted the Omnidroid against several supers before targeting him. Just how many heroes had he killed? And what part did these other villains play in it all?

As he lay back in the cave to recover his strength, he noticed that something was off about the stalagmites and stalactites. Their formation seemed unnatural, as though they had been cut short at certain points or angles. Looking back at Gazerbeam's skeleton, his thoughts clicked as he followed the direction of the dead super's gaze to see that a message had indeed been carved into the rocks by his quirk.

"'Kronos?'" He read out the single word etched across the cave when he heard a sound approaching. Seconds later a hovering probe emerged from the underwater tunnel as it scanned the cave and then glided over to Gazerbeam's skeleton to scan it as well before beeping and turning back towards the tunnel, completely unaware that Bob had been hiding behind the corpse the whole time.

Back on the surface Syndrome and the others patiently waited as the probe flew back up to them before slotting itself into Syndrome's left gauntlet and delivered its report.

"**Life readings negative. Mr. Incredible terminated.**" With a satisfied smile Syndrome turned about and walked away.

"Awwww! It's over already? I wanted to play with him some more." Toga whined.

"So now what?" Dabi asked Syndrome.

"Now, I'll fulfill my end of the deal. So don't you worry, Toga. The fun's just starting." He said with an evil laugh.

XXX

And right he was, as not far from the island the plane carrying Class 1A and piloted by Illusion and Kurogiri was making its way toward the villain's headquarters. They'd been flying for about five hours since they left Japan and most of the students were either sleeping, talking amongst themselves or watching whatever was available on the built in TVs.

"How much longer until we reach America?" Hanta Sero asked.

"Not for another ten hours I'd estimate." Iida calculated. "Though it varies depending on the state we'll be travelling to."

The tape hero seemed confused by this though as he spoke.

"But then...what's that?" He pointed out the window. The passengers on his side of the plane looked out to see the island coming into view.

"An island? Are we passing Hawaii?" Mina wondered.

"No. I've been to Hawaii and that is definitely not it." Momo denied.

"Doesn't look like any island I've ever seen on a map." Aizawa said suspiciously. Now he wasn't someone who'd travelled the world, but he knew his geography.

"Hey, we're getting closer to it. It feels like we're going down. I thought this was a nonstop flight." Koji Koda shyly spoke in a rare instance. That didn't sit well with Aizawa. This was indeed scheduled to be a nonstop flight, so why were they beginning to land?

"Mr Aizawa?" Kirishima asked.

"All of you stay seated. I'm just going to speak with the pilot." The man said as he made his way to the front of the plane before he knocked.

"Is this our refuelling stop?" He asked calmly as Illusion's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes, Sir. It shouldn't take long once we've landed." Aizawa's eyes narrowed, but he had to be certain of his suspicions.

"Then shouldn't the steward be serving our meal for the evening at this point?" He asked expectantly. When Illusion replied he caught an air of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. It seems the food is a little behind schedule. Please return to your seat and we'll be with you shortly." His suspicions were confirmed. The flight had been hijacked.

"Pilot. There was no evening meal scheduled for this flight." He said said, tugging at his combat scarf. "And it was also confirmed to be nonstop. So why don't you tell me where you're taking me and my class?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sir. Please remain sea-" the man was cut short as Aizawa slammed his body into the door.

"Mr Aizawa, what's going on?!" Iida asked.

"We're off course! Someone's hijacked the plane and they're taking us to that island!" Aizawa informed the students. Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other fearfully as the latter spoke up.

"Hijacked?! You mean by terrorists?!"

"I don't know but we need to regain control of the plane." Aizawa gritted his teeth as he continued to try and break the door down. At that moment the plane swayed form side to side causing some of the students to fall over, Aizawa trying to keep his balance.

"Those bastards. Do they have any idea who theyre dealing with?" Bakugou snarled, sparks forming in his open palm.

"Sir, allow me." Shoto suggested as he placed his hand on the door causing ice to form around the hinges until with a shar kick the door fell away and several of the students screamed when they saw the pilot's dead body lying between the villains who looked back at the group.

"Kurogiri!" Aizawa recognised the warp villain who looked at Illusion.

"I believe it's time to abandon ship." He said before forming a portal which swallowed Illusion before he could speak.

"Don't worry, it's on autopilot so just sit back and fasten your seat belts. It's going to be a rough landing." He said simiserly to the group before disappearing himself leaving the teacher and students alone on the plane which was now picking up speed and heading straight for the island.

"What are we gonna do?!" Mineta panicked. "I don't wanna die in a plane crash! I'm supposed to pass away in away in my sleep betwixt the bosom of my future wife!"

"Does anyone know how to fly?!" Kaminari asked desperately.

"For once I wish Hatsume was here." Iida muttered as he saw Aizawa sit himself in the pilot seat before pounding his fist on the dashboard angrily. "Sir?"

"The villains opened the fuel hatch. If we turn the plane back on course we'll run out of fuel and crash before we reach mainland, but at this speed we're going to hit the island."

Iida's glasses glinted as he pushed them up before taking the copilot's seat.

"Mr Aizawa. I may not be a pilot, but I do know engines. The best thing we can do now is slow the plane's landing."

"Then let's hear it, Iida." As the engine hero assisted Aizawa, Momo, being the assistant class rep, turned to face the others.

"Everyone! We're making an emergency landing! All of you return to your seats and buckle in!" The others did as she said whilst Aizawa and Iida worked together to glide the plane towards the island.

As they drew closer, Aizawa called back to the students as they were about to hit the jungle canopy.

"Everyone hold on!"

Many of the students thre fearful glances at one another, Izuku holding his hand out to Ochaco who held it tightly in her own. With that the plane began to plough through the trees, tearing holes along the hull and destroying the engines as everyone gripped their seats for dear life.

Eventually the plane came to grinding halt, broken and busted. Nobody made a sound until the he silence was broken by the oxygen masks falling from the ceiling.

"Well those were a little slow." Jirou muttered as Aizawa looked back at them.

"Is everyone alright?" His students nodded and or spoke back to confirm. "Good. Then let's get out of here." He said as he opened the emergency exit causing it's inflatable slide to inflate before instructing the children to exit the plane, going last himself to join them.

"Where the hell are we?" Bakugo asked as Shoto set about extinguishing any fires that had formed on the plane or surrounding area.

"I don't know. But I do know we aren't getting out the way we came in." Aizawa muttered throwing a glance at the wreck. "And I also know the League of Villains are behind this."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kirishima scowled.

"So what do we do?" Mina asked looking at her phone. "I'm not getting any reception." The others checked their phones to find they were the same.

"We find a means of contacting help and confirming our location." Aizawa replied as he began to walk away from the crash site. "Stay close to me."

The others, though still in shock form what had transpired followed after their teacher while on a nearby branch one of Syndrome's spy birds was watching them.

"How's that for a haul?" The villain himself said from the monitor room as he turned to Shigaraki who chuckled back.

"It seems I was right to ally with you, Syndrome. this is going to be very fun indeed."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Finally, the setup is complete and our heroes are ready to cross paths in the next chapter. And now to address a couple of things.**

**First off, as some of you mentioned Kurogiri shouldn't be with the League at this point as he was captured after the Overhaul incident. I'm aware of that but there's a point in the story where I need Kurogiri as no other character can make what I have planned possible otherwise. Consider it a slight creative liberty.**

**And secondly, yes, Winston's project for the kids is pretty much what they did in the Heroes Rising movie; going to a small location to offer their services without assistance from Pros or the police. I felt a programme like that would be fitting for Winston's plan as it not only reestablishes trust in heroes but shows that teaching it children is a genuine beneficial education. So with the kids on one side and Elastigirl's mission for the Pros it'll cover both sides of hero society when we get to the Incredibles 2 point in the story.**

**Until then, thanks for your continued patience and support. Please review, fave and follow.**

**Also shoutouts to my good friend Hotspot-the-626th for beta reading the chapter. Thanks a lot.**

**My Hero Academia belong to Kōhei Horikoshi  
The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird**


	5. Scattered and Reunited

**Scattered and Reunited**

Having narrowly avoided dying in a fiery plane crash, Class 1-A now found themselves stranded on an uncharted island that for all they knew was under the control of the League of Villains. Fortunately for the heroes, the cargo hold hadn't been torn open during the crash and so they were able to retrieve and don their super suits; they were probably going to be needing them for the challenges they were sure to come.

"So, Mr Aizawa?" Kirishima inquired. "If we're gonna escape this island how are we supposed to do it, considering we don't know jack about this place?"

The Eraser hero replied "When in enemy territory your best way out begins with gathering intel. However, since the villains know we're here reconnaissance won't be easy; The worst-case scenario being that they're watching us right now." His students frantically looked about in response.

"So what you're saying is we find out what we wanna know by beating it out of them when they come for us." Bakugou summarised, pounding his fist to which Aizawa nodded grimly.

"It's very likely we'll be fighting our way out of this, yes. But in the event that any of us are separated or captured we'll need a hideout in order to regroup and come up with a plan. So it's imperative that we stay connected."

"I'm on it, Sir," Momo spoke up as she began to spawn a bunch of earphone communicators. "Everyone take an earpiece. We'll be able to stay in contact using these. I can only establish one line of communication for every three devices so I've colour coded them for groups of three. Mr Aizawa and Iida, mine's paired up with yours. Everyone else divide into groups."

"Excellent work, Yaoyorozu." Aizawa commended, taking his own item as everyone put them on. The communicators were sorted out as follows:

Aizawa, Tenya & Momo

Izuku, Ochako & Tsu

Bakugou, Kirishima & Kaminari

Mina, Jiro & Toru

Shoji, Mineta & Tokoyami

Todoroki, Koda and Ojiro

Aoyama, Sero and Sato

Aizawa tested the buttons on his earpiece to check his contacts with Tenya and Momo before addressing the class "And just so you know, if you must fight, do it to defend either yourselves or each other, but don't go looking for the enemy."

"You really think the League of Villains are behind this though, Mr Aizawa?" Izuku asked. "I know we all saw Kurogiri on the plane but who was that other man?"

"Maybe they've teamed up with another villain like how they did with Overhaul." Tsu assumed.

"It is a possibility." Aizawa agreed. "So even though we're familiar with the League, be prepared for unknown enemies."

"Yes, Sir." The students nodded as they continued wandering through the jungle, passing by a familiar-looking waterfall. As they did Tokoyami's eyes caught sight of bubbles appearing on the surface and a shadow moving beneath them.

"Stop." He whispered to the group before pointing. They quickly hid in the foliage before a large man in a red suit and black eye mask broke through the water gasping heavily. He swam to the shore and pulled himself out, looking back up at the waterfall as though he expected someone to be there. He sighed heavily and turned back only to be yanked to the ground when he found his torso wrapped in a scarf like binding.

"Start talking." He looked up into the glaring red eyes of Aizawa, his long black hair standing on end. "Tell me who you work for and how to get off this island." The man's first instinct was to break out of his bonds but to his surprise he found he couldn't. In fact, it felt like his strength had vanished completely.

"Answer me," Aizawa repeated.

"Who are you?"

"That's what I wanna know! Are you with the League of Villains or their accomplices?"

"Neither! I'm a hero! Are you?"

"Mr Aizawa, wait!" Izuku emerged from his hiding spot along with the rest of the class as the boy looked at the hero's costume.

"That symbol...it can't be." His eyes popped behind his mask as he recognised the man. "You're Mr Incredible!"

"The former American Number One?!" Ochako said in disbelief.

"Glad to know someone recognises me." Mr Incredible muttered as Aizawa reluctantly released him and pulled him to his feet, having now had a chance to verify Izuku's claim.

"You're right, that's definitely his symbol. Got a wardrobe change though it would seem."

"Well now that you know who I am, tell me who you are." Mr Incredible asked but as he looked at the group he started to realise the situation. "Wait...how long have you been here?"

"We just got here. Our flight was hijacked by villains and brought to this island. One of the culprits, we happen to know of." Aizawa answered as he blinked causing his hair to fall back down and Mr Incredible felt his strength returning.

"Syndrome brought you here too?" He asked.

"Syndrome? Who's that?" Jiro questioned. "The League of the Villains are the ones who brought us here."

Tenya gripped his chin as he shifted his glasses "I think we may have identified the head of their accomplices."

"The League of Villains." Mr Incredible muttered. "I've never heard of them but I think I was attacked by two of them not long ago. A burnt man with blue flames and a blonde girl with knives."

"Toga and Dabi." Aizawa identified them as he approached Mr Incredible. "It seems we've both been dragged into whatever these villains are up to. I'm Shota Aizawa of UA. AKA- Eraserhead."

"The Japanese hero school?"

"Yes. The League of Villains is a high-class criminal organisation in Japan. And whoever this Syndome is you speak of, it's clear that the head of the League, Tomura Shigaraki, has formed a partnership with him. But for what reason, I don't know."

Mr Incredible looked over the group, shocked to see how young they all were, save for Aizawa. "I can't believe he was going to use it on a bunch of kids. The man has got to be completely insane."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows. "You know what's going on here?"

"Syndrome's created a super-weapon; a battle robot he calls the Omnidroid designed to kill heroes by studying their abilities."

The UA heroes gasped collectively at the revelation. "Could that mean Shigaraki wants him to build him one to use against Japan?" Shoto assumed concernedly.

"I don't know, but I have a lead. I found a strange word in an underwater cave after I escaped the villains."

"What was the word?" Kaminari asked.

"KRONOS."

"What does that mean?" Mina asked curiously.

"I believe it's the name of the Greek Titan, Kronos." Tenya answered brightly. "The Father of the gods Zeus, Hades and Poseidon and best known for eating his own children alive to prevent a prophecy of being defeated by them."

Several of his peers shuddered at the description as Mr Incredible spoke. "Regardless of what it means, a hero I once knew died making sure others would know what he learned so it must be important to the villains. I need to find out what it is they're planning before more heroes like him end up dead. We may even find a way off the island in the process."

"Then it would be best for us to work together." Aizawa suggested, extending his hand for Mr Incredible to shake, which he did. As the strong hero released his grip he noticed Izuku staring at him curiously, his eyes squinting behind his mask.

"You ok, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just...you seem familiar. We haven't met by any chance have we?" Izuku wondered, getting some odd looks from his peers as Bakugo laughed.

"What are you talking about, Deku? You met the Number One American hero? Don't gimme that crap."

"Yeah, you're probably right now that I think about it." Izuku chuckled awkwardly though Mr Incredible couldn't help feeling a slight hint of deja vu as well. The rabbit-like mask, respirator and nickname made it impossible for him to recognise the boy, however.

"There's no time to talk now. Let's keep moving." Aizawa instructed.

"Probably best if you follow me. I know where their base of operations is and where they keep their aircraft." Mr Incredible suggested.

"Lead the way then."

"So...what's hero work like in Japan?" The American hero asked as he lead Class 1A through the jungle, the group of heroes keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the enemy.

Aizawa shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Depends on what you're looking for; underground work, teaching, rescue, raiding, healing. Pick your poison."

"And if none of that takes your fancy you can always use your quirk for other outlets," Kirishima spoke. "Some work at businesses with their powers or even start their own."

"Dojo's are pretty popular; I bet Gunhead could give you a job at his," Ochako suggested following up Kirishima's sentence.

"And I take it you kids are getting a good education?" Mr Incredible assumed to which Momo replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. UA truly lives up to its ranking as the most established school of heroics. There are many other institutions though if you aren't fortunate enough to enrol."

"If you don't mind being overshadowed that is." Bakugou chuckled. "The other schools are always gunning for us at the licensing exams because of it."

"The sad thing is he's not exactly wrong." Tenya said regrettably.

All the while Bob thought to himself as he mulled over everything Aizawa and the students had said. Setting aside the fact his freelance work had been a trap all along, he'd still made a fair amount of money off it. Adding it to what he'd saved up already he was very close to affording his dream. And with such a glowing review from some of the residents it only added to the faith in his plan. Just a little further to go and it would all have been worth the struggle.

Of course this required getting off the island alive first and foremost. Alone it wouldn't have been too difficult if he kept a low profile; the villains believing him to be dead, considering. But with the sudden arrival of this class of heroes, that did unfortunately complicate things.

The sudden loud whirring of a rotor cut through the air as the group looked up.

"Get down." Mr Incredible hissed as they ducked into the bushes whilst two strange hovercrafts flew over the canopy. They looked like flying saucers with helicopter blades roasting around their edges to keep them aloft, each vehicle piloted by a guard. They glided over the area and out of sight of the heroes until said individuals emerged.

Shoto looked off in the direction they were flying. "They're heading for the crash site."

"Which can only mean they don't know our current location or that we're all alive." Aizawa reckoned.

Mineta wiped some sweat from his brow. "Well that's a little good news; at least we know they aren't watching us right now."

"But they will be looking for you all when they find an empty plane crash with no bodies."

Mr Incredible quickly dashed the boy's hope as he addressed Aizawa. "I hate to say this but if we want to get everyone here off this island alive we can't stay in a group this large if we want to stay hidden."

Aizawa closed his eyes after glancing at his students, with grim realisation. "You're right. Though I didn't want it to have to come to this, we're going to have to split up."

The man turned back to his students. "Listen up. We're going to be dividing into two groups. Half of you will stay with me and the other half will assist Mr Incredible in reaching the enemy's base. Midoriya, Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida, Shoji, Aoyama, Koda, Ashido, Kirishima and Sato; you're with me. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Kaminari, Hagakure, Sero, Mineta, Ojiro, Tokoyami and Jiro; you'll assist Mr Incredible in his infiltration."

The students looked amongst themselves as Aizawa continued his plan. "We'll go on ahead and scout the area so we can setup a hideout. Once your group has the information related to that code word, you'll rendezvous with us at our location. Thanks to Yaoyorozu's trackers you'll know where to find us."

"Oh that reminds me!" Creati piped up as she handed Mr Incredible replicas of the gear she'd made her peers. "Take these, Sir, you'll be able to communicate with us."

"Thank you." The strong hero replied as he put them on.

"But what about escaping the island?"

Kaminari asked as Mr Incredible thought. "I don't know if any of you can pilot an air craft, but it wouldn't matter since the one I arrived in has an automatic pilot. Maybe if we captured one of the guards we could force him to tell us how to operate it."

'_Shinso sure could've helped us with that_.' Izuku thought to himself.

"Then that's what we'll do after you've regrouped with us. I won't sugarcoat this, kids; we're in real trouble here." Aizawa looked at his class, somehow more serious than he usually was.

"But, if we keep our wits about us and focus on working together to keep each other safe, we'll make it out. I just have one rule I want you to follow at all costs: don't die or you're expelled." He concluded with a grin, though his dark joke didn't humour all his students.

"It'll be kinda hard for you to if we do die!" Mineta snapped though everyone ignored him as the group split in two; one carrying on after Mr Incredible and other heading in another direction, the operation underway.

XXX

"Well, darling, what do you think?"

Shocked would be the first word that came to Helen's mind, though it didn't even begin to describe her feelings of what she'd seen. After following up on Edna's invitation, despite the odd details the fashionista mentioned during the phone call, she had expected to get a clear cut answer on why Bob had gone to her to get a patch job. What she hadn't expected was to learn that Edna to have not only crafted a new and improved super suit for her husband but her entire family; even Jack-Jack had been given one. All of the suits were red in colour and bore the same symbol styled after Bob's insignia. Not only that but they'd been outfitted with features more suited for front line pro heroes: bulletproof, explosion-proof, withstanding 1000*C, built in homing devices and the newest feature: machine washable!

They'd even been specified to match their quirks with her own being as stretchable as she was; Dash's being highly durable to friction to account for his speed and Edna had even crafted a brand new material that could turn invisible in time with Violet's quirk (which according to the fashionista was quite strenuous on her own power with the amount of fibre she had to go through to perfect it). Needless to say, Helen had several questions on the situation. She had no doubts at this point: even if Bob was at a conference, there was another business he was involved in and it didn't involve insurance.

"What do I _think_?! Bob, is retired! I'm retired! Our family is underground. You helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back?"

"Well, I assumed you knew it, darling." Edna said, somewhat as shocked as her friend was, though considering how Bob behaved during his visit it wasn't too far out for her to suspect there'd been more than he was letting on. But then, "Why would he keep secrets from you?" she asked turning back in her chair.

"He wouldn't. Didn't. ugh- doesn't!" Helen insisted which only stoked Edna's own suspicions further.

"Hmm, men at Robert's age are often unstable. Prone to weakness."

"What...What are you saying?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of..of course-"

"Do you _KNOW_ where he is?" Edna faced Helen as she asked again, the former super now feeling more worried than ever.

XXX

"What do you mean, the plane's empty?!"

Syndrome paced back and forth as he shouted into his communicator to which the receiving guard replied. "**They all survived the crash landing, Sir and so far none of our cameras have spotted them.**"

"I told you they'd be tougher than you thought." Shigaraki said from across the room with his head in his hand. Syndrome eyed him for a moment before addressing his henchman.

"Deploy the advanced troopers and Retrieval Unit. Capture them if you can but if they prove too resistant, kill them."

"**Yes, Sir.**"

"Why alive?" Dabi asked.

"I want a chance to study their quirks. They could be useful for advancing my droid's capabilities for future attacks. Then I'll kill them."

"Japan's heroes would indeed be more trouble for your creation than washed up American supers." Kurogiri stated. "Should make for better sport as well."

"Indeed." Shigaraki agreed turning to his right hand villain. "Bring Mr Compress. Have him assist Syndrome's men in the capture along with Dabi and Toga."

"Of course." The warp villain bowed as he vanished.

"Oh you mean I can go play with Izuku and Ochako?!" Toga giggled gleefully.

"They're yours to deal with." Shigaraki approved, the girl cheering as she skipped out of the room with Dabi trudging after.

"Will you not be going with them?" Syndrome inquired.

"I like to let my underlings have their fun. But you're more than welcome to go if you wish."

"Hmm, maybe later. For now let's discuss future prospects."

"Very nice."

XXX

With Aizawa's team, the heroes continued to scout the island for any site they could put to use as a rendezvous/hideout. The sun was beginning to set, casting the island in a deep orange glow which would soon turn to dark.

But as the group passed through a clearing a spotlight suddenly illuminated the group stopping them dead in their tracks as a battalion of guards emerged emerged from the foliage in front of the heroes, a couple of hovercrafts floating above shining their lights down on them.

A number of the guards were wielding guns whilst several more were taller and more muscular wearing large black and white gauntlets. And at the front of the group one guard was wearing a different outfit compared to the other gunmen. It was a sleek red and black suit of armour with and whilst the other guards all wore visors, his headgear consisted of a white helmet with a circular black screen covering the front.

"Welcome, heroes of Japan." A modified voice buzzed from the leader's helmet, the man loading his gun with a sinister click.

"Damn, looks like they were lying in wait for us." Aizawa cursed as he and his students readied themselves for battle.

"Surrender or die, super scum." One of the larger guards spoke as bolts of blue lightning began to crackle between his fingers.

"Guess that means negotiation's off the table." Kirishima muttered.

"It was never on it." Bakugou snarled as his own hands crackled with brewing explosions.

"What's the best course of action, Mr Aizawa?" Tenya inquired.

The eraser hero scanned the number of enemies, the wheels in his head turning before he responded. "If we want to get away without being tracked we'll need to take out most if not all of them. I'll disable the big ones' quirks, leaving Midoriya, Bakugou, Iida and Sato to finish them off."

"Yes, Sir." Izuku nodded along with the other three.

"Uraraka, Aoyama, Ashido, focus on taking out the hovercrafts and Kirishima, I'm leaving the gunmen up to you." The students acknowledged his orders. "Shoji and Koda, you're our best scouts. And we can't afford letting you get killed or captured, so we need you to hang back until we've cleared out the enemy. Only fight to defend yourselves."

"Got it." Shoji replied whilst Koda nodded silently.

Aizawa focused on the brawlers as he activated his quirk. "Now!" On his command, Izuku, Bakugou, Tenya and Sato charged forward.

The armed guards opened fire on the group though the four heroes leapt into the air to avoid the shots before aiming their own attacks towards the brawlers.

"DIE!" Bakugou roared as he launched an explosion at the battalion which sent several of the gunmen flying, though when the smoke cleared the brawlers appeared unscathed, though their armour showed signs of damage. One of them thrust his large hand out to grab Bakugou by the leg in midair before sending a blast of electricity through the teens body

"GAAAUGHH!" The explosion hero yelled in pain as the guard swung him down against the ground. The brawler raised his large fist to strike again before he was kicked in the jaw by Izuku, knocking him to the ground.

"What?!" Aizawa blinked in shock, deactivating his quirk in the process. "No, I had them in my sights. His quirk should've been neutralised!"

"Surprised?" The lead guard spoke. "Shigaraki told the boss all about you, Eraserhead. Of all the heroes who could've ended up here, you're undoubtedly the unluckiest of them all."

"What's he talking about?!" Kirishima, who was helping Bakugou to his feet, while simultaneously deflecting bullets, questioned.

Izuku backflipped away from the brawler he was fighting as the man's gauntlet transformed into a large flamethrower, spraying a torrent of fire at him.

As the boy looked over the enemy soldiers, he started to realise what the leader had implied. The brawlers were changing the style of their weapons, but not in a way akin to any transformation quirk. And the smaller guards were all using handheld firearms. What's more their fighting was similar to that of a military or police squad, nothing like the villains they'd faced in the past. With all those factors together, it could only imply...

"They're quirkless!" He shouted in realisation. "They all are! None of these people have quirks!"

"All of them?!" Tenya said in disbelief as the brawlers he was up against shot several hooked cables out of the chest plate of his armour to try and ensnare him, confirming Izuku's statement.

"Smart thinking, kid. No, we don't have quirks, but we do have power." The lead guard tossed his regular firearm aside before pulling out a couple of tonfa-like weapons which then extended and became engulfed with electricity.

"Let's see how you fare in a fight now, Eraserhead!" He laughed maniacally as he charged the underground hero only to be blindsided by an attack from Bakugou, who looked even angrier than before.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting a bunch of fucking quirkless dickbags get the drop on me!" The helmeted man picked himself up as he began to trade blows with the hero, either dodging or countering each other's strikes.

Aizawa decided to instead assist Ochako, Aoyama and Mina who were trying to bring down the hovercrafts. The vehicles were firing bullets at the three of them, Mina trying to continuously melt the ammunition with waves of acid, but it was starting to look like she was running out of juice from the strained grunts and whimpers Aizawa was picking up from her.

"Uraraka!" He shouted to Ochako, who was using a boulder she'd lightened to shield herself and Aoyama, as he pointed at the vehicle that was firing on them while unravelling his capture scarf.

Ochako nodded before hurling the boulder at the hovercraft, forcing it to cease fire to dodge the attack, and in that window the girl flew up towards the craft in order to slap it, cancelling its gravity as Aizawa lassoed his scarf around the vehicle. With a roar the man swung the flying saucer in circles before bringing it downwards towards the other craft.

Ochako put her fingers together and shouted "Release!" Just before the tangled hovercraft smashed full force into the other one causing them both to explode on impact, the flaming wrecks crashing to the ground.

"Booyah!" Kirishima cheered, punching the air at the spectacle. "You jerks are gonna have to try harder than this to take us down!"

The Leader dodged another of Bakugou's attacks, kicking the young hero in the gut, "You're right, boy. I think we need to get serious. Troops! Carpet bombing formation!" The remaining smaller guards nodded to the man before launching themselves into the air on rocket boots and switching their guns to large bazookas.

One of them fired at Izuku who narrowly dodged a large gob of white, slimy substance that hit the ground with a splat. Another shot came at Tenya who attempted to kick it back at his opponent, only for the slimy cannonball to stick to his leg.

"What?!" He tried to pull it off, his hand sticking to the ball in the process as he ripped it away, "What is this stuff?!" He had to run as more of the guards opened fire on him and the others with their new ammo.

Meanwhile, the brawler guards had altered their gauntlets again; this time they sported large claws, similar to that of the Omnidroid. One of them aiming at Ochako shot out their weapon on a long metal tentacle, attempting to grab her.

"Watch out!" Sato leaped to grab the tentacle before it could reach Ochako. He wrestled with the metal appendage before he managed to pull it towards himself, dragging the guard with him to deliver a solid blow to his face, knocking the grunt out cold.

"Just how much equipment do these people have?!" Ochako questioned, a slime-ball whizzing past her head. "They've got more gadgets than Hatsume!"

"Clearly these ruffians have tangoed with heroes many times to have this many countermeasures." Aoyama estimated, firing a laser at the airborne guards, shooting a couple out of the sky while the others managed to dodge his attack.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to bring out the big guns as well." Kirishima grinned. As he hardened his body into a ferocious jagged form. "Red Riot: Unbreakable!" He roared before he charged the brawler guards; they fired on him with bullets, only for them to bounce off his skin as though they were rubber, before resorting to their tentacles.

One nearly grabbed him before he cleaved the claw in two with a swing of his diamond-edged hand until he reached the brawler and reeled his fist back.

"RED GAUNTLET!" Kirishima buried his fist in the man's gut, shattering his armour and sending him flying into another brawler behind him, both guards shooting across the clearing and hitting a cliff side which cracked upon impact.

"Dammit! That one's a nuisance! Capture him!" The Leader ordered his bomber guards to attack Kirishima with their sticky bullets, a flurry of the slime-balls hailing down on the hero, only for a shower of acid to dissolve them as Mina threw herself in front of him.

"Thanks for the save." He grinned as Mina high-fived him with one of her own.

"Sometimes even shields need their backs watched."

Meanwhile, Bakugou was still engaged with the Leader guard who was still holding his own against the explosion hero, despite his relentless onslaught of explosions, using his electric tonfas to throw off the direction of his attacks.

"Just die already, you freak!" The teen yelled, his frustration growing.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" The Leader replied as he went in for an overhead swing before his wrist was suddenly stopped by Aizawa's scarf, giving Bakugou the opening he needed.

"EAT THIS!" He roared sending a blast directly at the Leader's face. The explosion sent the man hurtling back before he hit the ground, his helmet bouncing away after being dislodged by the blast. "Ha! Down in one hit. Just as I'd expect from a quirkless!"

But Bakugou's victory was short lived as the Leader slowly got to his feet, the others looking at his face as the smoke cleared.

"The guy from the plane!" Izuku pointed. Yes, it was none other than Illusion who wiped a trickle of blood from his nose and glared at Bakugou.

"Is that the best you can do? You should know better than to underestimate your opponents." Illusion snarled, picking up his weapons as the electricity surrounding them turned from blue to red, the voltage fiercer than before.

"It's heroes like you I hate the most! Do you get some sick kick from looking down us? Well it'll be the last mistake you ever make!" The man shouted as he ran at Bakugou who prepared to counterattack.

But before he could strike Illusion flipped over Bakugou, dodging the explosion he shot at him, before striking him from behind with his weapons. And he didn't let up, continuing to strike the young hero with his tonfas, leaving no room for openings.

"Kacchan's in trouble!" Izuku shouted as he looked to Ochako who was finishing off the last brawler guard by hurling his weightless body over the canopy. "Uraraka! I need you to throw me at the guy fighting Kacchan!"

Ochako didn't know what Izuku was planning to do, but she knew he had a plan. "Right! Just be careful, Deku." She said as she cancelled his gravity before grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him towards the other two, Izuku activating his Full Cowling.

He flew towards Illusion who was now standing over Bakugou, Aizawa unable to reach him having found himself stuck fighting the bombers.

"It doesn't matter how strong your quirk is; it's wasted if it's wielded by a short tempered little brat. You're out of your league here, boy. Should've stayed home with your parents!" Illusion spat, pressing his feet down on Bakugou's arms, as a long blade emerged from the ends of his tonfas.

"Now it's my turn to say die!" He raised his weapons as Izuku reached him.

"Now!" He signalled.

"Release!" Ochako returned his gravity as Izuku aimed a kick at Illusion who barely had time to turn his head.

"Shoot Style!" Izuku kicked Illusion in the head, knocking him off Bakugou and rolling away. "Are you ok, Kacchan?" He turned to his rival who shouted back at him.

"I didn't need your help, Deku! I would've gotten myself out of it!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Illusion shook his head as he looked at the battle. He gritted his teeth as he saw his troops were now far fewer in numbers and despite their growing exhaustion, the heroes were starting to have the upper hand.

'_Shit. They may be kids, but they're skilled. We've gotten too used to fighting rusty Americans._' He thought as he spoke into a communicator on his wrist. "Alright, you can step in!"

"'_Step in_?' They have reinforcements on standby?!" Aizawa realised as a familiar black portal opened up before Toga and Dabi stepped out.

"Finally. I was getting bored." The latter muttered.

Tenya jumped back to avoid a burst of blue flames from the scarred man. "The League of Villains!"

"Izuku~!" Toga cried joyfully as she ran at Izuku waving her knives. "Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!"

Izuku yelped with fright as the knives nearly grazed his skin, forcing him to back away as Toga continued to try and cut him before she was smacked in the face with a tree, held by an angry Ochako who stepped up beside her best friend.

"Don't even think about touching him, you psycho!" She hissed.

"Ochako~! I missed you too! I never got the chance to say hi back at the Yakuza's place. Let's all three of us have a group hug!" Toga grinned, skipping back towards Ochako and Izuku, flinging her syringes at them as she went.

All the while, Aizawa looked at the battle as he began to take notice of his students. They were beginning to grow tired, their quirks wearing out, and with the sudden arrival of the League members it was only getting worse. He also noticed Dabi's fire was starting to surround the area, rather like it did at the Summer Camp: he was trying to fence them in.

'_Those flames are closing in and we don't have Todoroki. If they surround us completely none of us will get away and they can still call in more reinforcements to finish us off. We can't hold out on this one._'

Knowing what he had to do, Aizawa aimed his gaze at Dabi and Toga, cancelling their quirks before sending his capture scarf at the latter, tying her up as she was still distracted by Izuku and Ochako.

"Hey! I was busy here, dry eyes!" She whined, fiddling for her knife to cut herself loose.

"Everyone! Head for the clearing before the fire surrounds it!" Aizawa shouted at the students who began to run.

"You're not going anywhere!" Illusion shouted trying to go after them before his foot stopped suddenly, which he soon realised was stuck to one of the slime-balls. He looked to see Kirishima and Sato pulling up chunks of the ground the balls were stuck to before hurling them at him, sticking them to his legs and arms, immobilising him.

"Try getting unstuck from that, chump!" Kirishima laughed, fist-bumping Sato as they made it out along with the rest of the class. Izuku stopped at the clearing before looking back at his teacher who was holding off the remaining guards along with Dabi.

"Mr Aizawa!"

"Run! I won't allow any of you to be taken! Not again!" Aizawa shouted as he struck down another guard. Izuku gritted his teeth, his inner hero telling him to charge in and help his teacher.

"Dammit, Deku, come on!" Bakugou shouted back to him.

"You can't save anyone if you're dead. So live to fight again." Aizawa lectured as Izuku, regretfully, turned roundabout and followed after his friends, but not before shouting "We'll come back for you!"

"I know you will, Problem Child." Aizawa murmured, restraining several guards who tried to chase after Deku. "I'll die before I let any of you harm my students!" But before he could continue to fight a flash of blue light suddenly engulfed him before a small marble landed in the spot where he'd been standing.

"That could certainly be arranged." Said Mr Compress as he strolled onto the scene to pluck up the trapped Aizawa, rolling the marble between his finger and thumb amusingly. "But, our new accomplice desires to examine your capabilities before he disposes of you. So you just sit tight until then."

XXX

While all of this was going on however, Mr Incredible was leading the other half of the class towards Syndrome's headquarters, the cover of night hiding them from any patrols. Their route lead them to the edge of the island where a rail line was located.

"There." Mr Incredible pointed to the rail as a large transport shuttle could be seen approaching their jumping point. "That's our way in."

"You mean jump?" Mineta asked nervously. "I-I'm not so s-sure I can get that far." Though a lecherous smile soon crossed his face as his gaze drifted to Momo. "Unless I could maybe get a piggyback ride from Yao-"

The little pervert was suddenly silenced by a roll of tape wrapping around all below his nose. "You're welcome." Sero muttered, slinging the short hero over his shoulders like a mummified backpack.

"Thank you, Sero." Momo smiled just before the shuttle reached them.

"Now." Mr Incredible signalled as the group jumped down towards the shuttle, landing on its roof with a metallic thud which visibly dented it. The guards inside didn't have time to investigate as they were quickly grabbed and flung out by a variety of appendages including a tongue, a shadowy bird monster, a tail and a pair of fleshy cables.

"You kids are pretty good." Mr Incredible praised them as they climbed into the shuttle which carried them along the rail until Syndrome's facility came into view.

"Hold on." Shoto spoke up. "This place must have a security checkpoint before the facility." Sure enough, as the shuttle rounded a corner they saw, off the distance, a large security gate with a guard on either side of it.

"He's right. Even if we got out before we reach it, the guards will know something's wrong if an empty shuttle shows up, ribbit." Tsu expected.

"So what do we do?" Toru questioned as Mr Incredible thought for a moment. Over at the gate the guards remained vigilant at their posts when they noticed something small and sparking coming towards them. They looked down in confusion to see a small scrap of metal and wires attached the rail as it drifted past them. They stared at the oddity until they heard a grunt off in the distance, causing them to raise their guns and stare into the darkness, completely oblivious to the giant shuttle coming down from the heavens and crashing into both them and the gate, flattening all.

"And that's how you bypass security without a keycard." Mr Incredible smirked as he vaulted over the now shorter gate followed closely by the 1A students. "Employees of the month, ladies and gentlemen." Continuing on foot, the group eventually reached the facility.

"Ok, kids, we just need to find a way inside." Mr Incredible stated, he and the group hiding in the bushes next to the building which was surrounded by guards.

"Shouldn't we just ask those nice men with the rifles to let us in?" Kaminari joked earning a jab in the side from Jiro.

"Actually, I think Kaminari's onto something; let's ask the guards." said Tsu, confusing the others. "I've got this." She grinned, pulling her goggled down before she activated her camouflage, turning herself invisible; something that greatly surprised Bob that he'd now met two invisible girls. He was sure Violet would get along well with them.

The group waited patiently while Tsu began to make her way over to the facility and began to crawl up the side of the building to where a guard was standing on the balcony. The frog girl snuck up behind the man before delivering a solid blow to his head which sent him tumbling over the edge and landing on the ground. The surrounding guards immediately ran over to his location leaving the door completely unguarded. Her plan a success, Tsu bounced her way back to the group before she turned visible again.

"Brilliant, Tsu." Toru congratulated her along with the rest of the heroes, the frog hero smiling bashfully at their praise. The group's attention was suddenly drawn to the door which opened to allow another shuttle to roll out. Before the door could close however, Mineta threw a handful of hairballs at its joints causing it to stay open.

"There's our chance, guys." he hissed, the group not needing to be told twice as they quickly hurried inside before the door pulled itself free of its sticky bonds.

Now inside the facility the heroes found themselves in a maze of silent tunnels, the distant chattering of guards coming from all directions. Mr Incredible furrowed his brow as he raised his hand to halt the group. "Kids. Security's only going to get tighter from here on out and we can't afford to be seen until we've gotten that information. I'm sorry but I can't take all of you with me. Even with a group this size, we're still too large to risk detection."

"Then we'll divide the objectives between us." Yaoyorozu proposed. "Hagakure, Tsu. You're our stealthiest members so you should scout the facility to find the air hanger. Though Tsu's camouflage only lasts so long. So Tokoyami, Sero and Ojiro, you three go with them to subdue any guards that can't be avoided, but stay out of sight. The rest of us will stay with Mr Incredible."

"Good plan, Yaoyorozu." Shoto approved as both groups nodded to each other before splitting up. Eventually, Bob lead his group to the dining room. Jiro stopped the group for a moment to plug her jack into the wall as she listened.

"It's empty." She whispered with a thumbs up as they entered the room and the students were astonished when they saw the towering lava flow wall to their left.

"There's a secret path hidden behind the lava. I saw Syndrome peering out of it so I'm certain it leads to the heart of his operation." Mr Incredible vouched.

"Whoa." Kaminari stared at the molten waterfall leaning towards Shoto. "Think you can freeze that, Todoroki?"

The dual elemental only shook his head. "If it were only a pool I could freeze it into stone, but this is a natural flow. It'll reheat anything I cool down in a matter of seconds."

"So how the hell are we supposed to get past it?" Mineta asked hopelessly. The kids turned their heads to see Mr Incredible picking up a giant Easter Island Head statue in the corner of the room which he held horizontally over his head.

"Everyone stand close to me. I'll use this to shield us from the lava."

"Are you crazy?! It'll just melt the rock too and us along with it!" Mineta shouted.

"Maybe not." Shoto debated as he joined Mr Incredible and placed his hand on the statue which became coated with frost. "If we move quickly I can keep the rock cool long enough for us to pass through."

"What do you think, Yaomomo?" Jiro asked the vice rep who thought for a moment before using her quirk to produce a large silver sheet.

"Just for added reinforcement, drape this heat resistant material over it. That along with Todoroki's quirk should buy us enough time to get through."

"Good thinking, kids, but this thing is actually heavier than I'm making it look so let's go." Mr Incredible ushered the group as they made their way towards the lava wall. "Ok, here we go, and for the love of god don't fall behind."

The others nodded tensely (Mineta trying not to wet himself) as Bob got ready to plunge the statue into the flow. But just as he was about to the lava began to split open.

"Shit." He almost dropped the statue as he was forced to reel it back, the group scrambling in a panic to get out of sight as Mirage exited the walkway barely noticing the group hide behind the statue. The woman glanced in their direction for a moment before leaving the room.

"Quick, the path! Come on!" Mr Incredible pointed as he sprinted into the walkway.

"Oh, so now we're just booking it?! So much for the plan!" Kaminari scoffed as he and others hurried after him. However, as they were about halfway there the walls began to close in on them.

"Crap! They're gonna press us into grilled hero sandwiches!" Mineta screamed as he was picked up by Mr Incredible who began to run faster, the others right behind them as the walls drew closer.

"Jump for it!" Bob shouted back as he dived out the other side with Mineta. Kaminari grabbed Jiro by the hand as he leaped through dragging her with him.

"Thanks." She panted. "Hurry, guys!" She shouted back as they walls were inches way from crushing Shoto and Momo who were now forced to run sideways. Shoto, in a last ditch attempt, blasted ice against both sides of the exit, hardening patches into stone before tackling Momo from behind as they both tumbled through, the closing walls barely catching the back of his shoe.

"That was way too close! This guy's as reckless as Midoriya." Mineta said while checking his hair for any signs of singeing.

'_Midoriya? Does this kid know Izuku?_' Bob thought but before he could ask a row of lights lit up the walkway leading to a spotlight illuminating a large computer keyboard.

Nobody spoke as they approached the console, Mr Incredible pressing a button which caused a giant screen to light in front of them with the following message: '**ENTER PASSWORD**.'

"Well...shit." Jiro muttered. "Think you can hot-wire that thing, Jamming Whey?"

"Do I look like a hacker to you?!" Ignoring their bickering Bob entered the first word that came into his head: '**KRONOS**.' The password was accepted as the screen changed to a contents with four options:

**Island Operations**

**Finances**

**Omnidroid Metatraining **

**Supers**

A triumphant grin spread across the man's face as the students gathered around to see what secrets Syndrome had hidden away about his plot. Bob scrolled down to the 'Supers' option and hit enter which took them to a page displaying two images.

One was a diagram of the Omnidroid, only this one looked a lot different, with a shorter square body and fewer limbs with the name '**X1**' underneath. The other image was a photograph of a superhero named Universal Man with the word '**Terminated**' underneath. The photo of the hero then changed to another named Psycwave, also terminated, and the sequence continued switching to more heroes confirmed to have been killed by the Omnidroid, with only the occasional few succeeding in destroying the earlier prototypes only to later be killed by an upgraded version, just as Syndrome had done with Mr Incredible.

As the list went on the heroes could only stare in horror at what was practically a bastardised war memorial of lost heroes, many of which had been friends to Bob as he recognised their names.

**Everseer - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X1**

_Macroburst - Terminated the Omnidroid v.X1_

**Macroburst - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X2**

**Phylangue - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X2**

**Blazestone - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X2**

**Downburst - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X3**

_Hyper Shock - Terminated the Omnidroid v.X3_

**Hyper Shock - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X4**

**Apogee - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X4**

**Blitzerman - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X4**

**Tradewind - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X4**

**Vectress - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X4**

_Gazerbeam - Terminated the Omnidroid v.X4_

**Gazerbeam - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X5**

**Stormicide - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X5**

_Gamma Jack - Terminated the Omnidroid v.X5_

**Gamma Jack - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X6**

"This...This is...I can't even..." Jiro shook with fear at the multitude of lives lost to the mechanical monstrosity. Kaminari actually took a step back from the overwhelming sense of danger the list of names was giving off.

"He killed them all...He killed them all..." Mineta was close to fainting. All these heroes had been pros and yet they were dead. Put down by a soulless robot of all things; the fact that something they practically used as training dummies was the cause of the deaths only escalated the boy's ever growing fear in the Omnidroid.

Momo covered her mouth, her stomach twisting. "It's genocide." She whimpered. Not since her encounter with All For One had she felt such horror and disgust. And it was the same for Shoto who was starting to break out in a sweat and it only grew worse as he and his peers recognised a particular name which showed up.

**Mortar - Terminated by Omnidroid v.X8**

"The missing pro from Japan." He murmured as his fear began to turn to anger. "This villain. Just how many lives has he taken?"

XXX

But while all of that had been happening on the island, back in America Helen had decided to finally get the bottom of her suspicions. Picking up the phone she'd called Insuricare to enquire about Bob's whereabouts only to learn that he'd been fired. This enlightenment had pushed her growing worries to the edge of certainty and all it would take to push her over it was in the hands of Edna.

"So, you don't know where he is." The short woman said before turning to face Helen and offered her a remote which was connected to the homing devices she'd installed in the Parr's new suits, including Bob's. "Would you like to find out?"

XXX

Mr Incredible was now searching particular heroes that hadn't shown up on Syndrome's list of victims. He started with Elastigirl and found, much to his relief, that his wife's location was unknown, though he soon found out that Frozone's location was known after searching his name. And upon typing in his own name, he discovered that Syndrome did indeed think he had killed him during their last encounter.

"We need to get out of here. The guards could come back any time." Kaminari warned.

"No. We aren't done yet." Mr Incredible replied firmly as he clicked on 'Island Operations' to learn just what Syndrome was planning to do with the Omnidroid. What he found shook him and the kids to their cores as the steps of 'Operation Kronos' were laid bare.

**Phase 1: Secure Omnidroid into rocket.**

**Phase 2: Launch Rocket towards Metroville.**

**Phase 3: Destroy city with the robot deployed.**

The final screen displayed a countdown to launch which was currently at **08 : 10 : 42 **and counting. The heroes stared at the clock as the weight of Syndrome's scheme hit them like a punch to gut from All Might himself.

Shoto could barely process the shock of it all. "So this is his goal. If that thing reaches America how many lives will be lost?!"

"All those people..." Momo whispered, her voice wrought with dread.

"And there's only eight hours left for us to stop him." Said Kaminari. "We have to warn the others."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Mineta squeaked as they began to hurry for the exit. But they hadn't gone a yard when suddenly the logo on Mr Incredible's suit had begun to flash and beep and seconds after it did so the entire room lit up and an alarm began to wail.

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

Rows of cannons emerged from either side of the room before one of them fired a slimeball at Mr Incredible which he blocked with his hand. It was sticky, but unlike the ones the guards used, this one was black as tar and was expanding like a balloon. Unable to shake it off, Bob broke into a sprint as all the cannons opened fire on the group.

"What are these disgusting things?!" Jiro screamed as a ball stuck to her leg making her stumble.

"These bastards are stealing my shtick!" Mineta squawked in a mix of anger and horror, one of the tarballs inflating on his back and weighing him down in the process.

Shoto attempted to block some that came near him with his fire, but unfortunately it only resulted in the balls exploding into a rain of sticky tar which proved harder to dodge, the smaller globs that stuck to his arms expanding like the rest.

Growing desperate and with the chance of escape slipping away, Momo pressed a button on her earpiece before she shouted into the microphone. "This is Creati! Our group's been detected and they have us surrounded! Eraserhead! Ingenium! Respond!"

"**Yaoyorozu! This is Iida! Where are you?!**" Tenya's voice blared into Momo's earpiece.

"There's no time to explain! The robot! Syndrome's going to-" Momo's sentence was cut short by a slimeball striking her in the side of her face, the object expanding to cover her mouth. And the others weren't faring well either as more and more of the sticky balls continued to attach to their bodies, until all of them were immobilised, trapped in their expanding, gelatinous prisons. Before their vision was completely obscured, the last thing they saw were a pair of black boots walking toward them.

"Man that black goo's so gross! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

XXX

"Oh, I am such an idiot. I let this happen, you know. The new sports car, the getting in shape, the blond hair, the lies!"

It turned out that Helen had been the cause of Bob's suit triggering the alarm as she had used the remote to pinpoint his location. And now that she saw that he was on what by all appearances seemed to be a remote, tropical island, she was now fully convinced that her husband was having an affair and the poor woman was crying her heart out over it.

Edna on the other hand was not so tearful, but rather quite disgruntled as she casually brushed the many tissues Helen had gone through into a small incinerator. "Yes, he attempts to relive the past." She drawled.

"Now I'm losing him! What'll I do? What'll I do?" Helen sobbed which seemed to annoy Edna even further as she slowly turned her head to the woman.

"What are you talking _about_?" She said in disbelief before leaping onto the counter and stomping up to Helen. "YOU ARE _ELASTIGIRL!_ My God. _Pull! Yourself! Together!_" She shouted, emphasising every word by hitting Helen over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"What will you do? Is-is-is this a question?! You will show him you remember that _he_ is Mr Incredible, and you will remind him who _you_ are!" She lectured the former superwoman while strutting to the other end of the counter. "Well, you don't know where he is, go, confront the problem! Fight! _**WIN!**_" She cheered. "And call me when you get back, darling. I enjoy our visits."

And so it was that Helen decided to get to get the bottom of the situation herself. Upon returning home she immediately put her plan into motion, packing whatever she needed for her journey while giving Violet the rundown.

"There's lots of leftovers that you can reheat. Make sure Dash does his homework. And both of you, get to bed on time. I should be back tonight. Late. You can be in charge that long, can't you?"

Violet herself seemed rather confused by the situation. "Yeah. But why am I in charge again?"

To which her mother replied, "Nothing. Just a little trouble with Daddy."

"You mean Dad's in trouble, or Dad is the trouble?"

"I mean either he's in trouble, or he's going to be." Helen answered firmly which didn't settle Violet's suspicions. While she continued packing in her and Bob's room, Helen laid out the suits Edna had maid, insisting that she take them. Of course Helen had no intention on giving them to her children. But unfortunately she didn't account for how perceptive they could be.

"Hey! What's that? Where'd you get that, Mom?" The woman jumped at the sound of Dash's voice who she found standing in the open doorway his eyes on the super suits. Her first instinct was to shut the door with an outstretched hand, which didn't change much as Dash simply ran to the other side of the house in a second to look through the window.

"You made a cool outfit? Hey, are those for us? We all get cool outfits?!" He stared in excitement as Helen shut the blinds only for him to zip back into the room again and snatch his suit away.

"Dash! You come back here this moment!" Helen shouted after him as she went to pick up the phone and dialled a number. But as she was waiting for whoever she called to pick up,

"What are these?" She wheeled around to see Violet had wandered in this time holding up her suit which Helen quickly took back moments before Dash sped back in now wearing his costume.

"Look, I'm The Dash! The Number One Hero! The Dash likes." he grinned while posing in the mirror.

"Take that off before somebody sees you." Helen demanded.

"But you're packing one just like it. Are you hiding something?" Violet asked narrowing her eyes.

"Please, honey, this isn't the time for me to-"

"YOINK!" Dash had snatched Violet's suit back while his mother was distracted, handing it back to his sister. "Here's yours, Vi, it's specially made."

"Mom, what is going on?" Helen ignored the question as she pushed the kids out of the room in a fluster.

"You're not coming! And I've gotta pack!" She yelled slamming the door and sighing. Outside Violet and Dash looked at each other trying to make sense of it all.

"What makes you think it's special?" The formed asked.

"I don't know. But why would Mom try to hide it?" Dash suspected before running off. Curious, Violet turned her hand invisible and slowly touched the suit which vanished completely as she did so. The girl almost dropped it in shock when it happened. Who made this for her and why? And what did it have to do with whatever their Mum was up to?

XXX

Back on the island, Aizawa's group (now without Aizawa) had managed to escape villain's ambush after their teacher had held them off at the cost of his own capture. And the situation had only gotten more grim when Tenya received a distress call from Momo attempting to relay information her group had found out only for the call to abruptly cut out implying that they too had been captured.

Despite their losses the students continued onward in search of shelter in order to conduct a plan to rescue however many of their friends had fallen into the enemy's clutches.

Mina was running her hands through her pink locks trying to compose herself. "This is bad. This is seriously bad, you guys. They got Mr Aizawa and now they've probably got Mr Incredible and the others."

"We don't know that for sure, Ashido." Tenya replied who was in the process of fiddling with his communicator. "I'm unable to reach Yaoyorozu, has anyone else been able to make contact with the other group?"

"No good, Iida. Neither me or Bakugou are getting through to Kaminari." Kirishima shook his head.

"Hold on." Izuku spoke up, his finger on his earpiece. "I think I'm reaching Tsu. Froppy, this is Deku, do you copy?"

"**I read you, Midoriya.**" The frog girl's voice whispered from the other end.

"She's there." Izuku confirmed to his friends much to their relief. "Tsu, who are you with right now and where are you?"

"**In Syndrome's headquarters with Toru, Tokoyami, Ojiro and Sero. Look, this isn't the best time, Midoriya. There are guards running all over the place and somebody tripped an alarm**."

"It must have been someone in Yaoyorozu's group then." Izuku assumed. "We received a distress call from her and we think she's been captured. Mr Aizawa's been taken prisoner too."

"**What?**" Tsu hissed to stop herself from shouting. "**We'll try and find out where they're being kept but we're gonna need backup from you guys.**"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with you as soon as we've set up a base, just keep a low profile for now. Deku out." Izuku sighed as he turned to his friends.

"Well from the sounds of it, at least half of Mr Incredible's group are still safe. So at least not all our people on the inside have been captured." Tenya reassured.

Bakugou groaned pinching his brow in frustration. "But they're still deep in the enemy stronghold and since the rest of those idiots went and got themselves caught the guard's are gonna be on high alert now."

"I agree, it's going to be a lot harder getting in there now." Shoji said grimly.

"Not if the villains think they got everyone who snuck in." Ochako argued. "If Tsu and her group stay hidden they can weaken the security on the inside and that'll make it easier for us to get in and help them free the others."

"A good suggestion. But we shouldn't put all our proverbial eggs in the enemy's basket." Tenya cautioned. "Once we've established a base some of us should remain there while the rest of us go to assist the others in the rescue and eventual commandeering of a ship to escape the island."

"Then let's get on with it." Bakugou said impatiently, stomping off into the jungle before his shoulder was grabbed by Koda. "What's with you, Dinosaur?!"

"Don't go that way." Koda whispered fearfully who had a snake curled around his wrist which was hissing to him. "She says she can smell death in that direction." The students' breath hitched when he said that.

"Death? What does the snake mean by that?" Mina asked frightened. Bakugou knitted his brow as he slowly turned back to where he was facing before pulling away the foliage to see what was on the other side and covered his mouth when he saw it.

"Fuck!" He gagged. The others also felt their stomachs turn and gasped in horror at what lay before them.

A giant X shaped hole about a foot deep covered the ground amidst a few broken trees and at the centre of the X...was a corpse. Crushed, broken and surrounded by a swarm of flies implying it had been there for a while.

Ochako rushed over to a bush as she felt bile bubbling up in her throat. "Uraraka!" Izuku hurried over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked gently rubbing her back as she lifted her pale face while wiping her mouth.

"Sorry. I'll be alright, it was just the smell." she said reassuringly.

"Who were they?" Mina whimpered unable to tear her eyes away from the grizzly sight. Kirishima stared at the body until he noticed a brick patterned armband attached to it.

"Look. Doesn't that armband look familiar." Koda lowered the snake which slithered over to the corpse and removing the piece of clothing which she then returned to him. The boy turned the armband over and felt his heart stop as a familiar logo was emblazoned on the other side.

"Mortar." Izuku identified the body.

"So this is what happened when he disappeared." Bakugou murmured huskily.

"And unless we get out of here the same thing will happen to us." Sato worried.

"Mon dieu." Aoyama whispered.

"We need to keep moving." Shoji spoke up. "I see a cave not too far from here. We may be able to rest and hatch a plan there."

"Hold onto the armband, Koda." Tenya said to him. "It's all we can take back to his loved ones." Koda nodded sadly as they moved on, leaving the poor remains of the fallen hero behind.

XXX

Unbeknownst to any of the heroes however, a few miles away, a high speed plane was making its way to the island piloted by none other than Helen. After calling in a favour to an old friend, the former hero had been able to borrow a commercial jet in order to reach her husband's location. For the past few minutes the housewife had been attempting to contact the island to request landing permission but had been receiving no responses, despite the fact that her transmissions were indeed reaching the location.

The fact that no one was responding to her did cause her some discomfort. If this was indeed some tropical getaway resort as she had come to believe then why wouldn't anyone answer? Helen glanced worriedly at the duffel bag sitting next to her which contained her new hero costume. Could it be her husband was in a different kind of trouble than she thought?

"Easy, Helen. Easy. Easy, girl. You're overreacting. Everything's fine. They're just all getting coffee. At the same time. Yeah." She said to herself, though it did little to reassure her as she set the plane to autopilot and retreated to the bathroom with the bag in tow.

XXX

But it turned out she wasn't overreacting at all. For within Syndrome's headquarters the quirkless villain was seen approaching a large oval chamber which split open to reveal Bob imprisoned by a suspension system by his limbs, a spherical black cuff on each hand and foot with a trail of magnetic electricity branching it to the frame.

Syndrome sauntered up to the captive hero with a chuckle in the back of his throat. "_You,_ sir, truly _are_ Mr. Incredible. You know, I was right to idolise you. I mean, I-I always knew you were more than just muscle, but tricking the probe _by hiding under the bones of another super?_ OH, MAN! I'm still geeking out about it!" The man child laughed with excitement before his smile quickly reduced to a disappointed scowl.

"And then you had to just go and...ruin the ride. I mean, Mr. Incredible calling for help? 'Help me, help me.'" he pranced about mockingly with a wimpy voice. "Lame, lame, lame, lame, _**LAME!**_ All right! Who did you contact?!" He demanded angrily much to Bob's confusion.

"Contact? What are you talking about?" Syndrome looked to a nearby guard and snapped his fingers. The grunt then turned a dial on a console displaying a voltage meter which caused the magnetic prison to electrocute Mr Incredible who groaned with paint until Syndrome stopped the torture and elaborated further.

"I am referring to last night at 23:07 hours while you and those meddling kids were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal."

"I didn't know about a homing device." Bob panted heavily which only earned a much higher voltage of shocking earning a scream from the strong hero this time.

"And now a government _plane_ is requesting permission to land here! WHO DID YOU CONTACT?!" Syndrome demanded again.

"I didn't send for...a plane." Mr Incredible replied weakly.

"Play the transmission!" Syndrome groaned, exasperated as Mirage, who was operating a separate console played out a recorded message which Bob recognised almost instantly.

"**...**_**India golf Niner-Niner checking in. VFR on top. Over**__."_

"Helen..." he whispered in horror. His voice didn't go unheard however.

"Oh. It seems he does know who these people are." Everyone looked to see Shigaraki enter the room, the young man approaching the captured Mr Incredible. "We can't have them discovering the operation now can we?"

A sinister smile creased Syndrome's lips. "Definitely not. Perhaps I should send them a little refusal." He suggested bringing his finger dangerously close to a big red button. It didn't take much for Mr Incredible to know what would happen if he pressed it.

"Don't waste your ammo on them. I have something much better in mind." The villain grinned as he pulled out a remote with a speaker at the top. He pressed a button and spoke into the remote.

"Destroy the plane."

"**Yes, Sir.**" An inhuman voice answered.

Bob's eyes widened with dread. "What did you just do?!"

"Oh nothing. I just sent a guard dog of mine to tell your little friends to go away. You best hope they can outfly him."

Syndrome raised his eyebrows. "Well now I'm curious. Hey, get me a visual on this." He ordered the guard who brought up a projection. "And keep the line open. I want audio for this show." He added to Mirage who looked uneasy.

"Shall I make popcorn?!" Twice poked his head in the doorway, who'd been passing by. "_Butter or Caramel_?!"

XXX

Back on the jet, Helen had finished changing into her costume. But as she tossed the bag onto what she thought was an empty passenger seat she heard an "Ow!"

"Violet?!" The invisible girl revealed herself.

"It's not my fault! Dash ran away, and I knew I'd get blamed for it-"

"That's not true!" Her aforementioned brother interrupted, popping up from behind another chair several rows behind Violet.

"Dash?!" Helen was shocked again to find another of her children stowed away but neither of them took notice as they were too busy arguing with each other.

"I thought he'd try to sneak on the plane so I came here and you closed the doors before I could find him and then you took off!"

"You said, _"Something's up with Mom. We have to find out what!"_ It was your idea! Your idea! Hundred percent all-yours, all-the-time idea!"

Though she didn't care for their excuses, there was one thing that did stand out to Helen about their being here. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You left Jack-Jack _alone?!_"

"Yes, mom, I'm completely stupid." Violet replied sarcastically. "_Of course_ we got a sitter! Do you think I'm totally irresponsible? Thanks a lot!"

"Well who'd you get?"

The next few minutes were spent with Helen calling the house to find that Violet and Dash had left their little brother in the care of one of the neighbours, Kari, a friendly but talkative girl around Violet's age. But before Helen could discuss the situation with her any further she was distracted by a beeping coming from the plane's radar.

She hurried back to the cockpit to see the island was within sight, but what really got her attention was what was coming from the island towards the plane, fast. At first she feared it might be a missile when she saw smoke trailing behind it but it was anything but a missile.

Flying straight at them was what could only be described as a monster. It was about half the size of the jet with mud brown skin, a pair of short reptilian legs sporting huge talons as long as scythes and in place of its arms were two gigantic bat-like wings with what appeared to be an engine jutting out from between its shoulder blades (the source of the smoke). It's face, was unlike anything Helen had ever seen. It was like something out of a horror movie; the top half of its head exposed its brain with a large glaring yellow eye embedded in the centre of the grey matter. The lower half of the face looked like a bear trap made from a shiny black metal.

The thing looked right at the plane as its metal jaws snapped open and much to Helen's ever-growing shock, it spoke.

"**Intruder! Protect Island! Destroy plane!**" It roared out its orders before a deep red glow began to build up behind its giant eye. Helen felt her instincts take hold as she took back control of the plane and dived moments before the beast shot an immense red laser which narrowly missed the plane.

Despite the fact she was now scared out of her wits, Helen tried contacting the island again, under the hope that this creature was a form of advanced security. "India Golf Niner-Niner transmitting in the blind guard. Disengage! Repeat, disengage!"

She flipped on the seatbelt sign to alert the kids who immediately ran to the seats nearest to them, but before they could buckle in, the monster took another shot at them forcing Helen to evade again sending her children rolling about the cabin in the process.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Dash yelled in fright as he caught a glimpse of it out the window roaring at them.

"Disengage! Repeat, disengage! Friendlies!" Helen repeated again while she increased the jet's propulsion only for the creature to activate its mounted engine and catch up with them. It then began to regurgitate before it spat out a large ball of flesh which began to unwrap itself to reveal a second monster which latched onto the tail of the plane.

This one was about a foot or two taller than Bob and like its predecessor had an exposed brain, only with three eyes instead of one and its mouth was shaped more like an eagle's beak. It's skin was a dusky blue colour with long arms, ending in a pair of scabbed hands which sported ten sharp extendable claws, long and thin as katanas which it began to stab the hull with to drag itself along the jet eventually making its way to the wing.

"Mom! There's another one on the plane!' Violet screamed as the second monster scrambled across the wing and smashed its fist through the window, Violet leaped back to avoid its blades as she grabbed Dash and held him protectively.

"KIDS!" Helen screamed in terror not knowing what to do as the first monster was still hot on their tail, trying to blast them to kingdom come.

XXX

"WOW! Where the heck were you keeping these guys?!" Syndrome watched the monster from the monitor, a crazed ecstatic look in his eyes. "You called the big one your guard dog?"

Shigaraki responded coolly. "The small one is called a Nomu. The big one however, is an advanced class of one known as a High End Nomu. Genetic experiments created by a subordinate of mine and my old Master."

"Well colour me impressed. I may be a mechanical genius but bioengineering? I ain't touchin' that can of worms." Syndrome chuckled tossing a popcorn kernel in his mouth. "Your minion makes good popcorn by the way."

"Twice does have his perks."

"NO! CALL THEM OFF, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Bob begged desperately.

"Too late." Syndrome shrugged. "_Fifteen years __**too late**__._" He added venomously.

XXX

"Friendlies at two-zero miles south-southwest of your position. Angels 10. Track east. Disengage!" Helen was panicking now as she turned to Violet who was diving out of the way of the Nomu which had gone back to stabbing the roof.

"Vi! You have to put a force field around the plane!"

Violet couldn't believe her ears, despite the madness happening around her. "But you said we weren't supposed to use our powers!"

"_I KNOW WHAT I SAID!_ Listen to what I'm saying _**NOW!**_ Disengage. Repeat, _**DIS-EN-GAGE!**_" She lifted the plane up to avoid hitting the water. The High End wasn't as lucky as it crashed into the churning waves before resurfacing, its engine sputtering but its wings still beating fiercely as it tried to catch up again shooting more laser at the plane.

Unfortunately, the Nomu was still on the attack as it dug its razor fingers into the ceiling of the plane.

"Mom..?" Dash whimpered in fear before the monster ripped a hole in the hull, oxygen masks springing from their compartments. The young boy cried out in fear as the vacuum from the hole began to drag him towards the Nomu which tried to grab him.

"DASH!" Violet panicked as she tired desperately to form a forcefield, but only managing to make small fragments to block the Nomu's attempts to snatch her or Dash.

"Violet, you have to form it around the plane!" Helen shouted. "Mayday, mayday! India Golf niner-niner is buddy-spiked! Abort! Abort! There are children aboard, say again, there are children aboard!"

XXX

"Ooh, it gets better." Shigaraki grinned.

"**NO!**" Bob pleaded.

XXX

Both Violet and Dash now had their backs to the seats, the Nomu smashing Violet's forcefields like panes of glass, each one weaker than the last and the girl growing more and more terrified.

Helen, seeing her children helpless, felt something ignite in her she hadn't felt in a long as she switched the plane back to autopilot on its highest speed and charged straight at the Nomu.

"GET AWAY FROM MY KIDS, YOU MONSTER!" She roared, delivering a solid punch to the Nomu, forcing its head out of the hole in the ceiling before she went after it. The winds immediately seized the woman, but she wrapped her limbs around the Nomu which was still hanging onto the plane.

The abomination raised one of its hands, preparing to skewer Helen, but instead the woman leaned back and her body billowed out like a parachute on a race car. The Nomu choked as it felt the force of the wind pulling it from behind. It dug its claws into the hull, but Helen refused to let go either, the winds growing stronger as the plane picked up speed.

The Nomu roared in desperation as its claws began to drag leaving cuts along the hull before it finally came loose and in the split second it did so, Helen let go and grabbed the edge of the hole while the Nomu was sent flying away from the plane and tumbling into the ocean far below, roaring as it went.

"Mom, you did it!" Dash cheered as he saw his mother pull herself back in.

"Both of you keep clear of the hole we have to..." Helen's words died on her tongue as she saw the familiar face of the High End as it had managed to catch up with them. She didn't have time to evade as the High End grabbed onto the front of the plane and began to charge up its laser eye, this time more than ever.

"_**PUT A FIELD AROUND US NOW!**_" Helen screamed desperately.

"But Mom, I've never done one that big before!" Violet replied, her eyes beginning to tear up with fear.

"_**VIOLET, DO IT NOW!**_" Helen was beyond desperation by now as she spoke into her headset one last time. "Abort, abort, abort!"

Violet tried to create a forcefield but found in her state of panic she could barely make a small bubble that lasted only a second.

"ABORT! ABORT!" The High End glared at them as it prepared to fire.

"**Die...**" it snarled and with that, Helen knew they were out of time as she threw herself over the kids before the High End unleashed its laser. The beam tore right through the plane, cockpit to empennage before the entire craft exploded, the High End flying away as it did and returning to the island.

Little did the monster know however, that thanks to the durability of Edna's suits and from shielding the children with her body, none of the Parrs had been killed. But they were still falling, as Helen awoke from her brief knockout from the blast to see Violet and Dash screaming in terror as they fell. Thinking fast she grabbed the both of them and billowed herself again allowing them to safely drift down towards the sea.

"Brace yourselves!" She said as they landed in the water. Helen quickly swam over to her panicking children. "Everybody calm down, we're ok. Now, I'll tell you what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna panic, we're not gonna-_**LOOK OUT!**_"

She quickly pushed them all underwater before one of the plane's engines hit the water, narrowly missing them. Violet and Dash swam back to the surface as Helen watched the debris sink into the inky blackness before going to join them, both kids in a panic.

"Oh my god! What was that thing?!" Violet yelled.

"We're dead! We're dead!" Dash wailed while trying to stay afloat.

"It blew us up!"

"We survived but we're dead!"

"STOP IT!" Helen splashed the both of them to snap them out of it. "We are _not_ gonna die! Now _both_ of you will _get a grip_. Or so help me I will _ground _you for a month! UNDERSTAND_?!"_

XXX

Back in the interrogation room Mirage, though horrified by what she'd just witnessed, gave the results to Syndrome. "We have a confirmed hit. The target...was destroyed."

"Ah, you'll get over it." Syndrome scoffed to Mr Incredible as he waved his hand dismissively. "I seem to recall you _prefer to_..._work...alone?_"

"I do enjoy a cruel irony." Shigaraki laughed wickedly along with Syndrome as the pair began to walk away not noticing Mr Incredible glaring daggers at the latter as he reeled back his cuffed hands. Mirage, seeing this, pushed Syndrome out of the way getting herself caught in the strong hero's grasp in the process.

"Release me. _NOW!_" He thundered in a rage.

"Or what?" Syndrome questioned.

"_I'll crush her._" Bob threatened, his arms squeezing Mirage slightly who winced.

"Ooh, that sounds a little dark for you." Syndrome cringed before muttering. "Ah, go ahead."

Mirage gasped with shock and disbelief as Mr Incredible tightened his grip on her harder. "It'll be easy...like breaking a _toothpick_."

Shigaraki chuckled darkly as he removed his hand mask to grin at Mr Incredible. "Like you have the balls to try. You have no idea what it feels like to kill a person. It's beyond description."

"I'm serious! I'LL DO IT!"

Syndrome found it as amusing as Shigaraki did as he stared Bob in the eye. "_Show me._"

Bob stared back at the villains who didn't crack their faces and as they waited, he slowly felt his will give way and he sighed as he dropped Mirage who looked at the two of them in shock.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Even when you have nothing to lose! You're _weak_!" Syndrome demeaned the broken hero as he and Shigaraki walked away. "And I've outgrown you."

Mirage reluctantly followed them, but stopped at the doorway to hear the sound of Bob sobbing over the supposed death of his family, the woman feeling a weight in the pit of her stomach as she left.

XXX

Back out at sea, Helen looked up at the smoke trail left behind by the High End's engine. "Whatever that thing was it went back to wherever it came from. That way is our best bet."

"You want to go _toward_? To the people that tried to kill us? To that monster?!" Dash asked in disbelief.

"If it means land, yes."

"You expect us to swim there?" Violet questioned to which her mother replied with a calming smile.

"I _expect_ you_..._to trust me."

XXX

Back on the island however, the villains hadn't been the only ones who'd witnessed the attack. After reaching the cave, Izuku and his group had felt the island shake and were shocked when they saw the High End taking off from the island.

"Was that a Nomu?!" Ochako had said aghast.

"How the hell did one of those things get here?!" Bakugou glared at the monster.

"I don't know. We better check it out." Izuku suggested as he began to walk away from the cave.

"Not alone you're not!" Tenya stopped him.

"Don't worry, Iida, I'll go with him." Ochako reassured.

"I'd better go too. I need to scout the surrounding area for patrols anyway." Shoji said joining the pair as well.

"In which case you'll need me to keep you extras from getting caught." Said Bakugou who joined them also.

"Aww I knew you cared about your friends." Kirishima grinned.

"Up yours, Shitty Hair!"

"Very well. But don't be out too long. We need to put our plan into action as soon as possible." Tenya said promptly.

"Sure thing, Class Rep." Ochako saluted him as the four went off to investigate. They eventually made their way towards the shore, finding no guards along the way before they got a good look at what was happening. It was a good distance away from them but the young heroes were able to see the High End attacking a plane.

"A plane? Where did that come from?" Shoji wondered.

"And they're in trouble!" Ochako worried as they saw the monster firing lasers at the craft. Knowing there was nothing they could to help, the kids could only watch and their hearts stopped when the High End finally managed to blow the plane to smithereens. Izuku could barely comprehend what he and his friends had just witnessed.

"How many people had been on that flight?" Ochako, her face wrought with horror, asked the group. "How could they just…? I know they're villains but-"

"Whoever was flying that thing knew the island was there." Bakugou scrutinised. "Whoever these bastards are they don't want anyone else finding out about this place. So, it stands to reason they'll kill any and all witnesses." Even having been given a reason, it did little to settle the girl's dismay.

"The only reason we were brought here alive, despite the landing, was for sport then." Shoji verified in disgust.

"Or more likely as test subjects." Izuku furthered. "Mr incredible did say Syndrome's robot was designed to kill heroes by analysing their quirks to exploit their weaknesses."

"Good thing it doesn't have your brain then, Deku, then it'd probably be unstoppable." Ochako quipped. "But still...all those people..."

"We'll avenge them." Izuku declared, glaring at the High End as it returned to the island. "We won't let them get away with this."

"We better get back to the hideout. It's getting dark." Bakugou muttered, his voice grim with repressed anger as he too wanted nothing more than to lay waste to the villains for what they had done. But just as they were about to leave something caught Izuku's eye.

"Wait! I see something." Izuku squinted at a tiny object speeding over the horizon towards the island.

Bakugou, his hand to his brow, stared as well. "What the hell is it? Looks like a raft."

"Survivors?" Ochako wondered. "But how could they have survived the explosion? Not to mention the fall? Could they have jumped out before the blast?"

"Wait a minute..." Shoji morphed some eyes onto his tentacles as they focused on the strange object. "That's not a raft. It's a person."

"What?!" The others questioned.

"It's a woman. She's using some sort of shapeshifting quirk. And she's carrying two passengers. They're heading straight this way."

"Then they are survivors. Come on, we gotta go help them." Izuku said as he ran out towards the shore.

"Deku, wait for us!" Ochako followed after him with the rest close behind.

Sure enough, the strange object the group had seen was in fact Helen who'd shaped her elastic body into a life raft with Violet on her back and Dash acting a motor by kicking his speedy little legs. It took them a while but they as Helen and her children finally reached solid ground, she allowed her body to return to its original shape while Dash collapsed onto his back, panting heavily from all the kicking.

"What a trooper. I'm so proud of you, Dash." She beamed at her son who gave her an exhausted smile in return until both their attention was drawn to Violet who yelped.

"Vi, what is it?"

"Someone's coming! I think the people know we're here!" Despite how tired she was Helen managed to get to her feet and stood in front of the kids before addressing the green clad stranger approaching them.

"Not another step, you villain! Unless you want me to beat you into next week!" She glowered with her fists up. Izuku raised his hands in defence.

"No, Ma'am, it's ok. I'm not one of them. I'm a hero."

"A likely story, rabbit head!" Dash doubted.

"No it's true! We saw your plane get blown up. The same thing happened to us." Ochako defended having caught up along with the others.

"Well technically we crash landed, but why split hairs?" Shoji muttered. Helen looked amongst the small group.

"You're...you're just kids..." She said, confused. "What are you doing on this island?"

"Trying to find a way to get off it alive, that's what." Bakugou replied. "So who the hell are you people?"

None of them felt inclined to answer, still not sure if they could trust the group despite their young age. But as Izuku looked past Helen's shoulders he stared at Violet, focusing on her hair and eyes before his own widened in disbelief.

"Violet?" The girl visibly flinched when she heard him say her name, confirming his suspicions, as the boy lowered his mouth guard. "Is it...is it really you? Dash? Aunt Helen?"

The other two also grew shocked as Dash asked timidly. "Who are you? H-How do you know our names?!"

"It's me." The boy pulled back his hooded mask to reveal his frizzy hair. "Izuku Midoriya."

"...Zuku...?" Violet came out from behind Helen to look at him as he nodded his head until after a short silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" Both the teens ran at each other with huge open smiles as they embraced and jumped about on the sand. All the while both the remaining Parrs and 1-A members were staring at them slack-jawed and buggy-eyed.

"What the-?!"

"How did you-?!"

"Where'd you come from?!"

"Who cares?! It's so great to see you!"

"What is happening?" Ochako asked, trying and failing to process the spectacle as Dash had overcome the shock.

"Zuku, it's you!" He cheered, running a few dozen circles around Izuku before jumping onto his back to hug his neck. "What are you doing here?!"

"What am _I_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" Bakugou shouted over the trio finally breaking up the reunion.

"Deku, who are these people? How do you know them?" Ochako asked just as confused.

"Uraraka, Kacchan, this is Violet, Dash and their Mother, Helen Parr. They're my friends from America."

"Friends?!" Bakugou gaped.

"From America?!" Ochako spluttered whilst Helen approached Izuku.

"Izuku..." She whispered, reaching out to brush her gloved hand across his hair before pulling him into a hug of her own. "It really is you. Look at you, you've grown so big." She beamed cupping his face and pinching his cheeks dotingly.

"Midoriya, what is happening here?" Shoji interjected.

"I'll explain later." Izuku replied before addressing the Parrs. "Come with us. We have a hideout not far from here. It's a long story but we don't have much time. My friends and I need to save our teacher and friends along with Mr Incredible."

"Mr Incre- Wait, you mean Dad?!" Dash questioned. The four UA students stopped in their tracks as they looked back at the young boy with shocked faces.

"Dash, we're not supposed to give out our identities!" Violet scolded.

"Relax, Vi, Zuku knows who are Dad is." Dash chuckled before glancing at Helen who was also frowning. "Right, Mom?" He double checked nervously before the young heroes all shouted together.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well, guys here's the next chapter at long last. ****I don't know what I can say that won't sound like an excuse. Ironically having all this free time in lockdown hasn't been as good for my writing as I thought it would be. Since I have few things to do besides write in my spare time, I was getting dangerously close to hitting burnout so I worked one drafts for my other stories' udates in between this one as well as indulge in my other hobbies so that I didn't lose interest in writing. Thank you all for your patience and support and as always I'm open to suggestions for future chapters.**

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi**  
**The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird and Pixar**


	6. Dash Say Run

**Hi, everybody!**

**Everybody:...**

**I know, I know, this is long overdue, so I'll start from the beginning.**

**The past few months have been pretty hectic for me. Both my grandparents passed away, I've been taking business classes to develop my plans to start a baking business for my future, I've been catching up on new and old series, dealing with lockdown frustrations and on top of all that standard writer's block. So needless to say my state has been on every part of the spectrum, but that's 2020 for you, right?!**

**I'm truly sorry for the long wait, guys, but I also want you to know that with this story I've not just been writing this chapter but also been writing up bits and pieces of future chapters as well as the overarching story so that I can avoid as many blocks as I can which unfortunately meant less time focused on this chapter specifically. One of this biggest plot points I'm feeling conflicted on is whether or not I should move the Parrs to Japan or not after the events of Incredibles 2 have happened. I'll probably leave it up to a poll as both outcomes have merit. But now, albeit late, let the prelude to the first climax commence.**

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi**

**The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird and Pixar**

* * *

**Dash Say Run**

After the unexpected and emotional reunion with the Parrs, Izuku and company lead the three Americans to their makeshift hideout, where Izuku introduced them to his friends while also explaining his acquaintance with them.

"I can't believe you and your Mom were friends with Mr Incredible and Elastigirl, Midoriya!" Kirishima said, slapping Izuku on the back. "Just when were you planning on telling us?"

"Well, I didn't know they were heroes." Izuku replied. "Plus it was years ago and...after we lost contact with them I never thought I'd see them again."

"We're sorry, sweetie." Helen apologised. "We were just as upset after our phone book went missing during the move. How is Inko, by the way?"

"She's doing fine, thanks, and she misses you and Uncle Bob too."

"As touching as it is to see you reunited with your old friends, Midoriya, now really isn't the time for reminiscing." Iida insisted.

"You're right." Helen nodded before turning her attention to Violet and Dash. "Kids. It looks like your Father's in trouble."

"That's putting it mildly." Mina muttered.

"And in case you haven't noticed, Mom, we're not doing so hot either." Violet noted.

"I'm going to find him. That means you're in charge until I get back, Vi."

"What?!" Dash whined while Violet gave him a smug grin.

"You heard her." Helen then reached into her pocket before bringing out three black eye masks, two of which she handed to her children.

"Put these on. Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it." She said to them firmly. "And if anything bad happens, use your quirks."

"But Mom, you said not to-"

"_I know what I said!_" Helen cut Violet off, growing frustrated from repeating herself. She sighed as she thought of how to explain the situation to the siblings.

"Guys." The Parr children looked to Kirishima who spoke to them, his brow furrowed. "I'm not gonna pretend to know what it's like having to hide your quirks your whole lives, but you're not in America anymore."

"He's right, kids." Helen agreed, her children turning their attention back to her. "You remember the bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well, these guys aren't like those guys. They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will _kill_ you if they get the chance. Do _not_ give them that chance."

"Mom? There's something I-"

"Vi, I'm counting on you to be strong." Helen said firmly before addressing her son. "Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"As fast as I can?!" Dash beamed in a moment of excitement as Helen ruffled his hair.

"As fast as you can." She smiled before embracing the both of them. "Stay hidden, keep each other safe and I'll be back by morning."

Kirishima grinned as he pounded his fist against his palm. "Alrighty then! Then let's get to storming this castle."

"Absolutely not!" Helen objected. "I'm not about to let you kids go running into this kind of danger. You need to stay here, too."

Bakugou raised his eyebrows, an irritated scowl on his face. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to? A bunch of nursery brats?! You're not the boss of us, lady!"

"Bakugou! Show some manners!" Iida scolded before he addressed a stunned Helen. "I'm sorry, Madame, but what my peer is trying to say is that though you may be our elder, you are not our authority figure; our teacher is, who along with your husband, has been captured by the villains occupying this island. And prior to your arrival we were in the midst of putting together a rescue plan, along with trying to find a means of escaping this wretched place."

He shifted his glasses. "So, though I understand that the idea of children engaging these villains may cause you concern- you are a mother, after all -we are no ordinary children, but provisional heroes. As such, we will not hide, nor will we remain here, save for a few of us as acting reserves. We're going to rescue our teacher and friends and we're more than willing to assist in the saving of your husband as well."

Helen looked amongst the group of up and coming heroes, all wearing the same determined looks, before she sighed.

"Sometimes I forget how different the world outside the country is. You're right, I'm not in charge of what you kids choose to do here. But I still don't think you can all go in at once. It's just too risky."

"I agree." Iida nodded. "Which is why only a few of us will accompany you in the infiltration. Though we may not look it, the last battle we were in tired us out, and if we're going to succeed in this endeavour, we need to recuperate. I suggest three of us go with Elastigirl."

"I volunteer." Shoji raised his hand. "Mr Aizawa did tell me to save my energy so I still have plenty of strength left in me. That and I have a connection to Sero and Tokoyami on the inside."

"As do I." Aoyama volunteered. "My long range attacks should take down any guards before they see us coming, which should thin out their ranks for when the rest of you join us in the counterattack."

"I better go, too." Sato suggested. "If we find any of our friends are injured, I'll be strong enough to carry them to safety."

"Then it's decided. The three of you will infiltrate the facility with Elastigirl, rendezvous with Tsu's group on the inside and free our captured comrades. When dawn breaks, the rest of us will join you there and together, we'll commandeer one of Syndrome's aircrafts to escape the island." Iida strategised.

He saluted his three classmates as they followed Helen out of the cave. Though they hadn't gone more than few metres when a voice called out.

"Mom!" Helen turned to see Violet running up to her. "Mom, what happened on the plane. I'm sorry. I-I wanted to help. I mean, when you asked me to... I'm sorry." The girl apologised shamefully as Helen consoled her.

"Shh. It isn't your fault. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you. But things are different now. And doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore, sweetie. You have more power than you realise. Don't think. And don't worry. If the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood."

The three boys with her smiled at her words as they carried on, leaving Violet behind to watch them go as she put on her eye mask.

XXX

Back at the facility, Syndrome and Shigaraki were looking over the Omnidroid, which was being loaded onto a large rocket.

"So, what happens after it reaches the city?" The decay villain asked.

"Oh, that's where the show begins. We'll go over that phase of the plan later." Syndrome replied. "The point is, Incredible won't be there to stop it. Not that he could."

"He's not weak, you know." The duo looked around to see Mirage working at one of the consoles with her back to them.

"What was that?" Syndrome questioned.

"Valuing life is not a weakness." Mirage explained, a hint of resentment in her tone.

"Oh, hey. Look-look, if you're talking about what happened in the containment unit, I had everything under control." Syndrome defended as he approached the woman.

"And disregarding it is not a strength." She shot back sharply as Syndrome put his arm around her.

"I called his bluff, sweetheart, that's all. I knew he wouldn't have it in him to actually-" Mirage roughly brushed him off with considerable disgust as she stormed out with a glare.

"Next time you gamble, bet your own life!"

"Whoo. Drama, am I right?" Syndrome chuckled at Shigaraki, who didn't react. "Ah, I'll give her a few hours to cool down, she'll be fine. Think I'll go check up on the super bum; bet I can find a way to replicate that quirk of his."

As he left the room as well, Shigaraki narrowed his eyes in the direction Mirage had left as Kurogiri phased in behind him. "Keep an eye on that woman. I don't know if we can trust her so much anymore." He said to the warp villain, who nodded obediently before phasing out again.

XXX

"Ugh...where am I?" Momo groaned as she opened her eyes, only to find herself surrounded by pitch blackness. What's more, it felt like she was hanging in midair and her hands and feet were restrained.

"That you, Yaomomo?"

"Jiro?" Momo recognised the voice.

"Guess we're not alone in here after all, Jiro."

"Kaminari?" Before Momo could address the voices of her friends any further, a light began to split through the blackness, making her squint until she found herself suspended in a containment unit just like the one Mr Incredible was imprisoned in.

Momo looked to her left and her right to find Shoto and Mineta were suspended next to her alongside Jiro and Kaminari. The grape hero was still unconscious while Shoto looked amongst his fellow prisoners.

"Where's Mr Incredible?" He asked.

"Could he have escaped, maybe?" Kaminari hoped.

"I doubt it. They're probably holding him in another cell." Jiro wagered.

"You're right about that." the young heroes noticed a guard operating a nearby console. "The meathead's in maximum security, seeing as how the Boss has it out for him. But I'd be more worried about yourselves right now."

"What, do you expect us to talk?" Shoto glared.

"No, Scarface, I expect you to scream." The guard replied with a sinister grin as he hit a button, causing the group to be electrocuted which did indeed yield a scream of pain from Shoto and also awoke Mineta with an even louder cry.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you yet." The guard assured as he stopped shocking them. "After the mission's complete, the boss will put you to work as the next batch of guinea pigs for the Omnidroid to learn from. I doubt you'll last ten minutes against it. Especially after we find a way to copy your teacher's quirk into its arsenal."

"They got Mr Aizawa?" Mineta said in disbelief as he and the students looked on in horror at the revelation whilst the guard laughed maniacally.

"Yeah and we'll get the rest of you soon enough. Unless you're too much to handle, in which case we'll just kill you. But until then, just sit back and suffer." The guard spat as he hit the shock button again.

The young heroes screamed in pain as volts of electricity were sent coursing through their bodies, though the guard failed to notice that Kaminari wasn't affected by it. Chargebolt looked amongst his friends in horror as the shocking ended and their heads fell forward, gasping with relief.

But as he began to process what was happening, his brow furrowed into a glare and he shouted out towards the guard.

"Hey! Is this how you get your sick kicks, you piece of crap in a skin-tight suit?!"

"Shut up! You're gonna make him torture us again!" Mineta cried.

"You call that torture? I've had worse shocks from a Christmas sweater! This guy has one job and he can't even torture a bunch of kids?! No wonder villains are such losers!" The guard snarled as his grip tightened on the dial, itching to twist it.

"Oh, that old trick again? Like you're gonna get anything different out of it."

"Shut your mouth, moron! You're gonna get us killed!" Jiro yelled at him.

"This asshole couldn't kill a fly! Go on, crank it up! I dare ya!"

"You're gonna regret that you little punk!" The guard spat as he did indeed turn up the voltage to maximum. "At least I'll enjoy the pleasure of watching you freaks beg for mercy."

"Oh so you do get a kick out of it. Who's the freak now?!" Kaminari taunted the guard yet again. And that was enough to get him to push the button, which sent the device into a storm of electricity. The prisoners braced for the agony they were certain would follow, Mineta himself screaming like a baby, only to realise that nothing was happening.

Confused, they, along with the guard, looked about and gasped when they saw Kaminari engulfed in blue lightning, his hair bristling and a wide smirk on his face.

"Is that all ya got, 'punk'?" He grinned before he began to release the electricity in his body back into the machine. The control panel began to glitch and spark, the dials spun rapidly and an 'Overload' alarm began to blare and flash. The guard yelped as he tried desperately to get the console back under control, but it was hopeless as Kaminari, his body still glowing, ended his counterattack with a final utterance.

"Tick, tick, boom." And with that final blast of feedback, the console exploded, sending the guard flying back and off the walkway to his death. Moments later the electric field vanished, allowing the heroes to land on their feet, their shackles falling off in the process.

"Kaminari, that was genius!" Momo cheered. "I should have realised it sooner that the device wouldn't affect you."

"You not only absorbed the attack so that we wouldn't be harmed, but rerouted it back into the machine to overload it. A brilliant strategy." Shoto agreed.

"But you needed more power and you knew the guard would catch on eventually. That's why you taunted him into using the maximum, so you could pull off your attack in one fell swoop." Momo further analysed.

"W-Which I knew from the start. I-I was just playing along so the guard wouldn't realise you were fooling him. N-never doubted you for a second, buddy." Mineta said with a wobbly smile. Even Jiro couldn't help but be impressed by her classmate's out of the blue strategy as she scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sorry for doubting you back there, Kaminari. When push comes to shove, you can be pretty smart, so, way to go. That was pretty awesome, Jamming Whey." She looked at him with a smile, only to find the electric hero staring into space with a dopey smile and his thumbs up.

"Yaaaaaay~." He droned as he jumped up and down, causing Jiro to cover her mouth as her cheeks inflated.

"Pfft!-No-No! Not this again-pfft! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"And he actually looked cool moments ago. What a shame." Shoto commented as the others couldn't help laughing with Jiro.

"Never mind that now. We need to regroup with the others and find Mr Aizawa, along with Mr Incredible. Let's go!" Momo ordered as they hurried out of the cell, Jiro dragging the still short-circuited Kaminari with them.

As they went, Momo activated her earpiece. "Ingenium, it's Creati."

"**Yaoyorozu! We lost contact with you and several of the others! We thought you'd been captured.**" Tenya's voice answered her.

"We were, along with Mr Incredible, but Kaminari freed us, though we don't know where he's being kept."

"**Well, I'm glad to hear you're all ok**."

"If you call being electrocuted with several thousand volts 'ok'." Jiro muttered irritably.

"**But listen; you need to know tha-**"

"That they have Mr Aizawa?" Momo asked. "One of the guards let it slip in front of us. We're going to find Tsu's group and bust him out."

"**An astute objective, yes, but I was actually going to tell you that Elastigirl is headed your way, along with Shoji, Aoyama and Sato**."

"Elastigirl?! She's here?!" Mineta said incredulously.

"What in the world is she doing on the island?" Momo questioned, just as surprised.

"**It's a long story, just know that if you see a woman with brown hair in a red suit, she's on our side. Assist her in freeing Mr Incredible**."

"Of course. But listen. Syndrome's planning to launch a rocket containing the Omnidroid to attack a the city of Metroville. We need to try and stop that launch."

"**I'll inform the others of what you know. We still have time, but right now we need to save the others.**" said Tenya.

"Thanks for the update, Iida. We'll see you as soon we can." Momo replied before hanging up. "Looks like we have another ally in this fight, guys."

"Maybe this island isn't so bad, after all." Mineta grinned at the thought of his American heroine crush.

XXX

Meanwhile, Helen herself was making her way towards the facility, along with Aoyama, Shoji and Sato. Having gotten a general layout fo the island already, Tentacole stood at the front of the group as his many eyes spotted a nearby pod rail just above them.

"It leads into a side tunnel of the facility, and there are no cameras, so it's the perfect blind spot for infiltration."

"Now we just need to find a way up there." Sato said, scratching his head whilst Helen looked to see a pod approaching them from a distance.

"Hang on, boys, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." She said. Before any of them could ask what she meant, Elastigirl wrapped her legs around the three students and stretched out her arms to grab the pod, which lifted them clean off the ground in the process. With a mighty swing, Helen flung them on top of the pod before hauling herself up as well.

Of course, the sudden added weight of the heroes didn't go unnoticed by the guards riding the pod, who poked their heads out, only to be met with Sato and Shoji's fists before they chucked the goons out of the pod and took their seats. As they rode the pod towards the facility, they noticed a large air hanger situated next to the entrance tunnel that was filled with many hovercrafts and manta-jets.

"Bingo. That's our ticket out of here." Shoji noted before the pod entered the tunnel which carried them past the hanger containing the rocket that was preparing to launch.

"A rocket?" Helen questioned as the Omnidroid was sealed inside the vehicle.

"They're loading the robot onto it. But why?" Sato wondered as the pod continued onward before coming to a stop in a wide open docking bay full of pods. And as the heroes looked around, they saw several guards staring at them in shock and confusion.

"Ah." Said Shoji.

"Oh dear." Aoyama muttered. But as one of the guards attempted to reach for an alarm, the 'French' hero shot him from across the bay with his navel laser, which instigated a short but tense battle. The four heroes worked quickly to incapacitate the grunts due in part to Aoyama's laser and Helen's stretchable limbs.

After the heroine gave the boys a quick practical lesson on hiding the unconscious bodies, the quartet made their way into one of the facility's corridors. It was at this point that Shoji decided to attempt calling Tokoyami.

"Tsukuyomi, this is Tentacole. I'm in the facility with Sugarman, Can't Stop Twinkling and a new ally, as well."

"**I hear you, Shoji. Where are you?**"

"We just exited a docking bay for those pod cars somewhere in the west side of the building where we entered. I saw an air hanger on the way in with jets in it, so we have a way out when we're done."

"**Excellent. Tsu's also received word from Midoriya that Yaoyorozu's group were able to escape their imprisonment. We'll all reconvene as soon as possible before attempting to rescue Mr Aizawa and Mr Incredible**."

Helen reacted at the mention of her husband as Shoji hung up before the door next to them opened. A guard walked through and thankfully didn't notice them pressed against either side of the doorframe due to being distracted by a form he was looking over.

The three boys silently stepped back through the door and Helen was about to follow them, but as she took a step back, the door suddenly closed shut on one of her legs, trapping both it and the boys on the other side.

She gasped silently, the boys looking on in shock as the guard took a keycard off of his belt, which he used to open another door in front of him. Thinking fast, Helen began to crawl after the man, stretching her midsection out in the process as she reached for the card. Just as she was about to grab it, however, the other door shut, this time trapping her stomach and making her retract from the shock. She huffed in annoyance from the state she was in while Shoji and Sato facepalmed.

"Oh, mon dieu." Aoyama groaned as the guard reached an elevator at the end of the corridor. But as it opened, another guard was revealed inside the lift who spotted Helen from afar.

"Hey!" Elastigirl immediately shot her fist out to strike the guard down and disarm the other, but the man quickly hit the elevator button slamming the door on Helen's arm which grasped about blandly until her hand eventually found his face, giving it a solid punch when it did.

Back on the other side, another guard was approaching the door where he was surprised to find a leg sticking out of it. he stared at the supposedly disembodied limb in confusion before a locker suddenly opened up and a muscular arm yanked him inside, followed by several thuds before Sato emerged.

"Sense anymore coming, Shoji?" He asked as Tenatcole and Aoyama appeared from two other lockers.

"No, it's clear. Now we need to get this door open." But as they looked through the small window at the top, they saw to their horror two guards get knocked off a transporter they were riding by Helen's stretched out midsection. Picking themselves up they immediately noticed the super woman and aimed their guns at her.

"They're gonna shoot her! Aoyama, blast them!" Yelled Shoji.

"I can't get a good aim, I might hit the lady."

"I'll try breaking it down." Sato began to strike the door with his fists, which did draw the guards' attention to the other door, but one still kept their gun on Helen as they cocked the weapon.

She began to panic as her trapped arm fumbled blindly in the elevator for the keycard. Before the guard could shoot her however, a long pink tentacle sprang out of thin air and wrapped around the guard's neck. It yanked him up to slam his head against the ceiling before going after the second guard.

"What the...?" Helen stared as the pink tentacle reattached into nothing before Tsu materialised on the ceiling. She hopped down before taking one of the unconscious guards' keycards which she then used to open the door trapping Helen's leg.

"**Tsu!**" The boys exclaimed as they saw her.

"Hey, guys. Looks like I made it just in time, ribbit." The frog girl smiled as she opened the door holding Helen's stomach. "Are you ok, Ma'am?"

"I am now. Thanks a lot." Helen thanked her as she finally managed to open the elevator door, her arm retracting to her body.

"You must be Elastigirl, right? My friends told me you'd be here."

"Yes, I'm here to save my husband. Do you know where he is?"

"Your husband? Wait, you mean Mr Incredible?!" Tsu said, surprised. "No, I don't, but my friend Toru found a control room nearby while we were investigating. It might have some info on the holding cells."

"Then that's our best lead. Show us the way." Helen said as Tsu began to lead the group to their next heading.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the cave, the Parr children were sitting around the fire with the remaining members of 1A, except for Bakugou who was keeping watch outside. Since they had some time to wait before dawn, Izuku had taken the opportunity to introduce his classmates to his old friends as well as catch up with Violet and Dash themselves.

"Hahahaha! You actually put a tack on the guy's chair and you weren't even seen on camera?! That's priceless, little dude!" Kirishima laughed as Dash was proudly telling them about his famous prank.

"Kirishima, you shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behaviour in the young man! It's pranks like that that lead to youths becoming delinquents!" Tenya lectured chopping his arms wildly.

"Oh lighten up, Iida, it's just a joke." Mina chuckled as she reached over to pinch Dash's cheek, much to his chagrin. "And besides, there's no way this little cutie patootie could become a thug."

As Dash swatted her doting hand away he turned to Izuku. "So how'd you get into hero school, Zuku? I thought you were quirkless."

Izuku felt his brow sweat as he hurriedly remembered his excuse. "Yeah, turns out I was just a very late bloomer is all." Aside from Bakugou it had been a long time since anyone had asked him that question.

Violet smiled as she spoke to him. "I'm just glad to see you've made more friends since we met you."

"Well that's only cause Deku's so easy to get along with." Ochako giggled as Izuku blushed at her compliment.

"What did you call him?" Dash queried.

"Oh it's my hero name." Izuku explained before Violet recalled the first time she'd heard it.

"Wait, I thought that name was an insult when everyone thought you were quirkless. You said it means 'useless'."

"It was." Izuku replied before glancing at Ochako. "But then, when I met Uraraka she thought it meant 'you can do it'. That inspired me to turn my nickname from an insult to a name that means anyone can be a hero."

"If I recall correctly, it was mainly because Uraraka told you the name sounded cute that you allowed her to call you it, Midoriya." Tenya recounted matter-of-factly causing Izuku's face to light up and a few of the others to chuckle including the Parrs.

"So what, is she your girlfriend then, Zuku?" Violet grinned teasingly.

"**No I'm not!/No she's not!**" Both Izuku and Ochako answered simultaneously, looking at each other when they did so before looking away with blushing faces. This only made the others laugh harder at the cute display.

"Oh they're _totally_ into each other." Mina gossiped sinisterly. "One time Ochako got so flustered she made herself float up to the ceiling."

"Mina!" Ochako squeaked, her face redder still.

Suffice to say, Dash was more than a little starry-eyed for the group of fledgling heroes.

"I know this isn't the time or place for it, but it's so amazing. Meeting all of you, it just makes me wish even more that our family was born in Japan. Not having to be ashamed of our powers, or to have to hide who we are."

"It's not all blue skies and sunshine, Dash." Piped up Mina. "I mean, we can't use our quirks 24/7 everywhere."

"She's right. It's illegal to use our powers at certain times in certain places." Tenya explained.

"Not only that, but it's against the law to use your quirk without a hero license, even if there's something you could do to help," Kirishima added with knowing looks from Izuku and Tenya.

"Still, at least you don't have to act like someone you're not or know you can never be." Violet murmured sadly as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "I mean, all I wanted to do was protect people. But you stop one playground bully with a forcefield and BAM! Suddenly you're a labelled a problem child. You're not normal, you're a freak! And what's worse, you're whole family gets dragged down with you and before you know it the government ships you off to another state to cover up the whole mess you made! The only thing I learned about being a hero is don't be one or you're going to jail." The others looked on in shock at the scale of the punishment as Violet furiously rubbed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I was quirkless like them. Then I wouldn't feel so alone."

Izuku felt his heart break from the irony his old friend's words had on him, pulling her into a comforting hug as she sobbed. To think this reversed hero society had all but snuffed out her former spunkiness and drive to be a hero.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Violet." Ochako frowned drawing the girl's attention. "To deny your quirk is to deny part of who you are. Your power is your own and not something to hide out of shame." Izuku smiled at her.

"And you're not alone anymore. You found us, didn't you? And hey, since you're Midoriya's friend that makes you our friend too." Kirishima said with a grin along with approving nods from the others.

"Vi. You running in to stop that bully wasn't a bad thing. It was the mark of a true hero." Izuku comforted. "You wanna why? When I was ready to give up on trying, I was told that the greatest heroes all have something in common: their bodies move to help others before they have a chance to think. And that's why, you too can become a hero."

Violet stared back at her surrogate brother in bewilderment. "Who told you that?" She asked, the others looking just as eager to know they answer.

"Your Uncle Toshi." Izuku replied with a grin which puzzled his classmates, but left Violet and Dash stunned, the latter's eyes sparkling with admiration for the young heroes.

"Man you guys are so awesome! I don't care what it takes. Somehow I'm going to get into UA when I'm older and then I'm gonna become a Pro just like you, 'cause I know you're all gonna be as incredible as our Dad." The others smiled thankfully. "Well, except maybe that blonde guy with the wild hair. What was his name? Kaboomo?"

"Bakugou." Kirishima corrected just as the gang noticed a familiar shadow approaching the cave entrance while Dash continued.

"Yeah, that guy. I mean, out of all of you, he's gotta be the least hero-like. With that bad temper and how he's always yelling at everyone like he wants to bite your head off."

"Uh, Daaash~?" Mina tried to subtly point behind him only for Violet to push her hand down, a smirk forming on her face.

"I mean, being able to make explosions is pretty cool, but when you pair that with a guy who says he's gonna kill you when you so much as look at him the wrong way? That's a bad sign. And have you seen his eyes? He's got crazy eyes; If looks could kill, we'd all be six feet under. He's a psycho, I'm telling you, this guy has the look of a psycho." Dash stopped talking when he noticed the fearful or amused looks on the others' faces as he realised.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

"No." Violet replied.

"Oh, good."

"He was approaching you. _Now_ he's right behind you." The boy looked back to see Bakugou staring down at him, arms folded and frowning.

"Hey. I was just saying how awesome I think you all are." Dash grinned nervously.

"Yeah. We psychos are pretty awesome, aren't we? With our crazy eyes and wild hair and all that." Bakugou grinned wickedly, his eyes flashing red. Dash whistled innocently before he zipped away, just as Bakugou made a grab for him.

"I'm gonna kill you, ya little pissant! Get over here!"

"You're only proving his point if you do, Bakugou!" Kirishima called out as the heroes watched the angry Pomeranian fruitlessly attempt to catch Dash much to their amusement or slight concern.

Violet rolled her eyes as she went back to her quirk training; taking her mother's advice, Violet had been trying to get control of her forcefield by enclosing them around the fire for practice. She was able to hold a bubble around the flames for a few moments, allowing the smoke to build up before releasing it into the air where she then attempted to catch some of it in another bubble.

Dash, having grown bored of quite literally giving Bakugou the runaround, who had also given up trying to catch him (for now), picked a burning stick out of the fire as a makeshift torch. "Welp, not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna go take a look around."

Izuku stood up as the boy began to saunter off. "Hold on, Dash. You shouldn't wander about a place like this."

"Yeah, didn't you hear? We're not on vacation!" Violet scolded. "Mom and Dad's lives could be in danger or worse, their marriage." She whispered the last part worriedly.

"I, uh, think you've got those priorities backwards there, Vi." Mina muttered and Dash seemed to agree, though not with the same understanding.

"So the bad guys, are trying to destroy Mom and Dad's marriage."

"Oh forget it. You're so immature." Violet scoffed.

"Ok then, I'm off."

"Mom said to stay hidden!"

"I'm not gonna leave the cave! Sheesh." Dash said exasperated as he wandered off.

"I'll go with him." Izuku volunteered following after him until they were walking side by side.

"So, what is your quirk, Zuku?"

"Um," Izuku pondered for a moment. "Well it's a sort of enhancement quirk. It let's me move faster, jump higher and hit harder."

"Cool." Dash marvelled, his voice echoing as he spoke which made the two boys look forward to see a large, pitch-black tunnel in front of them. "COOL~!"

"Quiet." Izuku hissed covering his mouth. "It might lead into the facility and we don't want anyone hearing us." He took a few steps forward, examining the opening to see that it was made of metal. Just where did it lead?

XXX

While this was happening, Tsu was leading the group towards the control room, where upon arriving at the door they found Toru waiting for them.

"Keep quiet. There are guards inside." The invisible girl whispered. "The rest of the team are in the storage room across from it there." She pointed.

"We'll wait with them until you get the intel on Mr Aizawa and Mr Incredible. Then we'll meet up with Yaoyorozu's group and get out of here." Shoji murmured back as he, Sato and Aoyama slipped into the room where Sero, Tokoyami and Ojiro could be seen.

"Now we just need to get in without raising an alarm." Helen looked around before she spotted an air vent grill on the ceiling. The she reached up and pulled the grill away before hoisting herself up and into the vent.

"Stay here and keep an eye out. We'll be right back." Tsu whispered to Toru before leaping into the vent as well to follow Helen. The pair crawled through before they reached a large open grate hanging over the control room. Tsu nodded to Helen as the super slipped her head through one of the spaces and stretched her neck down to look at the monitors.

She scanned over them until finding one that showed a chart displaying 'Holding Cell Energy Output.' She noticed the majority of them were putting out low levels of energy except for three cells. Cell #8 was offline; cell #4 was using a significant level of energy; but #13 was set at the highest level of energy consumption available, which meant only one person required that amount of restraint.

"Bob." Helen whispered.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked the other as Helen quickly retracted her head. She and Tsu headed back as Toru confirmed the coast was clear before converging with the rest of the group in the storage room.

"It looks like your teacher is being held in cell block #4 while my husband is in #13."

"Both unlucky numbers." Tokoyami noted.

"We should update Yaoyorozu's team on their whereabouts." said Sero. "For all we know they could be close to them."

"Since Mr Aizawa's cell is closer we should start with him. From what Yaomomo told me, Syndrome's planning to experiment on his eyes to upgrade his robot."

"We can't let that happen. The last thing we need is that robot getting a quirk nullifier to add to its arsenal." Sato worried. "That and Mr Aizawa losing his eyes."

"There's also that rocket as well. Todoroki told me the villains are going to launch it to attack Metroville with the robot." Ojiro mentioned.

"Hey I'm sure we have plenty of time to stop the-" Toru was interrupted by a loud rumbling which shook the room. "What was that?!"

XXX

Back in the cave however, Izuku and Dash were finding out the answer, as a gigantic torrent of fire began barrelling down the tunnel towards them.

"RUN!" Izuku screamed as he and Dash made a break fro the exit (the latter overtaking him instantly.)

"GUYS!" The group heard their echoed voices as they saw them approaching, the glow of the fire close behind.

"What the hell did you do with that torch, brat?!" Bakugou yelled as the group sprinted from of the cave just before the fire blasted out. The young heroes stopped to catch their breath before they looked up to see the rocket launching out of the island's volcano.

"Please tell me that wasn't the rocket Yaoyorozu told you about, Iida." Kirishima hoped.

"We're too late. It's heading for America and when it lands the robot gonna destroy the city." Koda said, distressed.

"No. It's not over yet." Izuku assured. "It'll take some time for the weapon to reach its location so right now, the best thing we can do is stick to the plan. Free Mr Aizawa and Mr incredible, steal a jet and head for the US to stop the Omnidroid."

"You make it sound easy, Midori." Mina muttered.

"It's not. But it's the only plan we've got."

Ochako removed her finger from her earpiece as she just received a message. "Tsu just told me they know where Mr Aizawa and Mr Incredible are being held. With luck, they should be freed by the time we catch up with them."

"And it'll be morning soon, so let's stay put for a little longer. If anything goes wrong we'll move sooner." Tenya suggested as the group settled amongst the foliage to rest while the class rep kept watch.

XXX

"Fascinating. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to encounter someone with a quirk like yours." Syndrome grinned at the data rolling across the screen he was observing whilst behind him an examination table could be seen which Aizawa was currently strapped to.

The Erasure hero gritted his teeth in mixture of anger and discomfort as his bloodshot eyes were being held open by a speculum while a robotic arm, ending in a camera, scanned the organs.

"It appears that when you use your quirk your eyes emit a type of light. It's must be what nullifies the quirks of those you look at. Perhaps if I can replicate the same wavelength as your eyes I may be able to imitate your quirk's affects. Not as effectively, of course, but close enough to weaken anyone I hit with it. I'll need to perform an extraction to examine the biology of your eyes completely if I want to pull it off. Which I do."

"You're insane." Aizawa hissed, unable to turn his head to glare at the villain.

"Sure I am. What's your point?" Syndrome laughed. "But in all seriousness you should be honoured. Your power may just pave the way to a greater society in the future." He turned off the monitor as the speculum released Aizawa's eyes; the man gasped with relief as he blinked them furiously as Syndrome approached the table to hang his head over Aizawa's.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing when I get to plucking out those peepers cause, y'know, you'll be dead. Hahaha. But we'll get to that later. Right now I need to get to rounding up the rest of those students of yours and picking their brains too...or their hearts or skin or whatever part of their bodies their quirks come from. Now don't you go away."

Syndrome chuckled to himself as he left the helpless hero alone in the cell and sauntered down the corridor, unaware of one of the vents loosening itself open before Elastigirl, Tsu and Toru dropped down from the opening.

"This is it." Helen whispered as she used the keycard she stole from the guards to open the door.

"**Mr Aizawa!**" Tsu and Toru cried as they ran over to their teacher.

"Asui. Hagakure." Aizawa looked past the girls to see Helen. "Who are you?"

"Helen Parr. You may know me better as Elastigirl." the heroine introduced herself as Tsu and Toru went about releasing Aizawa from his restraints.

"I hazard to guess that you're looking for Mr Incredible." He assumed.

"He's her husband, Sir." Toru answered. "And their kids are here too."

"Kids?" Aizawa repeated in surprise.

"It's a long story, Mr Aizawa, but there's no time to explain, ribbit." Tsu croaked. "The Omnidroid's been launched off the island and it's on its way to America to destroy Metroville."

"Damn it all." Aizawa cursed. "You two rendezvous with your classmates. Elastigirl and I will focus on freeing Mr Incredible. Then we're getting off this island and stopping that robot."

"**Yes, Sir**." The girls nodded. But as they left the room a battalion of guards rounded the corner.

"He's escaped! Alert Syn-" the guards were suddenly encased in ice which shot them from the left as Shoto emerged from the corridor along with Momo, Jiro, Kaminari and Mineta.

"Mr Aizawa!" Momo beamed as the group hurried over. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"Good to see you haven't lost your eyes, Sir." Shoto smiled.

"Indeed, Todoroki. And I'm glad to see you and your peers were able to escape yourselves."

"You can thank Kaminari for that." Jiro. "Hard as it is to believe." She smirked earning a nudge from the electric hero.

Helen smiled at the reunion before she heard what sounded like panting. She looked down to see Mineta staring up at her, his face glowing.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" She asked confused.

"Elastigirl~." The grape hero murmured in awe, a drop of blood emerging from his nose. "It's really her~."

"He's, uh...a big fan, ribbit." Tsu cringed as she dragged Mineta back by his scarf, the boy reaching out longingly as she did so.

"Oh. Well let's save the autographs for later." Helen chuckled whilst the students grinned awkwardly, wanting to spare Helen from the ugly, _ugly _truth behind Mineta's admiration.

"You kids meet up with the others. We'll find you after we free Mr Incredible." Aizawa ordered. "And for the love of god, don't get caught again."

"We'll try, Sir." Kaminari laughed as the teams split off in different directions. "Man, I can't believe we just met another American pro on the same day. The years have certainly been kinder to her than Mr Incredible, am I right, fellas?" He joked.

"Thicc~. She's grown so thicc~." Mineta drooled causing the girls to hit him on the head in disgust.

XXX

True to Tenya's word morning did indeed come swiftly as the once dark jungle was now bathed in the sun's rays.

"Hey, extras! Wake the hell up!" Bakugou, who had taken up watch from Tenya, yelled causing the group to abruptly awake, Dash leaping back in revulsion as he'd found himself curled up next to Violet.

"Well when you don't have an alarm clock, right?" Kirishima jabbed while the others groaned and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

But just them, Dash heard a strange voice from above. "**Identification, please.**" He looked up to see a blue bird perched on a branch.

"Hey, guys!" He tugged at Izuku's sleeve. "Look! That bird can talk."

"A bird?" Mina queried as the others looked at the strange avian.

"**Voice key incorrect.**" It spoke in an automated voice.

"Voice key?" said Shoji, confused.

"**Voice key incorrect.**"

"Wait a second..." Just as Violet began to realise something was wrong, the bird was suddenly knocked out of the tree by a large rock, that had been throw at it by, of all people, Koda.

"Koda, what the hell, man?!" Kirishima gaped.

"It's a fake." The animal whisperer pointed as the group look at the bird which was revealed to be a robot, now a twitching, broken mess of sparking wires and a croaking voice box.

"That was a close one. We almost raised an alarm." Ochako sighed with relief.

"Well now that that's been taken care of, let's move. The others are waiting for us." Tenya rallied the group as they began to head in the direction of the facility. But as they ran through the jungle they came across a rather unexpected sight.

Out of the bushes stumbled a familiar red-clad hero with blonde hair.

"**DAD!**" Violet and Dash cried at the sight of their father who turned to look at them, just as surprised as they were.

"Kids! I've been looking all over for you!" He said as the two ran to hug him.

"Mr Incredible, how did you escape?" Tenya asked.

"It was a narrow get away, but I managed to break out before the villains could recapture me." Class 1A looked at the happy reunion with relief. But for some reason Izuku felt unnerved. He wasn't wearing his hood and mouth guard this time so why wasn't Bob surprised to see his face?

"Uncle Bob." He spoke up, noting it took a moment for the man to realise he was talking to him.

"Yeah, kid?" _Kid_? It couldn't be, could it? He had to be certain.

"Where's Aunt Helen?"

"Helen?" **POW!** Izuku immediately shot an air blast from his wrist at Bob sending him flying away from Dash and Violet and hitting a tree.

"Midoriya!" Tenya gasped.

"Zuku what did you do?!" Dash screamed.

"That's not your Dad." Izuku snarled as 'Bob' began to shakily get to his feet. "Since when does he not know his own wife's name?" The others looked confused before they heard a sinister snigger coming from the supposed Mr Incredible.

"You know me so well, don't you, Izuku." His voice now sounded warped, like it was mixed with another and as he turned around to face them the Parr children screamed when saw half of his face and shoulder had melted off revealing Toga underneath.

"And that's why I love you!" She grinned madly, her disguise turning to mush as she drew her weapons.

"Who are you?! Why did you look like our Dad?!" Dash questioned, still shaken by what he'd seen.

"She's a villain named Toga." Izuku identified her. "She can shapeshift into anyone whose blood she's ingested.

"Blood?" Violet paled. "Then is our Dad..."

"No, he's alive. For now at least." Toga giggled. "He actually thinks you and your Mommy are dead. Imagine how he'll react when he finds out you're alive, only to learn you've died Twice!"

"And that's my cue, Wifey!" Everyone looked to see Twice flip down from a tree and land beside Toga, the dastardly duo striking a pose. "You kids miss your Old Man? _Well I can make you a better one!_"

The young heroes looked on in shock as Twice began to duplicate himself, before those duplicates began to transform until four Mr Incredibles were standing with the villains, ready to attack.

"Dash. Remember what Mom said." Violet whispered to her brother who looked puzzled as he was still in shock.

Toga held up a communicator to her mouth before speaking into it. "We found them. Come and join us if you want." Moments after she said this alarms began to blare over the island.

"Crap! Now we're in trouble." Kirishima cursed as several guards were seen flying towards their location in their hovercrafts.

"Dash, run." Violet prompted as she turned invisible.

"What?"

"RUN!"

"Oh yeah." Dash remembered before he zipped off, running right between Toga and Twice.

"WHOA! He's the fastest thing alive!" The latter said in amazement. "_We're too slow!"_

"Get the boy!" One of the guards flew after Dash with a couple more guards behind him in their hovercrafts.

"Iida!" Izuku called out.

"I'm on it!" Tenya replied as he followed in hot pursuit, his armour protecting him from the knifes Toga threw at him.

"Everyone scatter! We can't let them catch us again!" Kirishima shouted as the remaining heroes split off in different directions.

"Don't let 'em get away! _I'll give 'em a ten second head start!_" Twice yelled as he went after Bakugou and Koda with one of his Incredible clones.

Toga spotted Izuku and Ochako making a break for the clearing and was about to chase after them when something invisible tripped her up. "What the?!"

"Nice one, Violet!" Ochako grinned as she and Izuku made their escape, though not without one of Twice's clones following them.

"You'll never take us alive! Though I'd prefer if you did!" Mina shot globs of acid at the guard's weapons which melted the barrels before spraying more on the ground allowing herself and Kirishima to make it out.

"Call in Illusion. We're gonna need backup for this lot." Toga ordered the remaining guards as she looked over her shoulder. "Now where's my new friend hiding?"

XXX

Back in the facility the doors of Bob's containment cell opened as a figure approached the imprisoned, broken hero. They pressed a button on the control console causing the electric field to deactivate and release Mr Incredible from his shackles. But his saviour wasn't Helen or even Aizawa...but Mirage who knelt down next to Bob who was on his knees.

"You have to hurry. There isn't much time." She spoke before a hand shot up and grabbed her throat.

"No." Bob replied, his voice low and rank with rage as he lifted the woman off the ground. "In fact, there's no time at all."

"Wait...please..." Mirage tried to explain through the choking.

"Why are you here?! How can you _possibly_ bring me lower?! What more can you take away from me?!"

"Your family...survived the crash. They're here. On the island."

"They're alive?" Bob murmured in shock before letting Mirage drop to the ground to regain her breath. The news of his family's survival gave new strength to his once broken spirit as he helped Mirage to her feet. But before he could even thank her a sinister voice sounded from the doorway.

"So. You've decided to betray us, have you? How disappointing." The pair looked to see Kurogiri standing before them. "It seems Shigaraki's suspicion of you was warranted after you stormed out. Your resolve isn't nearly as strong as Illusion's is."

Mirage yelped as a portal opened up beneath her feet which she fell swiftly through before emerging from another next to the villain who seized her.

"Let her go!" Mr Incredible demanded as he advanced toward Kurogiri who then conjured another portal, a nomu stepping through it as he did, baring four muscular arms and a spiked shell on its back.

"I think not. Anyone who betrays the League of Villains shall bear the penalty of death." Kurogiri droned as he handed Mirage to the nomu which lifted her towards its open mouth of fangs. "Besides, why should you care if she lives or dies? After all, were it not for this sow you and your family never would have wound up here, or any past heroes for that matter. Do you really want to save her? This woman with blood on her hands?"

"Go." The villains was surprised to here Mirage say who despite the tears of guilt running from her eyes glared at the villains with unyielding resolve. "Forget about me! Save your family and stop Syndrome! After all I've done wrong in my life this is what I deserve."

"How repentant, Mirage, yet utterly pointless." Kurogiri said as he raised his hand to give the order to the nomu. But before he could and elastic arm shot out and wrapped around his metal collar.

"What?!" The warp villain was stunned as he was flung him against the wall, the nomu turning its head in his direction, giving Mr Incredible the opening he needed to charge forward and deliver a solid punch to it, the monster dropping Mirage in the process as it was sent flying off the walkway.

Kurogiri looked up to see Elastigirl and Eraserhead standing over him, the latter glaring at him with his glowing eyes.

"You! How did you escape?!" The villain cursed as he was pinned under the erasure hero's hold.

"Syndrome really underestimates my students." Aizawa replied. "And that will be his undoing."

"Honey!" Helen looked to see Bob who had helped Mirage to her feet.

"You must be Mrs Incre-" the woman was knocked down once more by Helen's fist which Bob caught in his hand.

"She was helping me escape." He explained.

"No! That's what I was doing, you lousy, lying, unfaithful cre-" Helen spouted angrily before Bob literally reeled her into his arms to kiss her joyfully.

"How could I ever betray the perfect woman?"

"Oh, you're talking about me?" Helen snorted but her glare fell when she saw tears falling from Bob's eyes as he hugged her tight.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered. "Are the kids alright?" Helen pulled back from his embrace to caress his cheek.

"Don't worry. They're safe with those hero students."

"No, they're in trouble." Mirage spoke up, back on her feet again.

"What?!"

"They were spotted by one of Shigaraki's underlings. Security's been sent into the jungle."

"Oh great! Now our kids are in danger!" Helen said exasperated.

"Well why did you bring them in the first place?" Bob questioned.

"I didn't! They stowed away! And I don't think you're striking the proper tone!"

But before the couple could leave to go and find their children a roar sounded from beneath them and moments later the nomu came leaping up from below and landed on the walkway.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that thing." Bob said.

"Nomu!" Kurogiri shouted as the abomination charged towards the trapped villain, forcing Aizawa to jump back as the nomu struck the ground where he once was sending a cloud a dust into his face in the process.

"Damn!" Aizawa cursed as the dust forced him to blink giving Kurogiri access to his quirk again.

"This isn't over, heroes! Kill them." He ordered as he warped away leaving the nomu behind.

"Well this just got more complicated. Looks like your family reunion will have to wait." Aizawa muttered as the three heroes faced off against the monster, Mirage taking the opportunity to slip away.

The nomu roared as it charged towards the trio. Helen slipped under its legs as it attempted to grab her before coming up from behind it and wrapping her arms tightly around its own, binding them to its sides. The nomu tried to pull itself free which proved fruitless as its arms only stretched against Helen's. As Aizawa watched the heroes trying to subdue the nomu he looked towards the empty containment unit that once held Mr Incredible, the wheels in his head beginning to turn.

"Incredible! I have an idea!" He called Bob over before. "We're short on time and we can't afford to waste it here. These nomus don't go down easy, so let's trap it." He gestured to the empty prison and Bob soon realised what he was planning before calling out to his wife.

"Honey! Let's give him the slingshot!" He suggested while pointing at the containment unit. Helen quickly put the pieces together as her legs stretched out to tie around the railings of the walkway, as Bob charged towards the nomu with his fist reeled back before delivering a mighty punch which sent it flying back.

But instead of crashing into the wall it stopped in mid air as Helen's body stretched out before retracting sending the nomu flying right back towards Mr Incredible who threw another punch at its face, slingshotting the monster back again. They repeated the process several times until the nomu began to grow dazed from the blows to its brain.

As it came flying back in for the fifth punch however, Helen unraveled herself from its four arms allowing Bob and Aizawa to slap a cuff over each one. And with one final punch Bob sent the nomu hurtling towards the open containment unit, moments before Aizawa slammed his fist on the controls. The magnetic field activated instantly as a beam of electricity shot out to each of the cuffs which dragged the nomu into the unit, leaving the monster dangling pathetically in the field, its legs kicking furious at the air as it roared.

"Ok, big, dumb and tone deaf. Why don't you take a little nap?" Bob grinned as he pressed another button which closed the unit's walls around the trapped nomu, muffling its enraged growls. Bob laughed proudly at their success.

"Just like old times, right, Honey?" He smiled at Helen who was frowning at him.

"Don't think for a second you're off the hook, mister. You have a helluva lot of explaining to do before I even consider not banishing you to the couch for life!"

"You can settle your marital concerns later." Aizawa interjected with a deadpanned face. "Right now, we need to find the kids and get off this god damn island."

"Then let's go already. I just hope they're alright." Helen worried.

"If they're with my students, you have nothing to fear." Aizawa reassured, his face cracking a rare albeit tiny smile. "Those kids are the craziest, most stubborn bunch of misfits I've ever taught. And they'll go to hell and back to protect each other."

XXX

Over on Team Momo's side, the group were fighting their way through the facility causing havoc everywhere they went. Countless unconscious bodies of Syndrome's guards littered the ground, walls and even some were stuck to the ceiling with Mineta's hair balls.

"So what's the plan, Yaoyorozu?" Shoto asked, removing his hand from the latest guard he'd frozen to the wall. "Do we meet up with the others first or steal a jet?"

"It's not like any of us can fly, man!" Kaminari argued.

"But there's always a chance the villains could sabotage any jets they do have before we can steal one." Tsu cautioned.

"You really think they'd break their own vehicles, Tsu?" Jiro wondered.

"If it meant keeping us from escaping, I wouldn't put it past them." Shoji agreed with Tsu. "Perhaps we should split up again. Some of us could commandeer a craft and guard it while the rest of round up the rest of the team."

"Or how about this? You don't get the aircraft, and you all become lab rats." The gang looked behind themselves seconds before a torrent of blue flames shot towards them, giving Shoto barley a second to throw up an ice wall. The barrier and the wall of the facility exploded as a result leaving the kids disoriented but unharmed on the ground from the blast. The smoke soon cleared to reveal Dabi approaching them and with him was Spinner.

"Nice try, brats, but nobody's going anywhere." The gecko villain pointed while brandishing his sword. "The code of the great Stain will decided whether you live or die." The young heroes stared down the two villains as they got to their feet and prepared to fight. "Let's find out."

XXX

Shades of green and brown blurred past Dash as he ran aimlessly through the jungle hoping to lose the pursuing guards, his heart racing as fast as his legs. But not too far behind the hovercrafts Tenya was running as well in an attempt to catch up with Dash.

The teen was already using his engines and could barely make out the boy off in the distance. '_He's as fast as Gran Torino! I can't even begin to imagine what his speed will be when he's my age._' He thought.

"I have to catch up with him before the villains do. RECIPRO BURST!" The mufflers on his legs roared into life as Tenya shot off in a burst of acceleration.

The sound of the sonic boom caused Dash to turn his head to look back, which left him unable to see the fog of mosquitoes swarming in his path, which he proceeded to plough straight through, the insects smashing over his face like, well bugs on a windshield.

The boy tumbled to the ground as he desperately tried to wipe/spit/claw the dead insects off his face, which allowed the guards to catch up with him as they prepared to shoot him from their hovercrafts.

"Dash!" Tenya snatched Dash off the ground as the guards opened fire on them, the bullets ricocheting off his armour. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." Dash replied. "You can put me down now." Tenya complied as he let go, Dash literally hitting the ground running. The two heroes sped on, side by side until Dash noticed Tenya was beginning to lag behind him.

"Hey, you're slowing down!"

"My Recipro Burst only lasts ten seconds and my normal speed can't keep up with you. I have a backup technique but I need time to prepare it. Go on ahead and don't look back! Leave those villains to me!" Dash didn't like the idea of leaving Tenya behind, but he knew the fellow speedster could handle himself.

"Ok, but you better catch up!" He said as Iida stopped and turned to face the approaching hover crafts.

"You won't lay a scratch on this child, you fiends. Have at you!" he declared as he leapt into the air towards the guards, who looked up as he soared over them before kicking one of them hard in the head knocking the goon out instantly. His vehicle careened off course before smashing into the other one causing both to crash.

Tenya grinned at his success, but it was soon short lived as two more crafts came flying in, forcing him to duck as they narrowly missed chopping his head off with their rotors.

"Damn! They just keep coming!" He cursed as he checked his mufflers which had just about been cooled down by his suit. "Yes. I'm on my way, Dash!" He said as his engines reignited with renewed vigour. "Recipro Extend!"

At Dash's end, the boy was currently running across a patch of desert filled with boulders as the guards continued to chase him across the island. One was getting dangerously close behind him, the wind from its blades ticking the back of Dash's neck before it was suddenly struck down by a large rock.

"What they?!" Dash almost stopped running before he heard.

"I said don't look back! Just keep running!" Tenya was revealed to have been the one who kicked the rock at the vehicle as he booted another at the hovercrafts who severed to a voice his improvised long range attacks. They turned around to fire on Ingenium as he easily dodged their bullets with his advanced speed before sliding under the vehicles to catch up with Dash as they passed back into the jungle.

"That was amazing! You kicked those rocks like they were footballs!" Dash praised.

"Thank you, though if i wasn't wearing this armour I'd have broken my toes." Tenya joked before he noticed light coming through the trees and just beyond that...a cliff.

"Watch out!" He yelled as he skidded to a stop. Dash, wasn't so alert as he noticed the cliff too late and ran straight off the edge. "DASH!" The boy screamed as he fell before he suddenly landed on a passing hovercraft beneath him.

The guard quickly noticed his uninvited passenger and tried to punch, only for Dash to swiftly dodge his attack before striking back with a punch of his own. Laughing at his advanced agility, Dash began to flawlessly dodge the guards attacks while striking him back with a flow of rapid punches, even managing to knock the man's visor off. But as he readied for the next attack, something drew his attention away from the guard, which left him open to being punched off the craft.

Unfortunately for the guard, the thing that had distracted Dash was the cliff, which the hovercraft immediately smashed into in a fiery explosion. As Dash fell into the canopy below he bounced off several branches before managing to grab onto a a vine to stop his fall. He opened his eyes to find himself a foot off the ground as he touched down safely.

"I'm alive. YAHOO!" He cheered, but his celebration was shortly lived as more guards happened to be close by, who were drawn to the sound of his whooping. "Uh oh."

He quickly took off as the guards began to chase again before he took a leap off a small cliff and grabbed onto a nearby palm tree to slow his fall. The tree bent under his wait before Dash let go allowing the tree to spring back towards the guards. One craft sliced through the tree while the other exploded against the trunk.

The first vehicle continued to pursue Dash but due to the tight foliage surrounding them, the rotors began to break against the trees causing the vehicle to crash into the ground, mangling itself into a ball of broken scrap metal which almost crushed Dash who narrowly escaped it. But as he continued to run he realised two more hovercrafts had managed to catch up to him and were now on both his sides. But why weren't they trying to block his way forward?

Dash looked ahead in confusion before he realised why the guards were block his sides as straight ahead of him was a huge lagoon. Dash gasped and closed his eyes as he prepared to plunge into the cold seawater...but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked down...to find himself _running on water_. He stared at the marvel for a few second before he chortled and continued to run with the shocked guards following after. And they weren't the only ones who were astonished as back on the shore Tenya had managed to catch up after finding a way down the cliff.

"Is he running on water?! He has to be going thirty meters per second! That's faster than Gran Torino!" He watched in amazement. '_I'm sure my Recipro Turbo could make me that fast. But with this heavy armour I'd sink like a rock_.' Ingenium wondered what to do, before he looked up at the many sea stacks and arches in the lagoon, which gave the young man an idea.

As Dash skimmed across the surface the guards attempted to blow him out of the water with their guns, though he easily managed to dodge their bullets. One guard aimed for an arch he was about to pass under, intending to bring the rocks down on him, when a large shadow passed over him. The guard looked to his left and cried out as one of the stacks toppled onto his craft and smashed him into the water.

Dash momentarily looked back to see Tenya leaping from rock to rock as he kicked another stack down to try and block the guards.

"What did I say?!" He said to Dash who grinned back at him.

"You said run!" He replied as he sped into a tunnel followed by two of the crafts that dodged Tenya's attacks, but one of them chose to go above the cliff instead of into the tunnel.

As Dash sped through it he spotted the guard behind him before doing a loop around the ceiling of the cave and getting behind the guard. He quickly headed back to the entrance but just before he reached it the other guard revealed himself. Dash skidded on the water and ran back only to see the first guard coming back towards him. He scurried back a forth on the water a few times as the vehicles closed in on him. But as he finally came to a standstill, he immediately sank into the water moments before the two vehicles collided in a tremendous explosion, which fortunately didn't make it below the water.

Dash then swam out of the tunnel and gasped as he broke the surface of the lagoon. Though he had grown tired from all the running he managed to struggle towards the shore and collapsed against a rock to catch his breath.

"My family's always prided itself on its speed, but I'd say you've left the Iida name in the dust, young Parr." Dash looked up to see Tenya smiling down at him holding his hand out, which Dash gratefully took allowing him to pull him out of the water.

"You're pretty fast too, Tenya." Dash smiled. "Thanks a lot for the help."

"What are heroes for?" Ingenium asked rhetorically. "But we cannot waver here. Your sister and my classmates are likely still fighting for their lives. Not to mention your parents must be worried sick. We have to move quickly."

"Haven't we been doing that for the past few minutes?" Dash laughed as Iida chopped his arms furiously.

"This is no time for jokes, we're in a crisis here!" Dash continued to laugh at his gesture as they recovered, unaware of a certain hand-wearing villain watching them from afar.

XXX

While that had been going on however, more fights were breaking out all over the jungle.

"You made a big mistake coming after me, you Deapool ripoff!" Bakugou glared at Twice who was now facing off against him and Koda with his two Incredible clones.

"Hey, that's my Father you're talking about! _Or was he my great great Uncle's former roommate?!_"

XXX

With Kirishima and Mina, the two horn buddies had managed to get away from the guards thanks to the latter's acid trap. But they soon found themselves a new adversary as a squad of berserker guards converged on their location, lead by none other than Illusion.

"I've had it up to here with you UA brats. This time none of you will escape me." He snarled pulling out his tonfas.

"Yeah, well this time you won't catch us off guard." Kirishima said back as he hardened his arms and Mina coated hers in acid.

XXX

But on Izuku and Ochako's end, their fight was looking to be the worst of them all. As

one of Twice's Mr Incredible clones was chasing after the pair, the duplicate ran out into the clearing to find only Uravity waiting for him.

Clonecredible lunged at Ochako with a punch at the ready, the girl leaping away to avoid his swing. She then slapped a nearby boulder before hurling it towards the copy who shattered it into pebbles with his fist.

"It's gonna take more than a rock to stop me, little girl!" He taunted while Ochako stared him down defiantly. But rather than attack, she put her fingers together.

"Release!" Clonecredible looked confused as nothing appeared to happen. When he began to hear a voice from above, growing louder by the second.

"smaaaaaaAAAAAA**AAAAAAASH!**" The clone looked up to be met in the face with Izuku's glowing boot as he delivered a ferocious overhead kick from above which completely obliterated his head in a splatter of goo. The clone teetered around for a few second before collapsing and dissolving into a puddle.

"BAM! Nice one, Deku!" Ochako grinned at Izuku with a thumbs up and a wink as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Thanks. Your plan worked brilliantly, Uraraka." He smiled as the two bumped fists.

"Still, at least we know how to deal with League of Villains." Ochako said. "These island guys on the other hand. They're unpredictable. And I just his flunkies can give us trouble then Syndrome must be able to...able to..." Izuku raised his eyebrows as ochako was suddenly staring up at something with a shocked look on her face. Izuku turned around to see and gasped at who it was.

"Oh-ho-ho, no. Don't mind me. By all means...give me some ideas." Suggested Syndrome with a sinister sneer.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So, as you can see I've set up quite a few fights for the next chapter.**

**Team Todomomo and squad vs Dabi and Spinner**

**Bakugou and Koda vs Twice**

**Team Kirimina vs Illusion**

**And Team Izuchako vs Syndrome**

**And who's Mr Compress gonna go up against? All will be answered next time. As always, thank you all so much for your support and feedback. Any suggestions to give are immensely helpful in moving the story along and I'm always open to anything you'd like to recommend.**

**And a shoutout to StoriesUnleashed and SplashpointParabox for your suggestions and proofreading from the latter. You've been a great help. **


	7. (Status Update)

Hey, guys.

Sorry, that the next chapter is taking so long. I haven't been getting much time lately dye to the business course I'm taking.

Additionally, I'm having some writers block regarding the fights set up for the chapter.

Izuku and Ochako vs Syndrome

Bakugou and Koda vs Twice

Shoto, Momo, Kaminari and Jiro vs Dabi

Tsu, Sero, Tokoyami, Mineta, Aoyama and Sato vs Spinner (and the arrival of Mr Compress)

Kirishima and Mina vs Illusion

Toga vs Violet

With so many fights it's been a bit overwhelming. So if anyone has any suggestions for the fight scenes I'd greatly appreciate it. I have the ending scene drafted out but the middle is still in development.

Also, in case you're unaware I've set up a poll to decide whether or not the Parrs will move to Japan and Violet will join UA. if you havent voted yet please do.

Thank you very much for your continued patience and support and please don't hesitate to offer anything you think would make the chapter even better.


End file.
